Sonic Extreme: Season 8
by Benjamin Dine
Summary: Continued from Season 7: Mobius falls into pandemonium with the rise of the Robotnik Khannate and the Gorgonite takeover of South Island. In the meanwhile, Team Tails has become distraught over these events. They try to keep everything together during these greatly darkened times as they try to make sense of all of this... and to find out the fate of Sonic. [PS3]
1. Aftermath of Catastrophe

Aftermath of Catastrophe

It took some time for the world-changing events that just happened to sink into the minds of Team Tails, as well as everyone else on Mobius for that matter. The fact that Eggman had achieved his goal of creating a nation and that Sonic's family was overthrown, both on the same day that Team Tails had defeated Brutus, was very difficult to handle at the time.

"I just never thought..." Tails sighed, with all the members of his team nearby. "I never believed something like this could possibly happen."

"Nobody did." Marine added.

"Where did we go wrong?" Tails asked.

"I don't think we did anything wrong." Mina answered. "We went out to take on Brutus and we done so."

"But could have this been prevented?" The fox asked.

"I don't know if it could have been prevented." Mina replied. "We didn't have any information about the situation."

"So what are we going to do?" Greywolf asked. The two-tailed fox thought for a moment.

"Before we can do anything else, we need to figure out all of the facts straight." Tails stated to them. "First, we'll..." Then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" A feminine voice called out.

"Hold that thought, Tails." Marine replied, as she headed over to the door. She opened it up. "Oh please, come in." Then, a lavender catgirl and an albino hedgehog walked into the room with her.

"Blaze? Silver? What are you doing here?" Tails asked in surprise.

"We had a run-in with those Gorgonites we've heard about." Silver replied.

"What happened?" Greywolf asked.

"Appearantly, it wasn't good enough for them to just overthrow the hedgehogs." Blaze replied. "I think they also want them dead as well."

"Hmm... this is going to make things even more difficult." Tails thought about it.

"We're looking for a place to hide until this extermination of the family passes over." The catgirl stated. "Do you mind if we stay with you guys for the time being?"

"Sure." Tails stated. "We have an extra bedroom, but there's only one bed."

"We'll take it." She answered.

"At least, we can get that futon out." Galaxina stated.

"We have a futon?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, we recently got one. I was getting worried we weren't going to use it." The seedrian replied.

"If you don't know if you are going to use it, then why buy it?" The mongoose answered.

"I thought it would look good in the headquarters." Galaxina replied.

"Oh boy, and I thought that other girl's character had a shopaholic problem." Mina stated under her breath. "I still can't believe that she had to trade a magic sword just for that one dress; we could have gotten so much gold for it."

"What was that, Mina?" Greywolf asked in confusion.

"Nothing... I said nothing." Mina answered.

"Krickey, we need to focus on the task on hand." Marine stated, aloud. Rocket came out with some silver items that were just washed. "We can't get distracted by anything mundane like..." Her eyes went wide. "Oh, shiny." She went over and grabbed the silver items. "Yay, shiny shiny shiny." She ran off to her room.

"What was that, man?" Rocket asked.

"Don't ask." Tails answered.

They got Marine back to the meeting room after a little bit. She was blushing over what she did.

"Now, knowing that we have a lot on our plate." Tails stated. "We will need to split the team up to cover more ground and get the information faster."

"Huh?" Rocket asked. "Be the Twin Teams of Tails?"

"That's a bit of a mouthful." Greywolf added.

"We don't have much of a choice in the matter." The two-tailed fox answered. "I will lead one team. Mina will lead the other."

"Yeah..." Mina stated, but realized what he was saying. "Wait, what? I lead?"

"You are an experienced soldier on the battlefield." Tails replied. "I think you could be helping out with the missions."

"Uh, wow." Mina said, blushing. "I didn't think you thought that highly of me."

"Not in that way." Marine stated to her.

"Mina's team will gather the info on the revolution while my team deals with Eggman." Tails replied.

"I would agree with you, but..." Mina replied. "Why isn't it the other way around? After all you said, Sonic is like an older brother to you."

"Sonic needed my help when the Gorgonites took over." Tails stated, saddened. "I wasn't able to help him and he's now possibly dead. I completely blew it. Even if he was alive, I can't bear to show my face to him again."

"Tails... it wasn't your fault." Marine reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Nobody blames you for what happened. We were all busy with Brutus and none of us knew what was happening at the time. She'll be right." Tails could only sigh.

"Besides, there is still a chance that Sonic might still be alive somewhere." Greywolf replied. "We just don't know where." Tails took a deep breath.

"Well, we should decide who should be on whose team." Tails stated.

"Wherever you go, love. I'll be by your side." Marine replied.

"I'll be going with Mina." Galaxina stated. "I can't face my own people right now since they have joined Eggman's side."

"Alright." Tails answered.

"Silver and I will go with Tails." Blaze answered. "I want to make sure we'll stay safe."

"Okay." Silver replied.

"I guess I and Rocket will go with Mina." Greywolf added.

"I think that's everyone." Tails stated. "It's time to get that info."

"Any plans?" Marine asked.

"Uh..." Tails replied. "That's all I got right now. Let's check the news first. There'll be plenty of coverage on these events."

"Which station?" Mina asked.

"An unbiased one." Tails replied.

"That's a pretty tall order. Every station has some bias." Marine stated.

"Okay, pick the least biased one then." The two-tailed fox added.

* * *

After flipping through the channels, they found something. They were seeing live coverage of Greger Ratsputin's entry into office, near the palace. The numerous members of the crowd saluted the rat. As soon as Greger spoke, Team Tails learned why he was chosen by Julian in the first place.

"There are many events which have occurred as of recent. However, what was done was necessary for the benefit of the people of South Island." Greger proclaimed to a crowd as his charismatic, dynamic voice echoed throughout the area. "For six years, many people have gone without what they had needed. For six years, South Island has not seen peace. For six years, South Island was not able to find comfort. The tyrannical oppression which has caused these things had to be overthrown, people of South Island."

There was great appluase from the audience. Team Tails saw that the crowd was swayed by his words.

"The monarchy has failed to connect to its people. It has failed to give what was needed. It has failed to grant you the rights in which you have rightfully and justly earned for yourselves and your children. It was the obligation of the Gorgonites to rid of this abomination that had long lingered for too long. It was required of us to take action to remove from power the perpetrators of the great persecution. It was demanded of the Gorgonites and its supporters to see that justice was done. And in the name of the Ancient Walkers, this was done."

There was an even greater appluase from the masses, accompanied with cheers. Tails as they watched could see that Greger had a seemingly hypnotic effect on the crowd.

"It is time for the people to be granted the rewards of their labor. It is time for the people to be granted back the voice and the rights that were stripped from them. It is time for the people to be granted a new nation. A nation built by the dreams and efforts of its citizens where all may be given their fair share of bounty. A new nation which enables us to be proud to be a part of it. So I ask you, people of this great land. Allow the Gorgonites to help you bring about the glorious future that is destined for you. And by the name of the Ancient Walkers, let this new nation we build together last more than a thousand generations.  
LONG LIVE SOUTH ISLAND!"

The crowd erupted in thunderous applause and booming cheers. Many were chanting 'LONG LIVE SOUTH ISLAND!'. As for Team Tails, they were chilled to the bone from what they had just witnessed.

* * *

"What?" Tails asked. "What is this? Are these guys brainwashed or something?"

"I don't know, Tails." Marine replied to him. "But it's safe to say, I smell a rat."

* * *

But Team Tails was not the only ones who had seen this televised speech. In Soleanna, Princesses Sally and Elise had watched this as well.

"Are those people out of their mind?" Sally asked. "That guy is tied to Julian. Why in the world are they supporting him?"

"I don't know, Sally." Elise replied, in worry. "It feels like all of Mobius has turned on its head."

* * *

On an unknown island, Techno was balling her eyes out. She knew she played a role in these events. She knew she contributed to the coup that overthrew Sonic. The only one there to comfort her was Rotor.

* * *

Mechakhan Ivo Robotnik was sitting on a metallic golden throne. An onion-dome shaped chrome crown was on his head. Sarah was sitting right nearby him wearing a dress similar in color to Eggman's outfit.

"Oh, the sheer irony of ironies." Eggman stated. "I lost South Island to Sonic and he gained that kingdom the same day. And here we are, I have gained my kingdom on the same day Sonic lost his."

* * *

But there was a television in an unknown location showing the speech in a dark room, it was the only thing illuminating the dark room.

"You'll pay." A voice stated. "You will pay dearly for what you have done." A gloved hand came out and smashed the TV's screen and the room went dark.


	2. Investigating the Eggman: Pt 1

Investigating the Eggman: Part 1

Tails, Marine, Silver, and Blaze were in the Sky Patrol flying over the ocean. They were looking for Eggmanland that was claimed to be part of the Robotnik Khannate.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Blaze asked.

"According to my findings, Eggmanland should be in the direction we are going." Tails answered.

"But this is the way to Bygone Island." Marine replied.

"I don't get it either." The fox answered. "But it was from the reports on the Robotnik Khannate."

"I just hope that we are able to get to it first." Silver answered. Marine looked at the radar.

"Tails, we got some robots on the screen." The raccoon girl stated.

"Don't worry, I got this." Her boyfriend stated as he flipped a switch. "I just recently installed a cloaking feature on the Sky Patrol." The Sky Patrol moved right in front of the patroling buzz bombers and the machines didn't pick up any sign of the aircraft. "See, we'll get the drop on Eggman."

"Well, I guess you made this stupid thing able to do more than just fly and shoot." Blaze stated.

"I beg yer pardon, lassie." A masculine voice stated, came from nowhere. "I suggest ye avast bein' a wee scunner."

"Oh, yeah. I was trying to rebuild 'Nichole' for Aunt Sally on my spare time and surprise her with it." Tails stated. "But it didn't come out quite right and ended up as 'Nicol'."

"What's the difference?" Marine asked.

"I can function like th' previous lass." Nicol replied. "Plus I be havin' some anti-virus software in me as well."

"I put him in the Sky Patrol's computer and I forgot he was in there." Tails said with an embarrassed look on his face. "My bad."

"I think ye want t' be lookin' below ye, instead o' lookin' t' th' past." Nicol stated. Two of the members of this team looked out the window.

"He's right, look." Silver stated, pointing outwards. They looked below and they spotted a black island below them. It was apparently that the ground on the island was obsidian and ash. There were some sections of the island had some molten lava coming out of some parts. They had noticed a large tower on the island proper. It had a chrome and tinted steel exterior. "Do you think that is Eggman's lair?"

"Since that's the only structure here. I'm betting that it is." Blaze replied.

"I'll landed the craft and we can get a closer look." Tails replied.

"Just dasn't land me in th' lava, Tails." Nicol stated.

"I wasn't going to." The fox bantered back.

* * *

After landing the craft in a safe place, the four mobians left the Sky Patrol and headed towards the lair's doors. They noticed that the entrance was guarded by some egg pawns with armed with blasters. The quartet hit behind some rocks and Tails tossed out a can noisy can to distract the robots. The machines followed the sound of the can. The others snuck by the robots. Blaze heated up the number pad until it broke down; Silver opened the door with his psionics and the four rushed into the area and the door was closed behind them. The quartet snooped around the base while trying to stay out of sight of the robots.

"Krickey, do we even know where we are going?" Marine asked.

"We need to find the control room." Tails replied. "There is no information on this place. So, we are blind in where we are."

"Oh great, this is just great." Blaze stated, annoyed with the fox. "I just hope things don't get any worse." She was speaking they picked up the sound of casual whistling. Then, a door opened up behind them.

"WHAT THE...!?" A voice shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The four turned around to find the intimidating mechakhan himself.

"Eggman," Tails stated as the four of them entered a fighting stance. "I don't know how you rose to power but we'll make sure that..." The four of them flinched seeing Ivo was naked. "OH DEAR GOD, PUT SOME PANTS ON!" The doctor went to the side.

"ROBOTS, GET THE INTRUDERS WHILE I GET DRESSED!" He stated into the side comlink as he fled. Several egg pawns arrived into the area. Some with blasters and others with lances and shields.

"Good going, Tails. You got us spotted." Blaze stated.

"How was I supposed to know there was a door there?" The fox barked back.

The robots with blasters opened fire upon the four mobians; forunately, the quartet dodged out of the way of the fire. Tails rolled to the side and returned fire with his rifle. The machines were moving out of the way of the fox's shots. Silver began to earadiate a cyan aura around him. Some of the machines stayed in place.

"Tails, hit these ones." Silver stated. The fox was able to hit the robots, due to them not being able to move.

"Thanks for the aid." Tails replied.

Marine kept leaping around the lanced machines, slamming her boomerang down on the bots busting their heads open. Blaze slashed upon them with flaming claws.

The four were able to destroy all of the robots; they paused to catch their breath.

"Which way?" Marine asked.

"How about..." Blaze stated, pointing. "That way." The mobians hurried down the hallway and turned.

* * *

They found themselves in a wide cylindrical room with a column in the center. As they walked into the room, the footsteps felt like if the space underneath them as hollow.

"What kind of room is this?" Silver asked. The door slammed right behind them.

"What? Oh no." Marine stated.

"Ah, so you found your way into that room?" Robotnik asked. "I didn't expect you to actually walk right into your holding cell."

"This isn't much of a holding cell." Tails replied. "We'll be out of here in no time."

"I wouldn't be so certain of that my two-tailed friend." He stated, pushing some buttons. "For the button to leave is in the center of the room."

"Arrogant as usual." The fox rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised that you..." The floor underneath them jerked, causing the mobians to lose their balance and fall over.

"What in the world?" Marine asked.

"The room is moving." Blaze stated. "Get the button." The mobians tried to reach the button; the room moved faster and faster. The quartet found themselves pushed backwards harder and harder until they were slammed up against the wall.

"Argh." Tails growled as he and the other three mobians struggled to move.

"I still have tricks up my sleeve." The doctor chuckled. "There is no way you can escape my centrifugal cell, that spins around and around. Hahaha." He paused for a moment. "Now, let's try again since I'm dressed. What are you doing in my lair?"

"You got Buckley's chance of gettin' anything out of us." Marine rebuked.

"It's Mechakhan Dr. Ivo Robotnik to you." Eggman replied. "And you better get used to referring to me as such."

"Oh, Eggy." A feminine voice asked. "What's going on?"

"We had some intruders, Sarah." Ivo replied. "They walked right into the cell and shouldn't be a problem now."

"Sarah!? What's she doing here!?" Tails asked in shock.

"You want us to guard the cell, boss?" Coconuts asked.

"What's going on here?" The fox asked.

"Oh? You want to know what's going on?" Robotnik asked. "Well, I'll tell you what's going on and how I got my empire into existence."

Then, he began to monologue said information...


	3. Rise of the Robotnik Khannate: Pt 1

Rise of the Robotnik Khannate: Part 1

It was within early autumn on West Side Island's Metropolis Zone. Doctor Robotnik had gotten up out of bed, gotten a morning coffee, and sat down at control panel of the scouting monitors. They showed what the buzz bomber scouts were seeing. After taking a glaze up at the monitors, he noticed two of the monitors seemed off.

"Hold up." He stated, aloud. He looked to the monitor first monitor. "Bygone Island is in the sights of Buzz Bomber 25. Did he take the wrong route?" He double checked the flight path of said robot. "I took the route he was supposed to. But why is Bygone Island over there and not by Buzz Bomber 32? I need to confirm this." At that moment, Or-bot and Cu-bot entered the control room.

"Good Morning, Doctor." Or-bot asked.

"The sights were accurate." Ivo stated.

"What's accurate?" Cu-bot asked.

"Buzz Bomber 25 spotted Bygone Island in its location. Buzz Bomber 32 had confirmed that sighting. Bygone Island has moved to a different location." He explained. "But how did it move? Or by whom?"

"I don't know." Or-bot replied.

"What's this?" Eggman asked, getting a sight. "Buzz Bomber 32, close in for further inspection." The buzz bomber moved closer to the former location of the island. It had spotted small muffled explosions coming from the water accompanied by smoke rising from the surface. "Or-bot, Cu-bot, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah, we're seeing it. Whatever it is." Cu-bot replied. He reached for the microphone.

"Attention, all scouting Buzz Bombers. Head enroute towards Buzz Bomber 32, record all observations." Eggman stated into the communications. "Remain in the area until further orders."

"What exactly are we seeing, doctor?" Or-bot asked.

"If what is happening what I think is happening," Ivo stated. "Then, we are seeing history being made." The first of the scouting buzz bombers arrived and it had caught observations of floating pumice. Larger and louder explosions came from the water. The smoke has become more consistant becoming a wide column. Upon seeing this, he turned around to the two assisting droids. "Or-bot, prepare the Egg Mobile. Cu-bot, prepare the heat resistant equipment. Be quick about it, the window of destiny is small."

"Right away, boss." Cu-bot replied. The two robots bumped into each other, then headed off to their respective tasks. Robotnik turned to the monitors.

"I do not know the circumstances of these events." He stated to himself. "But what I do know is that this is a one-in-a-million chance opportunity, and I'm not going to let this pass between my fingers." He walked out the room. "I will finally be able to achieve what my uncle Julian failed to do and get the one-up against that blasted Commander Brutus."

* * *

The Egg Mobile flew into the area of the oceanic explosions. The buzz bombers were surrounding the area. There was, now, a new volcanic island in place of Bygone. The doctor was in a heat-resistant outfit and he put on an air filter over his mouth.

"Let me down for this moment." The doctor stated and the vechile hovered only a little distance above the rocky surface. He hopped off onto the ground with a red flag with his emblem in black on it. The banner was on a pole made from glimmering steel. He walked up to the perfect spot. He turned to the vechile. "Okay bots, prepare the camera. Although, this wasn't what I had planned but its good enough." He felt a burning sensation in his left foot. He pulled the foot away from the lava before it started to ignite the material. "Oh, ow."

"Careful, doctor." Cu-bot said. "Don't want to get a hot foot." Ivo rolled his eyes.

"Rolling." Or-bot added. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Today is the start of a new era." He stated. "With the birth of this new island, a new nation will be born with it. A new majestic, dignified, and powerful nation will rise up from the fire and fly to its destined place on Mobius." He paused. "Such a nation will be brought forth today as I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, claim this new island. And I hereby decree the establishment of Neo-Robotnik Empire." He stuck the pole into the lava and had made a triumphant pose. "Know this fact, Brutus, I'm already one step ahead of you on the creation of nations. Either it by fortune or fate, know that this is true." The doctor removed the flag pole from the lava before it would melt.

"Congradulations on the establishment of this new nation." Or-bot replied.

"Yeah. Now that we have our own country, what's next?" Cu-bot asked.

"A lot of work, boys." The doctor stated. "We have a long ways to go but this is an excellent start. We need to build a base here."

"With all this lava around us?" Or-bot asked in reply.

"We'll build around it." Ivo stated. "We have territory outside of West Side Island now. And from the looks of the surrounding area, this land will stay here for quite some time. I have plans for the base in the computer's data files and the supplies needed to build it are stock piled in the Metropolis Zone. I'll check the layout of the island and keep the island occupied, while you go back and retrieve the supplies and some worker bots."

"Got it." The two stated, heading off.

"Hmm, I'm going to need all the extra help I can get my hands on." He stated to himself. Then, he got an idea. "A-ha, I know what to do." He turned on the communicator.

* * *

It was later, that Or-bot and Cu-bot returned with the workers and the supplies. But at the same time, many armed militias of machines had also arrived at the island.

"Boy, he didn't waste time gathering his troops." Cu-bot said.

"I can agree." Or-bot answered. Then, he saw three particular interesting robots that were summoned. One looked like a tall chicken, one looked like a monkey, and they didn't know what the third one looked like. "Now, what are those peculiar machines."

"Gee, I wonder why Doctor Robotnik asked us to come here." The machine with the drill on his nose stated to the chicken.

"I don't know." The chicken answered. "Your probably too dumb to know that."

"Maybe he'll finally grant me a promotion." The monkey replied, jumping up and down.

"What in the word is all this about?" Or-bot asked them.

"Yeah, who are you robots?" Cu-bot asked in turn. That is when the machine trio turned to the other two robots.

"And what are you supposed to be... teacher's aides?" Scratch asked.

"Maybe a... uh... uh..." Grounder stated.

"Cheap knockoff?" Coconuts asked.

"Yeah, what he said." The green machine added.

"The five of you, quiet." A voice had stated. They turned to face the source of the voice to see the doctor standing before them. He made sure he was in a better position not near the lava. "All of you were summoned."

"Sorry, boss." Or-bot stated. "It's these robots caught us by surprise."

"Very well." He stated. "Now, that the Neo-Robotnik Empire is established. We will need to get a lot of things done in a short time. We will need all of the robot power that we can acquire."

"So, what does that mean, uh?" Coconuts asked.

"Consider the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad... rehired." The doctor stated. "We will make you three bots on the field."

"YAY!" The robot trio cheered. "We're back. We're back. We're back. YAY!"

"Uh, doctor. What about the two of us?" Or-bot asked.

"Don't worry, I have a job for you as well." Robotnik replied.

"Sweet, what is it?" Cu-bot asked.

"You two can handle the paperwork." Ivo decreed. The sphere and cube groaned.

"How come we have to do the paperwork?" Cu-bot asked.

"Because the other three are too stupid to do it." The doctor answered.

"Are they really that dumb?" Or-bot asked. "Where's the proof?"

"In the programming." Robotnik answered.

"I like programming." Grounder stated out aloud, not knowing the context.

"See what I mean?" The doctor asked.

"I understand." Or-bot replied. Then, they had heard a ringing come from the comlink. They saw it was a video call.

"Cu-bot, hold up the screen." Ivo stated. The screen was brought up and he answered the call. "Hello?" The image of an armored mobian appeared on the screen; it resembled a large red robot with a silver dog-like face.

"Well, well, well." He stated, in a slightly angered tone. "If it isn't the Robotnik Runt."

"Commander Brutus Canis Acciai." Ivo said back to him, answering with an unfriendly tone.

"I'm genuinely surprised that you have the nerve to spout that fantasy to my face through a video." Brutus stated.

"This is no fantasy. This is the real thing." The doctor rebuked.

"No matter what you call it, you are still the little whiny 'Snively' you've been. And that is all you are ever going to be." The canine growled.

"You aren't talking to Snively. You are talking to the future emperor of the Neo-Robotnik Empire, High Supreme Robotnik."

"See you can't even come with an original title." Brutus rebuked.

"Well then. It'll be High Supreme Mechakhan, Doctor Ivo Robotnik." The doctor replied.

"Well then, High Supreme Mechakhan." Brutus mocked him. "Your nation is an embarrassment among the other nations, for Metropolis is just an exclave of your country completely enclaved by West Side Island. While mine is in a solid piece."

"Maybe so. But you have to deal with potential rebellions from your conquests, I don't have to worry about that." Ivo stated, in irritation.

"Oh yeah, name one of your loyal subjects that isn't a robot." The canine barked back. The doctor paused for a moment to think, but Brutus didn't give him much time to think. "You can't think of a single person. You are just as you were back then, not able to come up with a decent plan against the blue hedgehog. You're not fit to be a leader, you egomaniac."

"At least, I can look back and see where things went wrong. And take that into consideration with future plans." Ivo rebuked, in anger. "But you are unable to able to do that."

"Why is that, little Snively?" Brutus asked, still mocking him.

"Because of all of the defeats at the hands of that blasted hedgehog, I have become stronger over time. And there is one flaw that I never got, but you did. And that flaw is arrogance." Robotnik explained. "Your vainglory will be the thing that brings your downfall, Brutus. It is also the very reason why you lost to a little raccoon girl." Brutus began to snarl loudly when he heard this. "All you're ever good for is being my uncle's warmonging mutt."

"SILENCE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AS SUCH!" Brutus roared. "PREPARE TO DIE, SNIVELY!"

"A declaration of war? How typical." Robotnik rebuked. "To be fair, there is only room for one heir of Julain and you're not it. We'll see you on the battlefield." Then, the doctor hung up.

"What's your orders?" Or-bot asked.

"We will first need to acquire living population." Ivo stated. "Because Bygone Island isn't cared about by other mobian nations, the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad will be sent there to capture that island in High Supreme Robotnik's name."

"Aren't they going to need supervision?" Or-bot asked.

"Yeah, you said earlier they were stupid." Cu-bot replied.

"We don't need supervision, we have Miss Sarah." Coconuts answered.

"Sarah?" Ivo asked. "Who's Miss Sarah?"

"She helped us out when we were ambushing Team Tails." Scratch stated.

"Is that so?" The doctor continued. "Well, if that is the case and she's loyal, we'll bring her onboard. She'll help you out with the conquest of Bygone Island."

"Yes, sir." The Penta-S squad replied, saluting their leader. "It'll be done."

"And our orders?" Or-bot answered.

"Bygone Island won't need too many robots to conquer." Robotnik answered. "So, I will each have an order specifically for the two of you." The two robots listened in on what they are going to do. He turned to or-bot. "Or-bot, you'll be placed in charge of overseeing the construction of our military base and capital on this island." Then, he turned to Cu-bot. "I did see that a quarter of Meterek Isle is occupied by Brutus' forces, and they are definately angry over the occupation. Cu-bot, your orders are to smuggle any excess of our weaponry and droids into that island. Grant them to any Meterek rebel groups you find. In exchange, they are to swear their alligence to the Neo-Robotnik Empire."

"Arm rebels?" Cu-bot asked. "That's the most weird order I got."

"Brutus' territory is fair game because of the war we're now in." Ivo stated. "Plus we can use our active part in taking down the RAS as leverage to gain international recognition by the United Federation. And for my legitimacy as a head-of-state."

"Gotcha." Cu-bot replied. Then, Robotnik spread his attention to all five.

"Now all of you, get moving." He stated. "We have history to make. Victory for the Neo-Robotnik Empire is within our grasp. All we need to do now is just reach out, grab it, and not let go until its ours."


	4. Rise of the Robotnik Khannate: Pt 2

Rise of the Robotnik Khannate Rising: Part 2

Sarah, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts reached the shores of Bygone Island; they had their squadrons of buzz bombers in flight and a legion of egg pawns by their side. In addition, they had the crab meats as back-up and turtle bots as artillery. The female commander turned to the three sentient machines.

The three robots remembered that Sarah, the daughter of Land of the Sky's President, was a fangirl of Doctor Eggman. She wanted to be on his good side and helped them out with their attack on Bygone Island. She came out in a change of dress from a white dress to a blood red leather uniform top with black trim with a matching micro-skirt. She had thigh-high black boots.

"Coconuts, do you have the scrambler?" She asked him.

"Got it right here." Coconuts stated, handing it over to her.

"We have heard that the Lightning Bolt Society has been running amock on this island." Sarah stated. "That is the secondary objective aside of seizing control of the island, but it is cruical that this is done."

"Understood, your... uh..." Scratch stated, saluting her. "What should I call her?"

"I don't know." Grounder replied.

"Nevermind, we will focus on that later." Sarah stated, activating the scrambler. All of the communication entering and leaving the island was completely blocked off, completely isolating the island. She next grabbed a communicator and made a call.

* * *

The mayor of Hedgehog Village was sitting doing random papers when he got a phone call. He answered the phone.

"Hello? Mayor's office." He stated.

"This is Sarah of the Robotnik Empire." Sarah stated. "I command you to surrender immediately or prepare to be invaded."

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to take a number." The mayor replied, calmly.

"Take a number? I'm not even in your office." The girl replied in annoyance.

"Well, do you have a permit in villainy?" The mayor asked. He noticed that the communications on the other end was hung up. "How rude, I was just asking a simple question." Then, he went back to doing his paper work.

* * *

The badniks rolled out from their positions and had advanced onto the island's interior. One by one, various provences on the island were overrun with badniks. Seeing this the Lightning Bolt Society held an emergency meeting in a trailer park.

"How in the world did Eggman get this powerful?" One of the villains asked.

"I don't know." Another stated. "But we need to get our act together. We are going to need a leader."

"I'll be the leader." The first one stated.

"No, I'll be the leader." The second one answered.

"No, I'm the leader."

"No, I am."

"You're both wrong. I'm the leader." The third one replied. "Because I'm the one with the purple fez."

"Who cares that you have a purple fez?" The fourth stated. "You don't do anything except sit on your lard-" BOOM!

His sentence was interrupted by an explosion that busted through the wall of their heaquarters. Then, badniks entered through the hole lead by a monkey bot.

"All right, you Lightnin' Bozos." Coconuts answered. "Give up now and make me hurt ya."

"We aren't going to surrender to Eggman's machines." The fifth said. "Never."

"You're being adamant?" Coconut stated. "Badniks, aim Archie at the adamant."

"Me?" A purple crabmeat stated.

"Yes, you." The monkey picked up the crabmeat. "...and ATTACK!" He threw the crabmeat at the LBS.

"AH!" the crab yelled. He landed on the tallest members face.

"AH! GET IT OFF ME!" The tallest one shouted, running around. "Archie decided to take the opportunity to claw at the guy. The rest of the society panicked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robotnik was looking over the construction of a part of the main base. He was making sure everything was in place. Then, Or-bot came up to him.

"Doctor, are you sure it was wise to leave those 'colorful robots' take the island by themselves?" Or-bot asked. "They don't seem to be very bright."

"If this 'Miss Sarah' they mentioned is as good as they claim, then they will be able to take the island easily." Ivo replied to him. "Besides, Bygone Island isn't that hard of an island to take anyway."

"Oh... I just happened to get a notice recently." Or-bot replied. "It states that someone known as Stephen Robotnik is coming to visit." The doctor stopped dead in his tracks.

"St-Stephan Robotnik?" Eggman asked in terror.

"Yes... what's up with him?" Or-bot asked.

"That is Uncle Julian's son." Ivo had replied. "I remembered how my uncle abused me; I'm starting to think how his son must have been treated." He started to shake in his boots. "He might even be psychotic."

"Doctor, calm down." Or-bot replied.

"We need to get everything ready before..." Ivo stated, but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Oh no, he's here." He hastily got everything together. Then, the doctor and the confused robot reached the door. "You can open it."

The robot went over and opened the door. And a guy similar to Eggman's build came rushing in.

"What in the...?" Ivo stated, before he was chest bumped by the guy.

"Hey, cuz. How's it goin'?" The guy stated. Eggman looked at the man who bumped him. The doctor noticed that the stranger had a blonde mullet and a mustache.

"Who are you and what have you done with Stephan?" Ivo asked.

"Whoa, man. Chill. I am Stephan Robotnik." He replied. "But hey, you can call me Steve."

"I didn't think apples fell that far from the tree." Ivo thought to himself.

"Geez, Don't be such a let down. I can be a smart cookie too." Steve answered.

"Well... what are you good at?" Eggman asked.

"Well... I... uh..." Steve answered. Then, the doctor got a message on his audio communicator.

"Hold on a second." Ivo stated. "Hello?"

"Your maleciousness." Scratch stated. "Bygone is now ours. Haha. Haha."

"Hey, why did you have to give the news. I wanted to do it." Grounder stated.

"I'm the one who can do because I'm his favorite." The chicken stated.

"Enough you two, don't spoil this victory." The doctor replied.

"Well, what are we going to do with Bygone Island?" Grounder asked.

"Uh..." Eggman replied.

"How about semi-autotonomy?" Steve asked. There was an akward silence for a little bit.

"Well, I did notice that the mayor of this village is a complete moron." A feminine voice stated.

"Huh?" Eggman asked. "Who is this?"

"I'm Sarah." The voice stated. "The one the Penta-S squad mentioned."

"Oh, you're that girl." The doctor stated.

"Yeah, I am." Sarah answered.

"But who can I put in charge of Bygone Island to replace a complete halfwit?" Eggman asked. "Some who can at least figure out the best way to proceed?" He noticed Steve for a moment. "Uh, Steve... do you mind going to Bygone Island and asess the situation there?"

"Sure, bra. I can help with that." Steve replied.

"Thanks, just be sure to return with a through report." Ivo stated.

"Righteous, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it before the dawn patrol starts." Steve answered, walking out the door. "Catch you later, dude."

* * *

After his cousin left, Eggman returned to the console. And he was looking towards the other sent out robot.

"How do you like them apples, Brutus?" The doctor stated to himself. "I have a living population now. And you are soon to lose yours."


	5. Rise of the Robotnik Khannate: Pt 3

Rise of the Robotnik Khannate: Part 3

In East Meterek Isle, the Seedrian clan had been defeated by the forces of Commander Brutus. They had been scattered but most of the clan was enslaved and forced to work for the cybernetic general.

A russet-skinned meterek with red palm-like hair was hard at work; with slender buds were of a mahogany shade. He was forced to look at the packages that were recieved into the East Meterek Isle delivery system. He had examined each of the crates that came into the area. He had slowly moved along the area hoping to get a break, before he tripped over something.

"Ow." He had stated, turning around. "What was it that I tried over?" He turned over and faced the other way. He noticed a cube on the ground; one half yellow, the other half black. "What's this?" He picked the item up off the ground.

"Hey." The cube stated. The plant man dropped the cube and it unfolded into a robot.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name isn't important right now." the robot stated. "I'm here to help."

"Help? With what?" The guy asked.

"Come with me." The robot answered, waving his hand to the meterek to follow him. The plant followed him.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He asked him.

"I'm here with a proposition for your rebellion." The machine stated.

"What rebellion? Brutus came in so fast, that there wasn't enough time for one to form" The meterek answered.

"Well, we can fix that." The machine answered. "Follow me."

"Where are you taking me?" The meterek asked.

"Some place where the RAS won't find us." The robot answered.

* * *

After leaving the facility, the robot took the plant guy to a limestone cave within East Meterek Isle.

"So, who are you exactly?" The meterek asked.

"I'm Cu-bot." The machine replied. "I'm with Mechakhan Dr. Ivo Robotnik."

"What?" The meterek replied. "This is crazy. First off, Eggman isn't the head of a state. And second, even if he was, I'm not going to help him with any plans."

"He's not going to do any plans for himself." Cu-bot stated. "He wants to help you out."

"How?" The meterek asked.

"In exchange for alligence to the khannate, he is going to help you liberate your home." The robot answered.

"What can he possibly give us?" The plant guy asked.

"Well, look over there." Cu-bot answered. The meterek looked over and walked to the location. He had found a whole stockpile of weapons and egg pawns. The plant guy's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!?" He asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, this is serious." Cu-bot replied.

"There has to be some kind of catch." The meterek answered.

"There is no catch." Cu-bot answered.

"If I turn down this offer?" The plant guy asked.

"I'll just have to take the entire stockpile back to Eggman then." Cu-bot explained. "The doctor wanted to see you liberate yourselves from Brutus and was going to give you the equipment you need to accomplish it." The plant guy thought about it. "The Mechakhan is actively fighting against Commander Brutus alongside of the heroes."

"What do we do now?" The meterek asked.

"Well, we will need to get more people involved." Cu-bot replied. "But before we do, what's your name?"

"Red Pine." The meterek answered.

"Well, Red." Cu-bot answered. "Welcome to the East Meterek Isle Liberation Front."

* * *

It was several days since the formation of the rebellion. The group had gotten recruits again and again. They have armed themselves with the weapons that Eggman had supplied them. They had made the limestone cavern into their headquarters. During this time, Red Pine had started to don dark red armor and a horned helmet. Turning this time, Red Pine was talking to Ivo Robotnik.

"I'm impressed with the progress that you have made." Robotnik had stated. "Your actions have paid off greatly."

"I'm surprised just to see how many members are part of this group." Red Pine had stated. "I'm glad to see a lot of support." Then, another meterek had walked in. He was fair-skinned; his hair was bright yellow with broad snow white buds. He had one bright orange eye and an eye-patch on his right side.

"Hello there." He stated. Red turned around to see him and a look of disgust appeared on his face.

"Blake Narcissus." Red stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to join the East Meterek..." Blake started to explain.

"I don't need your stinking help." Red answered, taking Eggman by surprise.

"But I am a skilled fighter and I can be a valuable asset." Blake answered.

"NOW LISTEN HERE." Red raised his voice, pointing at Blake. "I am not going to accept a disgrace with no honor in this rebellion. "The only thing you are good for is treachery. Get out before I have you shot." All Blake could do was growl and shake his buds upon hearing this.

"If you want to be that way, fine. I'll leave your sight." The meterek answered. "But know this, Red Pine; you will regret saying those words one day and don't expect any kindness from me." Then, the meterek left the room.

"Geez, what was that all that about?" The Mechakhan asked. "What did he do?"

"There was a duel he was a part of against the hero of Meterek Isle. And he lost the combat against him." Red explained. "But after the duel was over, Blake tried to kill him while he had his back turned."

"Oh... I can definately see that." Ivo stated. At that moment, a rebel came into the room.

"Sir, our forces had captured a member of the RAS." the rebel stated.

"Bring him in." Red answered. Then, four more rebels dragged in a kangaroo with a green ascot around his neck.

"JOE MACHOPPER!?" Ivo asked in shock. "He's a member of the RAS!? Out of all the mobians, Machopper is one of them!?"

"FAIR SUCK OF THE SAV!" Machopper replied. "Eggman, aiding the rebels!? What the bloody hell is goin' on here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The doctor replied. "You were in Down Unda when Commander Brutus was ruling over it. Why in God's name are you working for a psychotic nutjob like him?"

"I'm not tellin' you my reasons for helpin' that canine." Machopper stated.

"Mechakhan," Red Pine asked. "If what you said is true, there might be a chance that Machopper's alligence to Brutus might have been a fraudulant one."

"Hmm..." Robotnik thought for a moment. "Since you are leading this rebellion, what do you think should be done with him?"

"Whether or not he is a true member of the RAS is uncertain, but in any case we should hold on him and get information out of him." Red Pine stated.

"Well... it would allow us to see how Brutus and his group would react to this." Eggman replied. "After you get the information, then what?"

"We'll keep him held here until we have beaten Brutus." Red Pine replied. "Then, we'll decide his fate."

"I didn't think that my cousin idea would be a clever idea." Eggman quiped to himself. "I've encountered some clever people that didn't know existed. This semi-autonomy idea is working better than I expected."

"Do you want him with the badger girl we found earlier?" One of them asked.

"Eh, why not?" Red answered.

* * *

After some time, Red Pine and several other metereks arrived at a fancy-looking manor within Brutus' territory. They snuck onto the house's courtyard, trying not to be seen.

"Who would have thought that the information we got about this came from a spy from Down Unda." One of the metereks stated.

"Who would have thought about the stuff we got from him." Another replied.

"Shhh... we need to keep quiet until our mission is complete." Red Pine had stated.

Then, the meterex broke through the door and quickly moved into the area. They silently spread out throughout the home. They had waited until another meterek came from downstairs. He was a purple meterek with green eyes. His skinny buds were a dark brown; he was in his pajamas. He was shocked to see the door open.

"How did this door get open?" He thought, as he walked over to the door. While he was distracted, Red Pine snuck up behind him and put a gun to the back of his head. "Who are you?" He asked.

"King Lucas; It's me, Red Pine." He stated.

"What was the meaning of this?" Lucas stated in anger.

"I have heard about what happened." Red Pine replied. "I have learned it was through the stuff you knew that Commander Brutus was as successful as he was."

"I am the king." Lucas replied. "You are to observe and yield to me."

"I did before, in your madness, you turned away from your own people." Red Pine replied, as he pulled out a knife from within his socks. "Since you had backstabbed your brethern, I will backstab you." He removed the gun; then he quickly cut him down and gut Lucas with it. Repeatly stabbing the king until his eyes rolled back and a sea of blood was underneath the insane monarch.


	6. Investigating the Eggman: Pt 2

Investigating the Eggman: Part 2

"By the time, that you heroes showed up. Most of East Meterek Isle was already liberated. The only area left to go was where Commander Brutus' super-weapon was." Eggman had stated to the trapped heroes. "At the time from what I heard, he could take the fact that I was going to win. Thus, he snapped. If you hadn't shown up to destroy the weapon, the rebels would have done so. But thanks to you, they were able to walk right in and claim the scrap pile."

While he was monologuing, the rooms went dark. And the cell's rotation began to slow down.

"Get the auxiliary power on, we can't let the heroes have a chance to escape." Robotnik stated.

"Yes, sir." Scratch stated. "I'll take care of it."

"No, I'll take care of it." Grounder answered.

"I'm going to take care of it. I'm Robotnik's favorite." Scratch stated to the other robot. While the two were arguing, Sarah went over and turned on the auxiliary power.

* * *

The four trapped heroes noticed that when the power went out the rapid spinning of the centrifugal cell began to slow down as the cell was dark. But it was still too fast to walk on the floor.

"I think I can." Tails stated, trying to adjust his position. "Marine, can you help me?"

"With what?" The raccoon girl answered.

"I'm going to fly to the button." The fox replied. "I need to adjust my feet to the wall."

His girlfriend couldn't leave the wall but rolled to help Tails' get his feet flat on the wall he was laid down on. They were able to do this before the lights in the cell went back on and the centrifugal force came back up to full speed.

"I need to get this right." Tails stated. He was running along the wall trying to pick up speed, making sure not to step on Marine, Blaze, or Silver. He revved up his two tails and lifted off from the wall. "Yes."

During the time of darkness, Silver could finally concentrate and get his bearings and use his psychic abilities to levitate off of the wall. He met up with Tails.

"Excellent." Silver stated. "Now let's get to that button." The two boys flew up to the button and pushed it. A keyboard came out of the compartment below it. "A password? Ugh."

A call on the comlink came up on Marine's commnicator. She was barely able to reach it. And she turned it on.

"Hello?" Marine asked.

"Marine, are you there?" Mina's voice asked.

"Mina? What are you doing here?" The raccoon girl asked.

"We got a distress signal from the Sky Patrol." Mina replied. "We used the Tornado X to get here. We were able to cause a blackout but it didn't last very long."

"That little time was just what we needed." Marine replied.

"We've been spotted by Eggman's bots." Greywolf stated.

"Just buy us some time." Marine stated.

"Will do." Mina replied, before closing the comlink.

"What is it?" Silver asked. "We've tried every single password I can think of." The albino sighed. "Are we ever going to get out of here?" Tails thought for a minute.

"What a minute." Tails replied. "I think I might have figured out the twelve letter password." Then, the two tailed fox typed in the password 'RisenSnively'. Then, the centrifugal cell slowed down to a stop. It readjusted itself with the door and then the entrance opened up. Tails and Silver can finally let up and land.

"How did you know that was the password?" The albino asked him.

"His uncle, Julian, called him that name all the time." The two-tailed fox answered. "Come on, let's get out of here." Then, the four of them rushed out the door. Marine went to her comlink and called Mina.

"Mina, we made it out." Marine replied as they were running out trying to find an exit.

"Okay, we'll meet you outside so you can escape." Mina answered. "We'll meet you back at the headquarters."

"Understood." The raccoon replied.

"How dare those furballs barg in." Eggman answered. "I was getting to the good part. Oh well, at least the robots will take care of them." He turned back to the cell. "Now, as I was saying..." Then, he noticed the cell was empty. "THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! PENTA-S SQUAD, DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

* * *

As Tails and the crew tried to escape, they were able to jump out of a nearby window. The fox held onto Marine to prevent her from falling. Meanwhile, Silver was able to use his telekinesis to slow Blaze's fall. The four of them landed safely onto the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." Grounder stated. As the Penta-S squad was carried to their location by Tonbo machines that allowed the robots to land safely before flying off.

"Looks like the dumb bots got some backup." Tails answered.

"We're not dumbbots. We are the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad." Scratch stated. "We, now, have six bots. One of each S."

"This one is Dillo." Coconuts stated, pointing to a armadillo-esque robot. The robot dipped his fingers in used motor oil and smeared it on his face as if it were war paint.

"I will take you down." Dillo answered.

"This one is Sasori." The monkey continued. This was a bright red scorpion-esque machine with a blaster at the end of his tail. It stood up.

"SUIJAKU, TATAKAI NI SONAE!" It shouted.

"And I'm Mantis." A green grasshopper robot stated. "I don't need any introductions."

"As you see, Team Tails. We outnumber you. Hahaha!" Scratch stated.

"Prepare to face off against..." Grounder stated. The members of Tails' team just let them have it, smashing all of the robots quickly. The robots laid there aws a pile of busted up scrap. "Hey, we didn't get to finish."

"As Sonic would say, you're too slow." Tails stated.

* * *

Tails and his group fled the island in the Sky Patrol while Mina and her group fled in the Tornado X. When they had returned to the headquarters, they were discussing the results.

"Well, that's what we got from the information we got on Eggman." Tails replied. "We're you guys able to get any info on the Gorgonites?"

"Not really." Greywolf replied.

"There wasn't really anything useful, man." Rocket said.

"But Mina did find something." Galaxina stated.

"You found some information on the revolutionaries?" Tails asked.

"No..." Mina replied. "But I did find this." Then, she pulled out a bright magenta icosahedron crystal.

"Oh Krickey, that's a bloody pretty gem." Marine stated, excitedly. "Where did you find it?"

"I found it on the ground." Mina explained. "It definitely looks like a d20."

"Huh?" The raccoon girl asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Uh... nothing, nothing at all." The mongoose stated in a slightly panicked tone.

"What is it?" Silver asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

"We don't know what it is." Rocket replied. "Maybe Blaze might know; she has worked with the cosmic powers of the Sol Emeralds."

"That is the case, but that is no Sol Emerald." Blaze stated. "This is the first time I seen it and I don't even know what this thing is."

"But then, how did it get here then?" Galaxina asked.

Then, images began to appear in the crystal as if it was responding to the seedrian's question. First, it showed the image of Sonic putting the gemstone in his pocket right before he rescued Amy Rose. Second, it showed Sonic and his family fleeing the royal palace and the gemstone got left behind. It was later discovered by a revolutionary who took the crystal from the shelf it was on.

Third, it showed two revolutionaries fighting and the crystal falling off of the vehicle it was on and it tumbled to the ground by the side of the road. Finally, it showed Mina Mongoose finding the emerald after kicking it. She picked it up in confusion and took it. After that the images disappeared.

"Oh, it's a magical ruby." Greywolf stated.

"Well, I believe we should hold onto it until we figure out what it is." Rocket replied. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it would be for the best." Blaze answered. "But who should hold onto it?"

"I think perhaps Mina should hold onto it." Tails stated. "She was the one who found it."

"Oh, well. Alright." The mongoose replied. "I'll try my best to guard it."


	7. Blaze & Silver's Winter Wonderland: Pt 1

Blaze and Silver's Winter Wonderland: Part 1

It was mid-December in Oceanside City, the capital of Down Unda. Even though there wasn't a drop of snow on the ground, there was a festive mood in the air. Palm trees were decorated with Christmas lights and tropical wreaths were hanging on every door. And everyone was greeting their neighbor with a warm smile. It was enough to raise Blaze's spirits a little bit but she couldn't get her mind off the one member of her group that was unhappy.

"Krickey, Blaze. You sure are lookin' like a downer on this happy haliday." Marine stated as the two carried stacks of gift boxes back to the hotel. "I mean, if I know you were gonna so depressing I would've spent the halidays with Tails, throwin' a few shrimps on the barbie."

"I don't know, Marine." Blaze shook her head. "I thought a nice Christmas in the city for the five of us would be a heartwarming experience, but everyone just seems to be acting crazier and crazier."

"Ah, don't let it get you down, princess." Marine reassured her. "The others will come around in a jiffy." She said holding up a peanut butter jar. "Sorry, couldn't resist the joke."

"I guess you're right, Marine." Blaze sighed. "I mean it's the holidays. How crazy could they possibly..." Blaze was interrupted, by Sticks and Machopper walking by. When Blaze overheard a completely insane conversation going on between the two.

"Blimey, you mean Santa's elves are all part of a conspiracy?" Machopper asked in disbelief. "I always thought they were just cute little buggers."

"It's all a part of a conspiracy, I'm telling you." Sticks replied; her eyes twitching with paranoia. "Those helper elves are watching us all the time. Reportin' to Santa Claus if we're naughty or nice. We're never alone." As the two walked on, Blaze had to resist the urge to burst into tears.

"All I wanted was a normal Christmas." She moaned. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with those two, blighters." The raccoon girl answered. "You go and see how Silva is doing?" The mobian cat nodded and walked into the double hotel suite the group was sharing. Seeing the partition door between the boys and girls room open, she sat down the gift boxes and walked over towards the connecting door.

"Silver, are you in here?" She asked, grabbing her nose. "Eww, what's that hideous stench?" The only response she recieved was a loud belch.

"BUUUUURRRPP!" Silver belched. Looking down, Blaze saw the hedgehog laying on the ground surrounded by root beer bottles and munching on a half-full bowl of spilled pretzels, staring at a dimly lit TV as he guzzled another bottle of carbonated soda. "Oh Blaze... how nice to see you. *hic* You want a bottle of good old B&W?"

"Silver, what in the world are you doing?" A horrified Blaze asked. "I'm out Christmas shopping while you're supposed to be putting up decorations; and here I find you getting smashed."

"What's the point? It's all so useless." He groaned, throwing his head back and taking another swill. "My family has been overthrown. By kingdom is gone. There's nothing left for me; but to lay here, get drunk, and wallow in my own self-pity."

"Uh, Silver. This is root beer. You can't get drunk on carbonated water." Walking over, she smacked him on the head with an empty can. "You need to get a hold of yourself and stop acting like a spoiled baby."

"I am a baby, Blaze. I'm only a few months old... technically." He stood up starting to clean up the mess he made. "I just found out I'm a real faker. Of course, I'm going to be a little down-in-the-dumps."

"Silver, it doesn't matter whether or not you're King Sylvanus." Blaze pointed out. "What matters is your Silver the Hedgehog, blood relative to the hedgehog royal family. And hero of Mobius."

"Yeah, whatever." He shook his head. "Look. I'm trying really hard to get into this whole Christmas thing, but it's not very easy to be really cheerful when everything around you is so messed up."

"Oh, so you're not happy with Christmas, huh?" Blaze started putting the tree. "Well, I'm not going to let all the bad stuff going on ruin the holiday season. So why don't we just decorate the tree and try to enjoy things the way they are."

Silver silently nodded and walked over to help her put decorations on the tree. It wasn't even a few minutes before the two heard a loud crash coming from outside. BOOM!

"What in the world was that?" Silver exclaimed as he and Blaze were knocked over. "Sounds like a freight train crashed on top of the hotel." The two ran up to the roof, only to find... a crashed red sleigh with eight unconscious reindeer and two angry elves sitting behind the reins.

"Hey, Jingle. I thought I told you to take the left turn at Central City." One of the elves groaned. "Now, we're stuck down under in Down Unda."

"Well, sorry." Jingle groaned. "I thought we were trying to reach West Side Island by the afternoon, so we could find some help."

"Uh Blaze..." Silver spoke rubbing his eyes. "Did I drink too much root beer or am I seeing two tiny elves flying in a reindeer sleigh?"

"Nope... you pretty much hit it on the head." Blaze replied. "It really is two of Santa's elves and his sleigh.

"Jangle..." Jingle spoke up. "I think I'm seeing talking animals with clothes on. Are you sure we're not still at the North Pole?"

"You haven't been out a lot since the last Gaia wake-up, haven't you?" Jangle sighed. "Look folks, we don't have much time here. Could you please tell us where we can find the hero known as Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"We don't know where he is. He disappeared some time ago." Silver answered. "Why are you looking for Sonic?"

"You see we kind of need his help." The other elf replied. "Robotnik Claus has taken over the North Pole and we need Sonic's help in defeating him."

"Robotnik Claus what?" Blaze responded in confusion. "Don't tell me Eggman's trying to ruin Christmas. That is even too silly for him."

"He's trying to ruin Christmas." The two elves wailed. It was at that moment that a black and white wooden sleigh with a siren mount came whistling up. Another elf walked over to the crashed sleigh. He was dress in blue with a white helmet on in head.

"Alright, everybody, out of the sleigh." The new elf grumbled. "I'm taking in whoever is responsible for this mess." The two mobians looked at each other for a moment before Silver spoke up.

"Uh, excuse me, officers?" Silver asked. "But do you think you could possibly leave the two with us? I promise we'll keep them out of trouble."

"Well, since you might be Sonic's father or something. I guess we can trust you." The sleigh cop replied. "We'll just need a tow."

* * *

After the sleigh had been towed and repaired, and the reindeer recovered, the two elves met with the five mobians and began to explain the situation.

"So, let me get this straight." Machopper asked. "You bloaks work for Santa and your boss has been overthrown by Eggman."

"Yep, we're elves." Jingle confirmed. At which, Sticks promptly exploded.

"THEY'RE HERE!" She screamed. The badger throwing her arms into the air and running to some cover, frantically. "The Santapocolypse is nigh." She put on her tin foil hat.

"Sticks, would you quit bein' such a bloody wanker and calm down?" Marine groaned. "So, you two need our help rescuing Santa Claus?"

"That's right." Jangle replied, handing over a rolled up scroll. "This is a map on how to get to the North Pole. I'm sure Santa will reward you all with lots and lots of toys."

"TOYS!? DID YOU BLOOMIN' SAID TOYS!?" Marine's eyes lit up light two Christmas trees. "WHAT ARE WE WAITIN' FOR? LET'S GET TO THE NORTH POLE AT ONCE!" Grabbing Silver with one arm and Blaze with the other, she zipped out the door.

"Couldn't any map do?" Machopper asked.

"Not if you want to find Santa's hidden palace and workshop." Sticks replied, climbing out from underneath the bed. "We're going to need to go through the hidden paths if we want to avoid the hot and cold brothers fighting."

"That's just in the movies." The two elves replied. "You guys get going. Santa needs you."

"Blimey, Sticks. I thought you were afraid of the elves." Machopper asked in a confused tone. "Why would you want to help out if you hate Santa?"

"Me hate Santa? No, he's a good guy. I just think his elves are plotting against him." Her eyes twitched. "This way I can get straight to the heart of the evil elf conspiracy." The five mobians climbed into the sleigh and took off the two elves waving until they were out of sight.

"Are they gone yet?" Jingle asked.

"Yep, they can't hear us anymore." Jangle replied.

The two elves went downstairs, turned on the television and sat down to watch Mobian Pro Wrestling while eating a big bowl of popcorn.

"Good thing we got those five shmucks to rescue Santa for us." Jingle laughed. "that way we don't have to do the work ourselves."

"And I heard Miss Blaze had had this whole hotel room paid up til after Christmas." Jangle replied. "I wonder if the hotel has a swimming pool."

* * *

Blaze, Silver, and the others raced across the ocean with the sleigh and its nine reindeer crew. As they soared towards the arctic circle, Sticks called out to the lead reindeer.

"Hey, big nose. Might want to do something about that cold." She yelled. "Or did you have one too many bottles of vodka?"

"STICKS, STOP BEING SO INSENSITIVE!" Blaze shrieked, smacking her up alongside the back of her head. "Sorry about that, Ruddy. She didn't mean it."

"Blimey, how long is it going to take to get to the North Pole?" Machopper asked.

"I think about eight hours." Silver replied, checking his watch. "But the days are six months long up here. So we could be middle-aged by the time we get there."

Eight Hours Later, the sleigh approached a frozen castle made from wood under the Northern lights in the middle of the night.

"Fina-bloomin-lly." Marine sighed. "We made it."

"Gee, Silver. You don't look happy to be here." Blaze noted.

"Huh? I fell asleep. Where are we?" Silver asked.

"We're at the North Pole dummy." She answered, rolling her eyes. "I think we're stuck in one of those bad Christmas specials."

"What makes you say that?" Marine asked.

"What? Don't you notice all the stop-motion?" Sticks answered as the rest looked at her like she wasn't sane. "What? It's true." The sleigh came in for a landing on the open ice away from the castle.

"Alright, everyone. Out of the sleigh." Blaze ordered. "But let's be quiet and... Sticks? Marine? What are you two doing?" The two were licking a giant striped pole that said 'North Pole' on it.

"What do you know." Stick said. "It is made of candy."

"Tastes like peppermint." Marine replied, taking a bite out of it. Blaze smacked the two on the back of the head before dragging them away with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Santa's workshop, the tied up Kris Kringle was watching his evil disguised counterpart looking at a monitor screen.

"You won't get away with this, Robotnik Claus." Santa warned. "My two elves, Jingle and Jangle, will bring Sonic the Hedgehog back here and he'll kick your egg in."

"I don't think so, Santa. I'm taking over your whole operation because you never gave me a present as a child." He replied.

"When were you ever a child?" Santa asked.

"Silence." The crazed fake Santa replied. "You will now make toys only for me, and I will take over Christmas. Yay!" Just then, an alarm went off and Robotnik Claus saw the five approaching mobians on the monitor screen. "Ah, Silver and his cohorts; snooping as usual I see."

"Silver? I thought they were bringing Sonic." Santa shook his head. "I'm giving those two lazy elves switches and lumps of coal this year."

"Well, if those heroes think they can get the better of me. Wait 'til they encounter my abominable snow yetis." Robotnik Claus laughed insanely.


	8. Blaze & Silver's Winter Wonderland: Pt 2

Blaze and Silver's Winter Wonderland: Part 2

As they entered the lower tunnels beneath Santa's workshop, the team of mobian heroes was overwhelmed by what they saw.

"Oh wow, look at all these toys." Silver exclaimed. "There are so many rubber duckies in here you could form a whole lake. Heck, Ernie would be in heaven."

"Blimey, here's a whole rack of boomerangs." Marine answered, walking over and picked up one of the curved sticks. "Now, I don't mean to sound ungrateful but couldn't Santa have more Down Unda toys than just this thing, I mean isn't this just a little bloomin' much."

"Hey, what about plush kangaroos?" Silver asked, which promptly earned him a smack alongside the head from Machopper.

"Alright children, why don't we stop the playground bickering and find out where they're keeping Santa?" Blaze stated. "Everyone, follow me down the tunnel and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

The group slowly made their way past endless rows of bicycles, footballs, and board games. As Silver quietly moved along, he accidently stepped on a small doll that had been left on the floor.

"Mama." The doll stated. Silver looked up.

"Ah, Blaze. Marine. Which one of you is it? And when's the baby due?" Silver asked. The two girls immediately punched him in the face, knocking the confused hedgehog down.

"Blimey, it's times like this I wish I had a hammer like Amy." The raccoon grumbled.

At that moment, Machopper heard the sound of struggling coming from underneath a stack of soccer balls.

"Holy Sydney! There's somebody under here." Machopper brushed several of the balls away with his tail, revealing an elf tied to a chair and gagged. "Well, hello there; little lady. We'll have you untied in a jiff." Marine quickly removed the gag and began untying the knots.

"Oh, thank you so much. You got to get me out of here." The elf girl pleaded, standing up and rubbing her wrists. "The yetis have gone crazy and started working for that bad egg."

"Now, just hold on a minute, miss." Silver interrupted. "Who are you and what's happened to Santa."

"Oh I'm sorry. They taken Santa to the main tower." The elf replied. "And my name is Helper."

"Now, just wait a minute." Sticks asked, her conspiracy senses going heywire. "Your name's Helper... as in helper elves? It's just you?"

"Well, of course. Me, Jingle, and Jangle take care of the reindeer. The yetis make the toys." The elf shrugged. "What don't tell me you believe that urban legend that their is a whole army of us making the gifts?"

"Darn it." Sticks growled, crossing her arms. "I hate it when a conspiracy goes belly-up."

"Ah," Marine pouted. "I wanted to meet Herby; I have a toothache."

* * *

At that moment, the elevator came down from one of the upper floors and a dozen or so yetis came barreling after the mobians.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Silver yelled. "QUICK! USE ANYTHING HANDY AS A WEAPON!"

Immediately, Blaze picked up several soccer balls set them on fire and launched them at the yetis, knocking three or four over.

"Ha, take that." Blaze yelled triumphantly. "I always was good at sports."

"Oh yeah, well, how good are you at Cat's Cradle." Marine answered.

"That's not a sport." The feline answered.

"Well, it should be." The raccoon replied, slipping string between her fingers.

Machopper grabbed several of the boomerangs off the rack and threw them all at once.

"Ha, it's like a boomerang machine gun." He yelled as the boomerangs nailed a whole group of the yetis. "I fail to see any bloody downside." At that moment, all of the boomerangs came smacking him back in the face. "Oh yeah, forgot about that part." The kangaroo muttered as stars danced around his head.

"You hairballs aren't going to take me alive." Sticks yelled, racing over to a stack of wrapped presents. "There has to be something in here I can use." As the yetis closed in on her, she tore open the packages one by one. "A yo-yo? No. Men's boxers? No. Wait, this is perfect." Pulling out a box that said, Ronko Cordless Electric Shaver on the side. She tore out the razor and clicked it on. "Alright, hairballs." She grinned, holding up the buzzing razor. "Which one of you wants to lose your fuzz first?" All of the yetis looked at her in horror, screamed, and ran the other direction. As they were fleeing, Marine kicked down a giant Christmas tree onto the fuzzballs, trapping them beneath it.

"Alright, Down Unda saves Christmas." Marine yelled triumphantly. "Oh wait, I better not say that too loud. Or they'll make it into a movie."

"Hurry, we got to get upstairs and save Santa." Helper pleaded. "Otherwise, Robotnik Claus will steal the toys and ruin Christmas."

"Don't worry, we'll go up and fix this mess." Blaze reassured her. "You stay down here and make sure those yetis don't get away."

Rushing onto the elevator, the five mobians headed up to the main workshop where a morbidly obese man in a red suit waited for them.

"Ah, welcome to my Christmas party." Robotnik Claus stated. "If I would have known you were coming, I would have prepared some eggnog and cranberry sauce."

"Eww, why don't you just throw a bloomin' fruit cake in there too." Marine stuck out her tongue. "Nobody likes that stuff for Christmas. I'd like Christmas cookies better."

"I don't have Christmas cookies but I do have an army ready to attack you." The villian replied.

"Wait don't tell me, you're going to sick a platoon of wooden nutcracker soldiers on us." Silver rolled his eyes. "The most cliche Christmas villain trope ever made."

"No, don't be so silly. That's completely unoriginal." Robotnik Claus snapped his fingers, and two rows of wooden soldiers came out. "These ones have sunglasses on; totally original." Pushing a button, the speakers in the workshop started to blare 'March of the Toy Soldiers'.

As the wooden soldiers marched towards Silver and the others, the villian made a hasty retreat up the stairs.

"Oh man, where's the mouse king when you need him?" As the soldiers closed in, Blaze started to chuckle which turned into straight out laughter.

"What's so funny? You little idgit." Machopper yelled in frustration. "Can't you see we're about to get crushed by giant G. I. Joe wanna-bes?"

"You do realize our attackers are made of wood, don't you?" Blaze asked, opening up her burning hands. "Stand aside, I'll turn these troops into kindling. You guys, go after the fat man."

As the other four ran up the stairs, Blaze proceeded to turn the wooden soldiers into an all-night barbeque. As the quartet reached the top of the stairs, they found Santa tied up with Robotnik Claus standing behind him.

"Bah, I'm not just going to hand him over." the villian snapped his finger. "Run, run as fast as you can. You won't escape my giant gingerbread man."

"OKAY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GUY!?" Silver yelled in exasperation. "HE'S THROWING EVERY BAD CHRISTMAS MOVIE IDEA AT US AT ONCE!"

"Mongo smash." The gingerbread man roared, smashing his cookie fist into the ground causing them to scatter. Machopper threw a lasso around this left leg while Sticks jumped on his right leg and barred her fangs.

"I really wish I had a gallon glass of milk right now." Sticks replied.

"Oh yummy." Marine stated, jumping onto the gingerbread man's chest. "I love the icing and toppings."

"NO! NOT THE BUTTONS!" Mongo screamed. "NOT THE GUMDROP BUTTONS!"

The three managed to bring down the giant cookie monster with a mighty crash and they proceed to greedily devour it.

Silver dashed towards Robotnik Claus turning into a spinball and smashing right through him.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Robotnik Claus wailed, as his body melted into a pile of red jelly. "I'm melting. I'm melting. What a Christmas."

"What!? He melted!?" Silver asked in disbelief. "That's not the real Dr. Eggman."

"No, and neither am I." A voice declared. A giant monitor screen on the back wall turned on revealing what appeared to be Eggman with a white mustache and off-color clothing. "I see you managed to destroy my Robotnik Claus clone."

"WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU!?" Silver asked.

"I'm the clone master." The figure, replied, stroking his greyed mustache. "This was merely a sample to give the people of Mobius, and unmerry Christmas. But next time, this world shall feel the wrath of Eggman Nega." The screen immediately turned off.

"Eggman Nega?" Silver thought. "I'll need to keep that in mind." He gazed over to the side and noticed the giant cookie turn into a blob of bright pink sugary goo resembling thin frosting.

"Ah, the cookie's all gone." Marine whimpered.

"Who cares?" Sticks grinned, dipping her finger into the sugary goop and eating it. "This stuff tastes even better." She began to gather a bunch of the icing while Silver looked on in confusion.

"The monster was a clone too!?" The albino asked. "What did he do throw cookie dough into the formula? HOW DID HE CLONE A GINGERBREAD MAN!?" Machopper went over and untied Santa.

"Hoho. Thank you so much for freeing me and Helper. Now, we should really go and let all those yetis out of the laundry room; where that villain trapped them. They been stuck in their with a pile of my dirty socks and underwear for a week."

The quartet had headed down the stairs to free the yetis. Upon returning to the room where they came from, they found Blaze laying on the floor groaning. Silver ran over to the fallen feline surrounded by charred wooden soldiers.

"Blaze." Silver picked her up. "Blaze, are you alright?"

"Silver, I've used up all my power." The cat replied, exhausted. "I wish I had something to eat." Sticks remembered the goo that she had gathered and went over to Blaze.

"Here, you can have some of this." The badger stated. "It's very good."

"Thanks." The cat replied, opening her mouth.

"I don't think that's a..." Silver stated, but he couldn't finish as Blaze had already consumed some of the frosting and swallowed it. "good idea."

"MMmmm; this is very sweet. Tastes like cotton candy." She commented, gleefully. Blaze stopped as her pupils dilated. She leapt out of Silver's arms and zipped back and forth around the room.

"Krickey, how much sugar was in that?" Marine asked.

"I don't know, cuz." Sticks replied. "But at least, she'll be alright."

"We're at the North Pole." Blaze proclaimed, looking around. "We're at the North Pole."

"Blaze, calm down a little." Silver replied. "Can you please..." He noticed that Blaze's eyes went wide. "Uh, why are you looking at me like that?" He looked up noticing mistletoe above him. "Uh oh." The kitty pounced onto the hedgehog causing him to fall over as he was bombarded with thousands of rapid-fire smooches.

"YAY! MERRY CHRISTMAS, SILVER!" Blaze stated, running around.

"Merry Christmas, Blaze." The albino hedgehog replied, sheepishly. His face and chest was covered with her lipstick.

"I don't think she can control herself in this sugar rush." Machopper commented.

"I'm surprised she can give someone a thousand kisses a second." Marine replied.

After they had released the yetis (who were coughing and holding their breath from the stinky laundry), the group soon got the factory up and running again. It wasn't long before Santa's sleigh was loaded with toys and ready to go.

"Ho ho. Thank you so much for helping the people of Mobius. The children will be so happy." He looked over at the five mobians. "Is there anything else I can do to show my gratitude."

"Well, blimey. How about a ride home?" Marine asked. "Oh, and a game station for each of us."

"We'll see about that." Santa laughed. "Now, hurry up and hop in the sleigh." Santa and the mobians took off into the night sky. The sound of jingling bells ringing through the winter air. Blaze would continue to cling onto Silver for the entire ride home; she wouldn't experience the crash until they had returned home.

* * *

Back on South Island, a shocking TV expose was airing for the holiday.

"Tonight on Trobbin Screech," The TV talk show announced. "I'm going to talk to two North Pole elves who say Santa was kidnapped by an evil candy clone and the two are going to retire; and going to Moai."

"Hey Santa, we got your wallet."

"Yeah, thanks for paying for our plane tickets."

* * *

Hey there, this is B. J. Williams. I and my co-writer, would like to wish you guys a Merry Christmas.  
This will be the final chapter to be published for 2017. The next chapter won't be posted until the feast of Epiphany (January 6th).


	9. Ericius Regiis Et Pontifex

Ericius Regiis Et Pontifex

The hedgehog royal family was currently on Christmas Island. Unfornately, they were practically residing in tents. Sonia was upset about the situation.

"What's wrong, Sonia?" Manic asked.

"It's these shoes of mine." Sonia replied. "These no longer any good."

"Do they have any holes in them?" Ledian asked, lifting up the purple hedgehog's shoe.

"No, they've completely fallen out of style by now." She whined.

"We are in the middle of a survival situation, and you're caring about fashion?" Amy asked. "I think you need to get your priorities." Amy asked, dumbfounded.

"Sis. Where I grew up, nobody cared about what was in style." Manic replied. "The only thing they cared about is whether or not the clothing did its job."

"No wonder not everyone has a sense of style." Sonia replied.

"Hello, Mobius to Sonia." Manic replied, irritated. "The ones who don't have style usually get what the fashionistas throw out. We aren't the ones who are being completely wasteful." Sonia glared at Manic who also gave back a harsh glare.

"Sonia, Manic, enough." Aleema replied, trying to calm them down. "Now is not the time to be fighting like this. We need to stay calm and figure out where to go from here. We are currently homeless and need to look for a place to live."

"Why not our summer home on the Seaside Island?" Sonia asked. "Come on, it's the Ocean Palace."

"That place is well-known." Argus answered. "And it's the first place the Gorgonites are going to look."

"Has anyone seen Sonic?" Manic asked.

"You can take a wild guess what he is doing." Amy answered. "Uncle Chuck's death has been the hardest on him."

* * *

Sonic, himself, was not with the others. He was out in the woodlands alone. He was up against a tree.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" He shouted, sobbing. "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE THE CASE?" He was dashed around. "WHY DID UNCLE CHUCK HAVE TO DIE?" He paused. "I just... I just wanna..." He noticed some yelling on the side. "Huh?" He ran over to see what it was. "What?"

He saw an older fushica cardinal mobian in a grey shirt and a black cossack with scarlet piping. He was injured and chased by several humans with a murderous look on their face. The bird tripped and fell on his stomache; he turned around to face the killers.

"Alright, we finally have you right were we want you... dead." One of them stated. In reaction, Sonic hit the attacker with a homing attack. Knocking him away into a tree. He did more homing attacks on the goons.

"Grr, let's get out of here." Another stated, grabbing his buddies and fleeing.

"Get outta here, you pixelbrained morons." the blue blur stated to the ones running away. He turned to the bird. "Are you alright?" The mobian just looked at him.

"Yes, thank you." He replied as Sonic got him up. After a second, the bird realized who the hedgehog was. "HOLY CHRIST, IT'S KING SONIC! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"

"Yeah, I'm still alive." Sonic replied. "Who are you again?"

"I am Cardnial Jacob Cardnial. I was the priest who was the substitute for your wedding with Queen Amy." He explained. Sonic thought about it and he recognized him.

"Oh, you're that guy." The blue blur answered. "How have things been?"

"Things could be better." He replied. "Are the other members of the royal family around?"

"They aren't far from here." The blue blur answered. "Come with me." The hedgehog guided the bird to the royal hiding place. Queen Aleema was surprised about the guest that had arrived and quickly tried to get a meal prepared for him. Amy came up.

"It's good to see you again." Amy answered.

"It's a pleasure to see the royal family again." Jacob answered.

"Who exactly is this guy?" Manic asked. "Why is he so important?"

"He was a friend of your father's." Aleema replied to him. "He was born from a minor noble family. After he got his share of his inheritance, he gave it all away and went to Spagonia.

"I was ordaned in the diocese of Spagonia and went sent out to West Side Island." Jacob explained. "When Julain's coup had occurred, I willingly stayed behind when the others fled. I had traveled around the Mobian lands under Julain's control during his reign to do the services and bring comfort to the various freedom fighter groups."

"Basically, if he was caught from what I read, he might have been put to death for 'crimes against the regime'." Aleema explained.

"Why are you here?" Manic asked him.

"I never got to tell you guys this." Jacob stated. "But I need your help."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"The anti-mobian hate group, known as the Triple Q, has captured the college taking them hostage." Jacob explained. "They have forced them at gunpoint to rid of his place and make the hate group's commander as the next leader. Forunately, the college guards were able to grant him escape. I tried to find you as swiftly as I can."

"Why in the world would an anti-mobian hate group attack the college?" Amy asked him. After thinking about it, she came to a shocking conclusion. "Wait... you don't mean."

"I was shocked to find out that the college had chosen me to be the leader of the papacy." The cardnial replied. "I would end up as the first mobian to ever be in that position. The hate group attacked us before my ascent. Can you help us?"

"I don't see why not." Sonic answered.

"As much as I would like to keep you safe." Argus stated. "There is nothing that I can do to change your mind, so I'll go with you."

"What about mom?" Manic asked.

"I'll have the rest of my squad guard the house." The dog stated.

"You don't have to go with us, if you don't want to." Amy stated to the canine.

"I have a duty to the royal family, and I'm going to make sure that that duty is fulfilled." Argus replied. "I was trusted with your safety."

"Very well." Sonic replied.

"I'll need to protect mom." Manic replied. "I and sis can do that."

"Alright, alright." Sonia replied.

"Now, that is settled. Let's get going." Amy stated. As she, her husband, the canine and the cardinal headed out of the area towards Spagonia.

* * *

The quartet had arrived in the countryside of Spagonia. There was massive tension in the area because of the sudden rise of the Triple Q in Vaicus City. It was one of the few Pre-Mobian cities that had been preserved and one of the few cities where humans and mobians are one people, instead of two.

Vaicus City completely despised the new rulers for not only forcefully taking a position that they viewed as sanctified, but also forcing upon the people something that was completely alien to their principles.

Sonic, Amy, Argus, and Jacob Cardinal arrived at the basilica while trying to remain hidden from the armed Triple Q members guarding the entrance.

"We need to find a way in there." Jacob replied. "I remember that the other members of the College of Cardinals have been taken hostage. We can't let this anti-pope destroy the faith of millions across Mobius."

"But how are we going to do that?" Argus asked. The four of them thought for a moment. Then, an idea came across the blue blur's mind.

"Wait, I have an idea." Sonic stated. "I know it's a bit on the controversial side but I think it'll work."

"What's your plan?" Jacob asked.

Later, the cardinal was trying to sneak into the basilica. But unforunately, the clergyman tripped and fell. Triple Q members noticed him.

"THERE'S THE CARDINAL!" One shouted. "GET HIM!" The terrorist members chased after the clergyman. But they had managed to capture him and drag him back to the main guard, struggling to get out.

"Ha, you might have escaped the first time around." He stated. "But this time, we were ready for you. How's it feel to be a prisoner, huh?" The cardinal didn't replied. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Answer the question." The cardinal remained silent. "Oh, giving me the silent treatment?" He turned to the others. "Put him in the cell with the rest of them." The guards dragged the cardinal off.

All the while, Sonic and Argus looked on to see this.

"Oh no, they captured the cardinal." Sonic answered, a little upset. "How are we going to do this now?"

"Sonic, we need to continue with our plan like you mentioned." Argus replied. "We will be able to rescue him with the others."

"I just hope that Amy is able to do her part as well." Sonic stated in concern as the two of them snuck around to get inside.

The Triple Q guards had dragged the cardinal towards the cell where the eleven other cardinals were.

"Looks like we got them all." One of the members stated.

"Indeed." Another replied. "Our leader would be pleased."

"And we finally be rid of this blasted church once and for all, like those of the Reformation of Old had wanted, along with those of the Enlightenment of Old." The first one had stated. The second one went up into the cardinal's face.

"So, sneaky cardinal." The second asked. "What do you have to say for yourself?" The clergyman remained quiet. "Still giving us the silent treatment? Very well, maybe you will be more talkative with your buddies in your cell." He stated, as the cell door was opened up.

"YABOOM!" A feminine voice shouted. The sounds of a piko piko hammer echoed throughout the hallways. A little while later, all of the Triple Q members were laying on the ground completely beat up. And the clergyman held the hammer in her hand, tearing off a false beak revealing a pink hedgehog in the garb. "Sorry boys," She stated. "But you got the wrong cardinal."

"Huh?" The other cardinals stated in unison.

"What's going on?" One of them asked.

"We'll explain later." Amy answered. "Let's get out of here. Jacob will help get you to safety." Then, the cardinals got out of the cell as swift as they could in an orderly manner. And they fled the cell.

* * *

Sonic and Argus had made it into the throne room of the basilica; they had saw the perpetrator of the who caused this mess. There was a midget sitting in the chair with the crown on his head.

"Oh, petty mobians had come to see me?" The midget had stated with a smug attitude. "Have you come to be a part of my flock?"

"We aren't going to be following you." Argus answered. "We're here to rid of you."

"You can't remove me." He declared. "I am the Pope. I decide whether you have salvation or damnation." Sonic just walked up to him. "And my word is inflauiable. If you just kiss my ring, I will just ignore your comments and intrusions."

"If you were the real pope, then I'm going to hell for this." Sonic stated. He punched the midget in the face, knocking the faker off of St. Peter's chair. The crown went flying of the anti-pope's head; Argus dove for the crown and caught it.

"I got it." The canine stated.

"You'll pay for this." The midget answered as he left to an area with less room.

"Argus, you meet up with Amy." Sonic answered. "I'll take care of this fraud." The blue blur zipped after the little man. The blue blur had chased the midget man around the bascilica.

 _"Man, I didn't expect this person to be as fast as he is."_ Sonic thought to himself. _"It's like he's a mobian, but there is no way that can be possible."_ The blue blur gradually got closer and closer to the midget man. The hedgehog gave himself one giant push forward and tackled the guy.

The two tumbled around down the hallway into the pews. Sonic was able to grab what he thought was the guy's shirt. But the midget threw him off and he landed among the seats. The hedgehog stood up looking in his hand to find a latex mask.

"What in the...?" Sonic asked himself. He looked up and saw that the guy he was facing was a donkey mobian. The hedgehog stood there with his mouth agape.

"Oh no, I've been discovered." The guy stated, as he was trying to get out of the area. But Sonic was able to beat him to the door and locking the two inside.

"Who are you anyway?" Sonic stated.

"If you really want to know, my name is Jack Ass." The donkey had stated. Sonic was trying to hold back a chuckle. "Hey, quit laughing."

"Yes, you are." The blue blur answered.

"Silence." The faker stated. "You won't be able to defeat me."

"Sure, you'll win." Sonic stated, not taking him seriously. "What's driving you anyway? Huh? Hatred?"

"No."

"Discrimnation?"

"No."

"Religious prejudice?"

"No."

"Superiority of any kind?"

"No."

"Then, what is it?" Sonic asked as he continued to dodge the donkey's attacks. "What is the thing that is driving you to do these actions?"

"A girl." The donkey replied.

"What?" Sonic asked, not amused with what he heard.

"Jenny dumped me and I'm going to get revenge on her." Jack explained, leaving Sonic completely dumbfounded.

"Let me get this straight." Sonic stated. "A woman broke your heart. So, you get plastic surgery to make yourself look like a human; start an anti-mobian hate group; and try to overthrow the college of cardinals just to get back at her!?"

"Yep. It makes perfect sense." The donkey stated.

"How in the world does the Papacy fit in all this?" The blue blur asked.

"She was Catholic." He answered.

"YOU ARE A FLIPPIN' DUMB ASS!" Sonic yelled. "I have heard a lot of dumb plans within my career as a hero, but yours... yours takes the cake. I have never seen this kind of idiocy in my life. You have created the most stupid plot have ever stopped; and that is an accomplishment."

"I'M STILL GOING TO BEAT YOU!" Jack shouted, rushing forward to headbutt the hedgehog. Sonic just sidesteped and the donkey slammed his head up against the stone wall. "Ow." He fell over unconscious.

"You were saying?" The blue blur bantered.

* * *

After the Triple Q was chased out and Vaicus City was liberated, they can finally get back to normal. Jacob Cardinal had ascended to the become Pope Matthew. The hedgehog royal family was able to attend the coronation in a spot that would allow full view but also keep them hidden from the press.

"I think I lost a few brain cells fighting their leader." Sonic told his siblings. "He was that much of an idiot."

"Don't worry about it, Sonic." Sonia answered. "We have plenty of ice packs for an aching brain."

As they continued to watch, they heard of what the date was. Amy was shocked of the year that was mentioned.

"This is the five thousands. That can't be right; it should be the thirty-two hundreds." Amy thought to herself. "How is this possible?"

Then, at last, they brought out the crown to be place on the new pope's head.

"Dude, that crown is huge." Manic stated. "Are you sure that is going to fit?"

"Relax, it'll fit." Sonic replied as the crown was place on the cardinal's head. But the crown slid down even farther. VOP!

"Hey, who turned out the lights." Matthew joked, noticing that the crown completely blocked his vision.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out." One of the guards stated. They grabbed the crown to get it off, but it would not budge. They tugged on the relic but it would not move from the head of the pope. "Oh shoot, it's stuck. Quick someone go and get the butter."


	10. Of Mobian and Machine: Pt 1

Of Mobian and Machine: Part 1

It was late in the afternoon. A little cheetah girl was on her way home as the sun was setting. Noticing the darkening sky, she let out a groan.

"Aw, man. Mom told me not to be out after dark." The little feline whined. "If I don't get back, I'm gonna be grounded for a month." Picking up her pace, the little cheetah didn't watch where she was going; And she happened to trip over something hard half-buried in the dirt.

"Ow." She yelled, tumbling over. "Who put that dumb rock there?" But when the cheetah turned to look, she noticed a robotic arm and part of a head sticking out of the soil. "Oh cool." She started to dig the buried robot out with her claws. "It must be a robot from the War with Julian. I wonder how long its been buried here." After digging it halfway out, the little girl managed to accidentally activate a switch on the robot's back. She failed to hear a low voice say, "Solar Batteries Activated". After digging the metallic body out of the ground, she was shocked by what she saw.

"Whoa, a Robot Princess Sally." She exclaimed. "Well, half Princess Sally anyway." The robot had patches of fur and skin all over its body, partially decayed. It resembled a terminator with half of its fleshy covering gone. "Ughhh." She tried to move the heavy robot. "This thing won't budge. Oh well, I'll come back tomorrow with my friends." Taking off, the cheetah girl failed to notice a small gleam forming in the eye of the deactivated robot...

* * *

Back aboard the Sky Patrol, Marine had just woke up and was getting her morning cup of juice. As she started to make breakfast, the news report came on the kitchen TV.

"And in other news today, word has come out that the deposed Royal Hedgehog family is indeed alive. This was reported shortly after the ascent of Pope Matthew. Although sources state the royal family's location remains a mystery." Collie Chang took a breath before continuing. "And a special report, strange sighting of an unknown robot that people claim resembles Princess Sally Acorn has been seen in several towns and cities on West Side Island. None of these reports can be confirmed, but authorities suspect the robberies of various locations can be linked to these sightings. But the stolen contents is currently unknown.

At that moment, Tails came walking into the kitchen drinking his cup of hot cocoa. Upon hearing the news report, he immediately spat out his hot cocoa all over the screen.

"Blimey, did I make it too hot?" Marine asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost or somethin'."

"Nooooo... I can't be." Tails looked at the news report in horror. "She couldn't be back after all these years."

"What are you talkin' about, Tails?" She asked. "You know anything about that robot?"

"I just might know who it is." He replied, running to his workshop. "Marine, get everyone else to the meeting on the double." He stuck his head back into the room. "Oh, and a word of advice."

"Yes?" She asked, curious.

"If anyone ever offers to give you a funny kiss, don't let them do it." Tails added, shivering at a distant memory. "There was nothing funny about it at all."

* * *

It was seven o'clock in Soleanna. Professor Von Schlemmer was finishing up in his laboratory. The good doctor had spent the past few days studying the scrap leftover from Metal Sonic from his attack on the city.

"Vow. Zis robot parts are incredible. I can't believe Robotnik had such amazing designs." The green skinned scientist exclaimed as he turned his equipment off. "Vell, there is nothing left of Julian's mind in ze robot's memory banks. But I may be able to get ze robot functional again for ze benefit of Mobian kind." The doctor was so wrapped up in his work, he didn't notice the window open behind him. Nor did he hear the sound of mechanical footsteps approaching. Finally, hearing some movement he spoke without turning around. "Oh, you can just leave ze drink on ze table..." POW! A blow struck to the back of his neck, knocking the doctor unconscious. "GOTT IN HIMMEL!" He muttered before going out like a light.

The half-robotic-looking Sally stepped away from the doctor and approached the platform where the partially reassembled Metal Sonic lay.

"Soon you will be back on your feet, my love." He metallic voice hissed. "And then, we're going to make these flesh bags pay for your defeat and my humiliation."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Sky Patrol's meeting room on the other side of the planet, Tails and four other mobians were gathered at the table.

"I want to thank you all for meeting here so quickly." Tails started, taking his seat. "With Galaxina and Greywolf back visiting, Meterek Isle. We're shorthanded at the moment."

"No problem, Tails." Cream added, drinking her morning coffee. "So, we're hear to stop a mean robot Princess Sally."

"Actually, yes. Her name is Robo-Sally." Tails hit a button on a remote, causing a screen to come down from the ceiling and a series of slides started to show. "Several years ago, Julian decided to try and inflitrate Knothole with a mechanical version of Princess Sally." Tails clicked the button. "She had us all fooled for a while but Sonic and I saw through her disguise." He clicked the button again. "For what we had gathered, she was there to distract us while Julain tried to robotisize the real one." Tails looked around the room. "Eventually, we were able to save the real Sally and left the scrambled robot for Julain to deal with."

"Looks like he didn't do that." Rocket added. "I guess the robot must have wandered off in the chaos after the battle and ran out of power somewhere."

"I've heard about this attack in the intelligence reports. I have read on the freedom fighters." Mina added. "Someone must have reactivated the robot recently by mistake; and now it's up to something."

"Krickey, since Julain is gone. What is its motive?" Marine asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, the only thing we have to go on is several laboratories on West Side and South Island had been plundered." Tails added. "And you'll never guess what's gone missing."

"Don't tell me. I've already heard the crime reports." Mina groaned, shaking her head. "The scrapped body parts of Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, and Shard. And you know what that means."

"Yeah, sounds like Juliet is trying to build her own Romeo." Cream added with a laugh. "Or would it be Eve trying to build her own Adam?"

"Whatever it is. We've got to stop her before we have another robot Sonic to deal with." Tails shook his head. "This is almost as bad as that whole psuedo Sonic business a few years ago."

"You do know she stole his parts too right?" Mina added.

"Don't remind me." Tails replied, as they all stood up. "Now, let's get to the control room and fly this bucket of bolts back to West Side Island."

* * *

Deep in a laboratory on West Side Island, something sinister was brewing. The broken and damaged lab was somewhere in Metropolis Zone. It was the location that had given birth to her in the first place. It was the closest thing Robo-Sally had to a home and it was the perfect place to bring her robotic companion to life.

"This should do the trick." Robo-Sally said to herself as the automated assembly line fused an repaired the different pieces she had cobbled together from various Sonic robots. "Taking the best pieces off past versions to make myself the perfect man; not even the real Sally Acorn would have thought of this." Pulling out several compact discs, she loaded them into a slot on the computer: Sonic's autobiography, other heroes memoriares on Sonic, and every news report that has ever been done on him. "This beautiful machine will be everything I could want out of a blue metallic hedgehog."

After the mechanical arms had done their work, two tubes detached from the giant computer and hooked into the robot Sonic's head. All of the data from the discs downlowaded into the robot's harddrive and it was only a few minutes before his eyes lit up a glowing angry red.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Robo-Sally asked.

"Like it is juice and jam time." The robot Sonic replied, yanking the cables out of his head. "And I feel like I want to smash some meat bags."

"Then, I think I'll call you... Mecha Sonic. The perfect final form of all robot Sonics." Robo-Sally smiled. "Trust me, my darling. You're going to love it here."


	11. Resurgence of the Past: Pt 1

Resurgence of the Past: Part 1

Relic the Pika had always been interested in archaeology since she was a little girl. She had learned about the old legends and wanted to know the truth behind them. It was those stories and that drive for truth that had given her the motivation to become such. But her favorite among the old stories was the legend of Pollux and Castor.

She was in the Hidden Palace getting ready to leave for a recently discovered archaeological dig when she got a phone call.

"Hmm, I wonder who this would be?" Relic asked herself as she walked over to the phone. She picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Is Relic there?" A feminine voice asked.

"Yes, I'm Relic." She asked. "Who is this?"

"This is Amy Rose." She answered.

"Are you serious?" Relic asked, starting to turn estatic. "Is this really Queen Amy?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"I can't believe the rumors were true." The blue pika stated, excitedly. "I can't believe you're still alive. Is the rest of the royal family still alive?"

"Most are alive too." Amy answered. "Anyway, we are in need of your help."

"How can I help you?" Relic asked.

"The rebel leader has claimed that Nazo the Warhog is a complete myth." Amy stated. "But this isn't true because he is the father of all hedgehogs. This is why I'm calling you."

"Funny that you mention that, your majesty." She stated. "I was just getting ready to head to a dig site relating to Nazo. Would you like to come along?"

"Sure." She answered. "I'll give you the location to pick me up, but you can't tell anyone of my location. But I can tell you the number that you can give to the others."

* * *

A shuttle had arrived at the dig around a couple of hours later. It landed in the heartland of the Republican States. The area was flat grassland as far as the eye can see, beside the river that was nearby them. Relic came out of the shuttle alongside of Amy Rose who followed her.

"I didn't expect that stuff relating to Nazo the Warhog would be out here." She commented.

"Well, from what I heard this was where they found it." Relic stated as they continued onto the scene. Some of the ones working there where shocked to see who was with the pika mouse.

"My word, I didn't expect to see the queen here." One of them stated.

"It's alright." Amy answered.

"So, is there anything that is relating to Nazo the Warhog?" Amy asked.

"We did manage to find this thing." One of the archaeologist said. He pulled out a computer. "We found this among the old artifacts." He explained. "After cross referencing, the technological pieces, we were able to determine that it is the same technology level that Emerl was built. So, it is assumed that it was around the same time."

"Oh, does it function?" Relic asked.

"We were able to turn it on but unfortunately the text is written in the Pre-Mobian language. And none of us are trained in it, this is where you come in Relic." He answered. "Is it possible for you to take this computer back with you and decode the text?"

"I actually brought the books with me." Relic stated. "I can decode it right here."

"By the way and not meaning to be rude, what is the queen doing here?" He asked.

"She was looking for evidence of Nazo the Warhog." Relic stated.

"Alright, we'll keep digging; you two start the decoding." He said.

"I'll read the text off and Relic can look up the stuff up." Amy explained.

"Sounds like a plan." The pika replied, pulling out some books.

The two girls began to look over the text and begin to piece together the message together with the text. They continued but then they encountered something shocking.

"Wait a second," Amy stated.

"What is it?" Relic asked.

"This isn't writing done by Nazo the Hedgehog." Amy explained, in shock. "This is from Micheal Hedgewig."

"My word, this would be helpful nonetheless." The pika explained.

"Well, what do we have?" Amy asked.

"Let's see here." Relic answered as she began to read off the translation of the text.

 _"December 25th, 2309: Well, I never expected my Christmas to be filled with turmoil. We had fought against Dark Gaia today and we were victorious in the battle, otherwise I wouldn't be here writing this entry. It is a shame that Chip fell into a coma; he would have missed out on the holidays. But at least the mess with the bomb dropping on September 7th is finally over. My wife, Anne, can at least be comfortable as I had heard that she is with child. Hopefully, we will have a healthy and strong child."_

The two girls skipped some entries until they had come across the child's birth.

 _"June 21st, 2310: My baby boy is born, but I didn't expect him to be born as a brown anthropomorphic hedgehog. This has caused some concern for many of us due to the amount of children born outside of the shielded cities being born as anthropomorphic critters. From the data that the doctors managed to gather, they had hypothesized that it might have something to do with something Dark Gaia might have released in combination of the nuclear radiation. In turn, they had started calling this condition, 'Anthro Syndrome'. But as of right now, it is unclear what will happen to these children. I sure hope God will treat these people well."_

"That is something I could have never guessed." Relic stated. "Who would have thought there was a time when mobians were considered no different than humans everywhere."

"There has to be something in the text somewhere that had caused things to change." Amy stated. "Maybe there is something later that might gives some explainations."

The two girls continued down the texts. They found their answer to the question in a later entry as the pink hedgehog predicted.

 _"August 13th, 2331: It's depressing. But this is my last entry in this journal and I will explain what happened to anyone that finds this digital journal. The 'Purification Mandates' were passed because of too many people getting harmed by mobians._  
 _I remember an rhino child playing on the football team; he accidentally gave one of the defensive linemen a concussion from charging the line. And there was another incident where a human guy married a cat woman and she accidentally torched his back on their wedding night in the heat of passion. The 'Purification Mandates' dictated that all of those with 'Anthro-Syndrome' are to be expelled from human society at once._  
 _But there are many people who do not want to be forcibly separated from their children, siblings, or spouses. I don't want my boy, Nazo, to be alone out in the wilds. Thus it was dictated that people who refuse to give up the ones with Anthro-Syndrome are to be forced into exile with them. He have finished the preparations to leave our home. I do not know where we will end but all that I know is where ever we go. I can only hope that some good comes out of this."_

"There is a Nazo the Warhog." Amy stated. "Those words stated that there is one."

"But it's still uncertain if that is referring to Nazo the Warhog or not." Relic replied. "But we do have a headstart on discovering the truth behind the story."

"I just hope that with this evidence that Nazo can be confirmed true." Amy answered. "How hard is it to get a conclusion to these questions?"

"Your majesty," Relic commented with a sigh. "Welcome to the historian's world."


	12. Resurgence of the Past: Pt 2

Resurgence of the Past: Part 2

Relic and Amy had attempted to continue to try to find some information on Nazo the Warhog. After hours of non-stop searching, and a few cappuccinos later, it started to look like a dead end for the case. Relic had already fallen asleep, but Amy continued to press on trying to find something. It was around 2 in the morning when Amy went to the sleeping pika mouse.

"Relic, wake up." Amy stated, tapping on Relic's shoulders.

"Oh Knuckles, you're such a tease." Relic replied in her sleep.

"Relic, wake up." The pink hedgehog said, louder and shaking the pika. The shocked Relic woke up quickly.

"Ugh, Amy. I was in the middle of a sweet dream. What is it?" Relic asked.

"I think I found something." She stated. "Have a look." The archeologist had yawned trying to stay awake as she was shown the computer moniter. She read the thing over.

"Grr, Amy." The pika stated in annoyance. "That is a notification for a presentation of 'The Thousand Year Cycle', whatever that thing is. And you had woke me up for this?"

"No, look at the details." The pink hedgehog pointed out. The pika mouse looked at the small-sized text. Her eyes had widened.

"There is going to be information about Nazo the Warhog at the presentation?" Relic asked with glee. "Bravo, Amy. Jolly good show."

"So if we go to this presentation, we'll find the information that we need." Amy replied.

"I have a better idea." The pika mouse answered. "We should look up who is the one doing the presentation and talk to him directly."

"Okay." Amy Rose turned to the notification and scrolled down to try to see who will do the presentation. "A-ha, here it is." She stated. "It looks like that Professor Dillon Pickle will be in charge of the presentation."

"I'm familiar with the professor." Relic stated. "I know that he works at Spagonia University. This will be an easy trip and shouldn't take much effort."

* * *

After traveling across Mobius to reach Spagonia University, Amy and Relic left their transport and traversed the walkways of the campus grounds. When they had arrived at the professor's building, there was a lanky man leaving the building. He was wearing a green turtleneck sweater with a suit coat over it and matching pants. The guy turned to the two mobians.

"Excuse me, have you seen Professor Pickle anywhere?" He asked them.

"We were just heading to his office to see him." Relic replied.

"I was just at his office. He isn't there." The guy answered. "He hasn't answered any of my calls either. I'm starting to worry about what might be going on."

"Are you his assistant?" Amy asked.

"I am." He stated. "And I was letting him know that we needed to reschelude the presentation due to having the campus schelude already booked, but no response. I'm going to head to his residence."

"We were going to see the Professor ourselves." Relic explained to the assistant. "Perhaps we can go with you."

"Well, if you insist." He answered with a sigh.

As they had walked to the residence of Professor Pickle, Relic and assistant were talking back and forth about academic stuff that Amy didn't care for. They continued to talk until they arrived at the residence.

"Is this it?" Relic asked.

"This is his home: 1926 Williams Street." The assistant answered. "We should head up and knock on the door." The three of them walked up to the door. He knocked on the door but the tap allowed the door to crack open. "What?"

"The door was already open?" Relic asked. "I didn't expect the professor to be careless."

"He isn't careless." He defended the professor. "He is through with his actions." Amy went up to the door to see what might have caused this. The pink hedgehog examined the door and found that the slot for the bolt of the knob was damaged.

"I might be wrong about this but I think that the door was forced open at some point." She stated. "See?" She pointed what she had seen out to the other two.

"My word." Relic stated. "What could have happened?"

"I think we'll find more clues inside." She continued. The trio continued inside of the residence only to find that the place was a mess. As they continued, the assistant stepped on something. He looked down and found a pistol.

"Something seriously wrong has happened." He said, picking up the pistol. "I recognize this as the professor's pistol. He wouldn't have pulled this out if someone didn't break into his house."

"I'm starting to see that there was a struggle here." Amy answered. "You think that the professor had been abducted?"

"I think that might be the case." The assistant stated. "I'm going to call the police. You two, search the house to see if you can find any clues or anything that might have been taken." After a little bit, Relic and the assistant met in the living room.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"I found artifacts in the bedroom." Relic stated. "There were things relating not only to Nazo the Warhog but also to Amunrapi as well."

"Those artifacts were to be shown with the presentation about 'The Thousand Year Cycle'." The assistant stated. "Which after looking through the scattered papers, I couldn't find the presentation anywhere. I'm beginning to believe that the professor was abducted and his presentation was stolen."

"But what kind of thieves would go after a professor and his notes?" Relic asked.

"I honestly don't know." The assistant stated. "Because all of the funds he had, haven't been disturbed."

"If these were just petty thieves, they should have gone after the money as well." The pika mouse had stated. "This doesn't make any logical sense at all."

The two entered the kitchen where Amy Rose was. They seen that she had gone pale and she was staring at the wall. Relic and the assistant could tell a look of horror was on her face. She wanted to look away but she couldn't.

"Amy, what's wrong?" The concerned pika asked her. The pink hedgehog didn't saw a word, but pointed towards the wall. The two turned following Amy's gaze and pointing finger.

There was a queer and frightful image marked upon the kitchen's wall. What was peculiar was the large amount of detail that the disturbing image had as if someone had taken their time to make the twisted portrait or a symbol representing a person or a thing. It was hard for them to describe it. But the best guess would be a mink's head with a single red eye, and what appeared to be four horns coming off of it. Each horn had a different design. The first horn was black and it resembled a thorn that one would see on a rose. The second horn was one made of gold, but it had rusted and was broken. The third horn was made from what appeared to be steel and had a circuitry pattern carved on it. And the final horn was amethyst in color, but it appeared to be translucent as if it were made of pure psychic energy.  
But the final part of the image, which was the part that frightened Amy the most, was the inscription underneath the mink's head. It only had one character and it was enlargened so it was easily recognized as a lemniscate. Or for those who weren't familiar with mathematics, they would see is as an infinity symbol.

"What kind of image is this?" Relic asked in shock.

"And what kind of twisted mind would make such a thing alongside of kidnapping the professor?" The assistant asked.

"Do you think that all of things are connected somehow?" Relic asked.

"They might be." Amy stated, finally looking away from the image. But by the time she looked away, the image was already burned into her mind. It reminded her of when she was abducted herself and was a prisoner inside the Twilight Cage. The head reminded her of her captor that Sonic had defeated in battle. "But I think we should be extremely careful when investigating this even farther."

"What makes you think that is the case?" Relic asked.

"They maybe linked to an enemy much more dangerous than Eggman." Amy replied. "And maybe even more so than the Gorgonites."


	13. Resurgence of the Past: Pt 3

Resurgence of the Past: Part 3

As the police continued to investigate the abduction scene, Relic and Amy Rose were dismissed from the area.

"So much for finding anything about the warhog." Amy stated. "I just hope we didn't come to a dead end."

"No, we didn't." Relic replied. "It would seem extremely odd that someone would abduct the professor given the circumstances in which he was in."

"I wish there was some kind of lead that could help us narrow down our search." The pika had stated.

"Psst. Psst." A voice stated. The two girls turned to see where the voice was coming from. They had noticed a mobian in a robe and cloak with the shadow of the hood covering its face. "Can you come over 'ere? I think I may have some information about your missing professor."

"Yes?" Amy asked in curiosity as she walked closer to the figure. Relic stayed a little behind the pink hedgehog being cautious.

"There are many people who have been reporting of unknown lights in the Poveglia Marsh that appear after dark." He stated. "And there was also cases of unknown individuals journeying into those wetlands and disappearing from sight."

"What does this have to do with Professor Pickle?" Relic asked him.

"That was the last place he was spotted around from what I have seen." He explained. "And from what I saw, he was being dragged into the marsh. If you want to rescue him, please do so."

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I am not allowed to reveal my identity, madame." The cloaked figure explained. "But I believe you may end up knowing who I am soon enough." Then, he fled into the shadows. Amy tried to get his attention, but failed. She sighed and turned to her companion.

"The Poveglia Marsh, huh?" She stated. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Amy, are you crazy?" The archaeologist asked, with a scared look on her face. "We can't just rush headlong into that place. Don't you know that it is rumored to be haunted?"

"What other option do we have, Relic?" Amy answered. "It's our only lead to Professor Pickle. We need to follow it if we want to have a chance to save and talk to him."

"Well, alright." She stated. "I just don't want to disappear without a trace."

"Been there, done that." Amy replied. "I know how to deal with that. So let's go." Upon hearing that, the pika let out an audible gulp. "Besides, I got plenty of experience with the paranormal."

* * *

The two girls approached the Poveglia Marsh as sunset was approaching. Relic was getting a bit more frightened as they had entered into the wetland with flashlights in hand. As they entered the flooded field, the stench of rotting wood had filled the air. The pike was feeling a little nauseous from the miasma.

"Ugh." Relic stated.

"Are you all right?" Amy asked.

"It's this smell." She replied.

"The quicker we find the Professor the better." Amy replied; the pika was starting to notice that Amy was starting to feel a little uneasy herself. As they continued to walk along the wetlands, they started to her some sounds going off of the trail. "You hear that? I'm hearing some echo off to the side."

"By George, I hear it too." Relic answered.

"We need to head out." Amy stated as she left the beaten path.

"Amy, you're acting like your husband." The pika stated, following her. "Well, not like that's a bad thing but still." They continued down the waterway, the path that they were originally on disappeared into the darkness behind them.

The two stayed close to each other as they traversed the dark swampland. They started to hear some groans. The groans were long and hard; sounding like if it were a chord.

"Amy? What is that sound?" Relic asked the hedgehog, becoming frightened.

"I don't know." She answered. "But it's not something I recognize."

They heard as louder version to their right. They couldn't see what it was over in that direction. Amy turned her flashlight in that direction and the two girls screamed as the light was shined on a large monster. They zipped away from the unidentifiable creature as it gave out a blood-curdling roar.

The creature took flight after the mobians staring down with its completely black eyes with bright yellow irises. He continued to pursue them. It seemed to scare and pursue the two mobians out of amusement rather than trying to capture them.

The frightened women scurried across the forest floor of the woods trying to evade the monster and hid behind some trees and slid into logs. The creature looked around trying to find the two girls.

Amy Rose decided to peak out to see what that thing was. It was a tall skinny figure appearing like a bipedal horse with a goat head. It had large leathery bat-wings, cloven hooves, a forked whip-like tail, and small arms with clawed hands. She ducked back into the log before whispering what see saw into Relic's ear.

"What is this kind of creature?" Amy whispered.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Relic answered. "Whatever it is, it definitely isn't natural." Then, they saw that the thing had decided to leave the area. They began to crawl out of the log into thick brush.

"At least, it decided to leave." Amy stated.

"If a life wasn't on the line, I would say that we should just get out of here." Relic said.

"But..." The pink hedgehog asked, becoming more afraid. "Where's here?" The two looked around to noticed they were not able to recognize where they are at. And discovered that they were lost in a haunted marsh.

"What are we going to do?" Relic asked. "We just can't stick around here."

"I don't zink you belong in here." A voice stated to them. The two girls looked around.

"Who's there?" Amy asked.

"I am." the voice replied. "I can reveal my self to you two, if you are not comfortable with talking to one in the shadows."

"It would certainly help." Relic replied. Then, the creature who made the voice came out of the shadows. He appeared to be a rabbit. But it had antlers like a buck, the wings of an owl, the lower half of a squirrel, and sharp fangs. His figure had intimidated the two girls without even trying.

"Wh-who are you?" Amy asked.

"My god, the better question is... what are you?" Relic added.

"The people call me, Dirk." The creature had stated. "And I am a wolpertinger."

"I've never heard of such a thing." The pika answered. The wolpertinger sighed when he heard this.

"Most mobians or people never do." He stated. "Many have fled into the forgotten, isolated areas of Mobius when the Age of Chaos came to an end."

"Age of Chaos?" Amy asked.

"Wait, are you talking about the time period between the Castor & Pollux incident to Amunrapi?" Relic asked.

"Yes." He answered. "Many cryptids like myself were able to roam the countryside during that time. But once order came back, we had no choice but to flee to the areas where order could not follow. Many of those places were haunted by the spirits of those whom perished upon Dark Gaia's first rising."

"Thanks for the history lesson." Amy stated. "But we have come here looking for Professor Pickle."

"Is he some old human guy with white hair in a brown suit?" Dirk asked them.

"Huh? Yes, why do you ask?" Relic asked, surprised at the creature's question.

"Because I saw someone like that being dragged into this wetland by cloaked figures." The creature explained. The two girls eyes went wide.

"Do you know who took them?" Relic asked.

"I know exactly who took him." He explained. "But instead of just telling you, it'll be better if I showed you."

The two women had followed the wolpertinger through the forests. Along the way, they have come across several bodies of mobians and humans nailed on the trees or impaled on poles in a macabre fashion. They also started to seeing a light in the distance. But as they got closer, they started to hear music.

"Huh?" Amy asked to her partner. "What's with the music?"

"I don't know, but with all the bodies around. That can't be good." Relic replied to her.

The three of them went up into a high branch to see what was going on in the area. As they looked down from the trees, they had saw an opening in the middle of the wetlands. In that spot, they saw a whole group of mobians and humans engaged in raving revelry around a large fire. Over seeing this was a granite statue of Infinite looking down upon the mad scene; before the statue in front of it was an alter. And to the side was a cage where Professor Pickle was located.

"They're the professor." Relic stated with glee. "We know where he is."

"But how are we going to get him?" Amy answered. "We need to save him before they decided to do whatever it is they are going to do to him."

"These guys view Infinite as some kind of god." Dirk stated. "What do you think will happen if you don't free the professor?"

"I think I have an idea on what might happen." Amy said, pulling out her hammer. As soon as Relic comprehended what she was seeing; she drew out a Luger.

"We're going to need to move fast if we're going to save Professor Pickles." Relic stated.

"Fast is my acquired middle name." Amy exclaimed. The pink hedgehog leaped down from the tree and charged in to interrupt the ceremony as Relic opened fire on the shocked audience.

Some of the cult panicked as they tried to run away; others had begun to open fire at the pink hedgehog for ruining their meeting. Amy Rose deflected the bullets using her hammer as Relic began to shoot the armed participants. Meanwhile, Dirk bull-rushed the statue of Infinite causing it to fall over and smash onto their bonfire. As members of the insane cult fired on him, he dodged the bullets as he gored the cult members with his antlers and ripped large chunks of flesh of with his fangs.

The head priest moved and grabbed the sacrifical dagger and headed to the cage. He ripped the professor out of the cage and put the knife up to his throat.

"Nobody move!" He shouted. "Put down your weapons now or else the professor gets it!"

Amy Rose stood there with her hammer in hand and Dirk with an adversary in his mouth like a predator with his prey.

"I SAID TO DROP YOUR...!" The head priest shouted; he was interrupted by a gunshot. Relic had sniped the head priest and he fell dead from a bullet through his noggin. That was right when she was out of ammo. All the remaining ones fled.

"Professor, are you alright?" Amy asked as Relic came down from the tree.

"Yes, I will be okay. That's to you." The professor replied. "We can head back to the university and talk some more over cucumber sandwiches."

"Uh... okay." Amy replied. Dirk was making a comment but it was completely muffled.

"Can you spit that guy out?" Relic stated in disguist. "You don't even know where he's been. Or what kind of germs he has." The wolpertinger did that.

"That would be be nice." Dirk replied. "And don't worry about this guy, I left him alive for questioning."

* * *

After some time, Amy and Relic were able to escort Professor Pickle back to the university.

"I'm glad you were able to find the professor and bring him back safely." The professor's assistant stated to the two girls.

"It was our pleasure." Amy answered.

"Now, you girls were going to ask something?" The professor asked.

"We were hoping to look at that paper you were working on for the presentation." Amy stated.

"Unforunately, those cultists destroyed my work." The professor reported sadly. The pink hedgehog sighed.

"Now, we'll never get the truth about Nazo the Warhog." Amy stated. "Nor about his exploits with Castor and Pollux. South Island's legacy can never be proven true." Relic thought for a minute.

"Hold on a second," Relic stated. "Remind me of what the acusation was again."

"The new leader of South Island had rebuked Nazo the Warhog in its entirity because it wasn't historically accurate." Amy stated.

"Wait, he's bashing the mythic cycle because of inaccuracies?" Relic asked, dumbfounded.

"I think so." The pink hedgehog replied, a little puzzled. The blue pika facepalmed.

"Oh bloody hell," The historian stated. "Of course, it's not historically accurate. Why does he think it's called the mythic cycle?" She sighed. "The mythic cycle contains the legends that have came about from history. While the historic cycle has the events as they happened."

"Then, what about Nazo the Warhog?" Amy asked.

"I can answer that question." The professor stated. "There was not one, but two Nazos. Nazo the Elder is the son of Micheal Hedgewig and the founder of the hedgehog line, while Nazo the Younger was involved with Castor and Pollux."

"Oh..." Amy stated in surprise. "Well, now I know."

"And knowing's half the battle." Relic replied.


	14. Of Mobian and Machine: Pt 2

Of Mobian and Machine: Part 2

As the Sky Patrol flew above West Side Island, Tails and his teammates were looking down below scanning the area for any signs of Robo-Sally.

"Guys, is there any sign of Robo-Sally?" Tails asked them.

"Nothin' right now, Tails." Marine called out.

"Negative." Mina replied.

"We need to keep looking." Tails answered.

"I think I found somethin', man." Rocket stated. "Or might be some kind of bonfire." The fox looked up to where the sloth was looking at and they had saw a trail of black smoke in the distance.

"There's some thing going on over there." The fox stated. "Follow that trail of smoke. I think our target is over there."

The group headed over only to find a small crater surrounded by the remains of several deceased mobians.

"Eww, this place is total stank." Cream stated, covering her nose. "It's like something crawled out here and died."

"This must be the work of Robo-Sally." Tails noted. "But I didn't think she had grown this powerful."

"She has not you, idiot." A metallic voice replied from behind them. "I was the culprit of these violent actions. And I think I will carry out a repeat performance." Before the heroes even had a chance to react, Mecha-Sonic launched himself forward. First taking Cream down with a clothes line, then using his iron foot to smash her face into the dirt. Marine jumped at the robot bringing her fist down onto its face.

"Have some of this, you metallic wanker." Marine shrieked. Mecha-Sonic grabbed her by the leg and tossed her aside like a rag doll. "AHH! You stupid minger!" She collided with a tree and was knocked out.

Mina whipped out two blaster pistols and opened fire hitting Mecha-Sonic dead center and sending out a shower of sparks. The cold and calculating robot was annoyed by this.

"Funny, that tickles." He stated, pulling up his arm and activating his wrist rocket. "My turn." Four wrist shots went zooming towards the mongoose; Hitting her dead center with tiny explosions, sending her flying backwards.

But before she could hit the ground, Mecha-Sonic raced behind her and delivered a vicious spinkick that sent the girl flying forwards again.

"At ease, solder." The robot looked down at her unconscious form, giving a mock salute. "You've earned your rest."

"You filthy, scrap pile." A large rock smacked Mecha-Sonic in the back of the head. He turned around to find Rocket the Sloth twirling three small pebbles in his claw. "It only took the hero one rock and a sling to take the giant down." The sloth told Mecha-Sonic. "What kind of simple tool will it take to defeat you, I wonder?"

"You can not defeat me, meatbag." The robot boosted forward, propelled by his rocket engine as he went to punch the sloth in the face. "I'll knock you from here to Shamar in one blow." But Rocket instantly vanished seconds before Mecha-Sonic connected. Looking around the robot could find no trace of Rocket, but when he looked up Mecha-Sonic saw the sloth floating over him, levitating a large boulder.

"You look kind of lumpy and disjointed, my friend." the sloth commented. "Here, let me flatten all the kinks out." Hurling the large boulder downward, Rocket smashed it right into Mecha-Sonic. Landing beside the large boulder, the sloth pondered for a moment. "Interesting, did I just defeat Mecha-Sonic or did Mecha-Sonic defeat himself?" the sloth guru stroked his chin. "That is a question for the ages and I... AHH!"

Rocket recieved an electrical shock from behind and fell over as Metal Sally stood there with her hand sparking.

"You talk too much, mystical fool." The female robot sneered. "You didn't even see my attack coming."

But before Metal Sally could celebrate her victory, she was blindsided by a pair of swirling yellow fox tails.

"And your too busy gloating to see a surprise attack coming." Tails mocked her. Normally, I like to rely on gadgets but this one is personal." The fox hit her with a flurry of punches banging up and smashing her metal exterior. More skin peeled away from her robotic body until he looked like some kind of freakish Sally-cyborg.

"You'll never get the best of Team Tails." The fox pinned her to the ground, pulling out a screwdriver. "Now, let's take you offline so you can't hurt anyone ever again." Tails' eyes narrowed as he jammed the screwdriver into Robo-Sally's wiring.

But as Tails tried to disassemble Metal-Sally, the large boulder exploded into pebbles. Mecha-Sonic zoomed over to the surprised fox and with one punch sent him flying through the air.

"Whoa! I'm getting dizzy." Tails cried out as he was sent slamming into a tree. He fell to the ground, having the wind knocked out of him. As he lay there on the ground, the robotic hedgehog zipped over to the other machine.

"Well, that takes care of Sonic's little band of errand boys and girls." Mecha Sonic chuckled, helping Metal-Sally back to her feet. "Now, we'll tie the fools up and continue with our revenge."

"We will create a massive chemcial bomb capable of destroying every living creature on the planet down to the smallest of bacteria." Robo-Sally stated.

"No." Mecha-Sonic rebuked. "That won't do."

"What do you mean 'no'?" The robotic chipmunk asked, in confusion. "Don't you want your revenge on these meatbags?"

"Building such a bomb would take too much resources; and will months to draft, construct, and detonate. We will be easy discovered before we get close to completion." Mecha-Sonic responded. "Besides, we're the fun in that."

Tails stood back up finally catching his breath and the two machines noticed him.

"What?" Robo-Sally asked. "That one's still conscious?"

"I know how to deal with this." Mecha-Sonic stated, lifting his wrist. A sludge shot out at Tails and hit him spot on, covering the confused mobian. The two-tailed fox tried to move but the sludge was highly viscous. He couldn't budge from his current position.

"You want to keep him conscious?" The cybernetic rodent asked him.

"Affirmative." Mecha-Sonic answered. "Tie the others up and bring them back to the Metropolis Zone. I'll handle this two-tailed worm."

* * *

After a bit of time, the two robots have taken the members of Team Tails back to their base. Miles 'Tails' Prower was shackled hands and feet to the wall by chains and hard wires. Mecha-Sonic watched the fox struggle against his binds.

"Enjoying yourself, little fox?" The robot sneered. "I thought you would be able to do better than what you could do against me. So much for the rising star."

"Enough." Tails replied. "Not another word out of you."

"You have to know your place, meatbag." Mecha-Sonic stated. "The machines are far more effienct than organic lifeforms."

"What are you planning?" Tails asked, angrily.

"The same thing that the obsolute version wanted." The robot exclaimed. "A world ruled by machines."

"Well, you're no different than Metal Sonic." The fox rebuked.

"On the contrary, I am more superior than my predecessor. For he had the same flaws that Julain had and I don't." Mecha-Sonic replied. "That makes me all the more powerful."

"No, it does not." He yipped. The robot zoomed in and grabbed the fox by the throat.

"You don't know the situation that you and your friends are in." The robot stated. After having gripped on Tails throat for a moment, he let go allowing him to breath. "You might not remember but Doctor Eggman still had a special robotisizer he left behind. In case you don't remember, I refresh your memory." Mecha-Sonic explained. "It was a robotisizer that the doctor had modified in which de-robotization doesn't work. It would make them rust over and it would crumble to dust, but he only used it once."

"Huh?" Tails stated in annoyance. "Why's that?"

"Because unlike the original robotisizer, it wasn't a quick transformation." The machine continued. "In addition, if it didn't complete the robotization in one go, the effects would wear off and the process would have to start over. And lastly, it was not a painless transformation."

Then, Robo-Sally walked into the room where Mecha-Sonic and their captive fox was located. The metallic hedgehog turned to her.

"The arrangements that you requested were done." She stated. "I don't understand why you wanted me to do that."

"Because my dear, there is something that the meatbags have that we don't." He answered.

"And that is...?" She asked.

"Just watch and you will know." Mecha-Sonic said picking up a remote. He had pushed a button a television screen came down at Tails' right and the fox noticed it. The machine turned by to Tails when this was going on. "I have perfected that special robotisizer. So that way, the process will be the most through as they will be robotisized one body cell at a time." He pointed to Tails. "You were my organic counterpart's little buddy and a genius with machines. YOU are MY little buddy now. It'll be you who will make Robo-Sally and myself invincible."

"I am NEVER going to join your cause EVER." Tails roared.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that. Just look at the television to your right." Mecha-Sonic answered and he turned on the television. The image of a now-conscious Marine was scared in a small cell.

"MARINE." He stated with a frightened look on his face.

"If I remember correctly, this is the woman you love." Mecha-Sonic replied. "Now, you WILL be my little buddy or your Marine becomes full-machine."

"YOU WOULDN'T." Tails replied in a panic.

"Actually... I would." The robot answered as he pushed a button on his remote. On the television screen, continuous bolts of energy struck on the raccoon girl. She shrieked at the top of her lungs as a look of agony was on her face. Tails saw that her flesh was slowly turning into metal.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!" The fox yelped. "SHE'S IN PAIN!"

"You forget. I am a superior machine. I have no room for empathy." The robot replied. "What will it be, Tails?"

Tails struggled against his binds in an attempt to escape but didn't have the strength. He was going through tortured pain as though he was going to lose his second love and he began to tear up to see Marine being robotisized in such a manner.

"Please..." Tails sobbed. "I'll do anything. Just don't hurt her."

"Very well." Mecha-Sonic stated pushing a button on the remote. Tails looked and saw that the robotisizer was shut off. He saw the raccoon girl was slowly returning to flesh and blood again but was no longer in pain. The machine pushed another button and a collar was strapped around the fox's throat. "That will prevent you from leaving. If you try to remove that collar, call for help, or turn against the two of us; you know what will happen to Marine. And you are to refer to me as 'master' and refer to Robo-Sally as 'mistress', is that clear?"

"Yes, master." Tails cried, in submission. "I'll do what you say."

"Good." The robot answered, releasing the fox from his bonds. "Now, get to work." Robo-Sally went forward and took the broken and miserable Tails away to his workstation. Mecha-Sonic was now alone in that room.

"It won't be long..." He stated to himself. "before a new age begins."


	15. Of Mobian and Machine: Pt 3

Of Mobian and Machine: Part 3

A completely organic Marine had looked around in her surroundings after she had returned to normal.

"Someone help." She cried. "I'm trapped in the chamber of a robotisizer." But then, she noticed her teammates: Mina, Cream, and Rocket in seperate cells of their own. "Guys, can you help me out of her?"

"We're trying to get out of our own cells as well." Cream grunted, trying to push against her cell door.

"We heard your screaming." Rocket answered. "What happened at that time?"

"I was being robotisized." Marine stated. "But for some reason the metal didn't stay."

"Why in the world would they put two opposing machines together into the same device?" Mina asked. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Why would they want to do this?" The raccoon girl asked them. "And where's Tails?"

"You're awake now?" A robotic feminine voice stated. Then, Robo-Sally entered the room. "I was getting bored with waiting."

"YOU!" Marine stated. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH TAILS!?"

"It's not me who had done anything to, Tails." The robot replied.

"You must have done something." Mina replied.

"Oh really?" She stated, leaning up against up a desk. "I was told to put Marine into the robotisizer and just leave her there. Tails was forced to watch her and..." She picked up a ceramic mug from the desk. "And his feelings got the better of him."

"There's no way that you could do that." Mina answered.

"Oh?" Robo-Sally asked. She just tossed the mug into the air and it hit the ground shattering. "Slave, clean this up."

"I'm not doing it." A voice stated.

"You are to get in here right now." The robot demanded.

"But..."

"NOW!"

"Yes, Mistress." The voice sighed. Then, Tails came into the room with a dust pan handbrush. In addition to having the collar, Robo-Sally forced him to be in a white dress The others were shocked to see their friend in such a state.

"YOU ROOTIN' DICKHEAD!" Marine roared, slamming up against the wall of the chamber. "FIRST YOU USE ME TO GET TAILS TO SUBMIT AND NOW YOU DEGRADE HIM TO THIS!?"

"You better stop right now, miss." Robo-Sally replied. "Because I have a remote to the robotisizer, you don't want to have Tails suffer now do you?" Then, a communication screen came on.

"Robo-Sally." Mecha-Sonic stated. "Where is my little buddy? Why is he not in the workshop?"

"I thought I decide to humiliate him in front of his friends." Robo-Sally answered.

"Why would you do that? All that is doing is wasting time." The hedgehog buzzed.

"Oh, we can't have any fun?" The chipmunk hissed. The two argued with each other back and forth. But during this time, Tails was at least able to get up close to Marine.

"I'm so sorry, Marine." Tails stated to him, putting his hand up against the wall of her chamber.

"It's no problem, Tails." She answered, placing her hands where Tails' were. "No one would have realized this would happen." All the while; Mina, Cream, and Rocket could only look on at this scene.

"I can't believe it. We lost, man." The sloth sobbed. "It's game over."

"There has to be a way to get out of this." Mina replied, trying to comfort a crying Cream.

Then, the raccoon girl looked at Robo-Sally and Mecha-Sonic. She saw them continue to fight each other.

"Oh bonza, those two just aren't getting along." Marine stated to Tails.

"You're right, Marine. They aren't." The two-tailed fox answered. Then, he paused.

 _"Wait a second, they aren't getting along."_ Tails thought to himself. _"If those two fight each other, we might be able to escape or better yet..."_

"Remember, I'm the one who made you." Robo-Sally stated, angerly.

"Shut up." Mecha-Sonic answered. "Just get Tails to the workshop." Then, the communications shut down. Robo-Sally growled.

"Come on, you need to get back to work." The robot girl stated.

"Coming." Tails replied as those two left the room. But the fox turned around and winked at Marine. The raccoon girl's eyes went wide.

"So, what's going to happen?" Cream asked.

"I believe Tails has somethin'." Marine replied. "But I think he is goin' to need to time."

* * *

The group was hoping that Tails would be able to come up with something. But unforunately after three days, the upgrades were ready to go for Mecha-Sonic and Robo-Sally. Tails was brought back with Robo-Sally and Mecha-Sonic.

"Bring the upgrades forward." Mecha-Sonic demanded.

"Yes, master." Tails replied, sadly. He handed the upgrades over to Mecha-Sonic and the robot placed one on the table.

"Now, the age of flesh and blood is no more." Mecha-Sonic replied, holding up his upgrade. "And it's time for the age of machines to begin." Then, he placed his upgrade into his programming. "Yes, I feel the power..." Then, he began to spark. "What? What is happening?" He started to spaz out.

"You were not the Mecha-Sonic I was hoping for." Robo-Sally replied. "Thus I ordered Tails to place a lethal Trojan into your upgrade. So, you can be destroyed and I can build a better one."

"Curse you, Robo-Sally." Mecha-Sonic sputtered. "It'll be your own stupidity that brings your downfall." Then, the mechanical hedgehog blew up. The four prisoners looked in surprise.

"Now, that he is gone..." Robo-Sally answered to Tails. "I will be able to build the absolute perfect Mecha-Sonic," She picked up her upgrade and put it her programing. "but first I am going to destroy you." The robot chipmunk turned to face him. Then, she started to spark and her circuits began to fry causing her to panic. "What's going on?"

"I forgot to tell you, mistress." Tails stated, with a sinister smile. "I put the Trojan in both of your upgrades."

"What!? How is this possible!?" Robo-Sally screamed.

"We often give our enemies the means of our own destruction." He grinned.

"NOOOOOO!" BOOM! The robotic chipmunk exploded. As Tails went around freeing his teammates, there was a lengthy silence before one of the ones in the room spoke up.

"What just happened?" Cream asked, in confusion.

"This situation seems to break the rules of logic."

"Well..." Mina stated. "That's one way to beat the villian." When the raccoon girl was freed, she ran over to embrace Tails.

"I thought I never be free again." Marine answered to her boyfriend and he embraced her back.

"I'm glad that we can all be free once again." Tails replied.

"Oh yeah, one more step." Marine added as she grabbed the collar. "Mina, can you give me a hand here?"

"Alright." The mongoose answered. With the two girls working together, they were able to remove the collar from the two-tailed fox.

"So, are they finally gone?" Cream asked in concern.

"Cream, these two robots were looking for mobians that would serve them." Tails replied. "And well... they got served."


	16. Venom of the Gorgonites: Pt 1

Venom of the Gorgonites: Part 1

Cream and Galaxina were back at the Sky Patrol. They were doing some spring cleaning on the base.

"That should do it." Galaxina stated, sitting down after tiding up the kitchen.

"I just hope the others return home soon." Cream responded. "I know that Tails and Marine are out shopping; Rocket and Mina are on a date." At that moment, the two girls heard the telephone ring. "I got it." The little rabbit girl made it over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello there, lil' angel." A feminine voice replied. Hearing the voice, made Cream's eyes light up.

"Mama." Cream stated, excitedly. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Shhhh..." Vanilla hushed. "You need to hush. I don't wanna be heard. Trying to contact my little girl is putting my own life in peril."

"What do you mean?" Cream asked, in concern.

"Cream, I'll only say it once. So, you need to pay attention." The older rabbit replied, sounding gloomy. "Ever since Greger took over Sonic's kingdom, the people of the Southern Baronese have been used as scapegoats for failures. Our Uncle Beau had told me to get out of South Island while I can as he opposed the new regime."

"What happened to him?" The little bunny girl asked.

"When I checked upstairs to see him this morning, he wasn't there. He disappeared without a trace." Vanilla stated with fear. "I'm hearing that the Children of Greger had abducted him in the middle of the night."

"Can't we save him?" Cream asked.

"We don't know where to begin." Her mother answered. "I'm worried that I might be the next target because of my ties to Uncle Beau."

"Don't worry, mama." The little girl stated. "We'll get you outta there."

"Alright, but please hurry." Vanilla replied. "I don't know how much time there is left before I'm taken."

"Okay." Cream said. Then, she heard a click letting her know that her mom hung up. Galaxina got up and went to the rabbit girl.

"Don't worry, whatever trouble your mom is in?" The seedarian said. "We'll get her out."

"I hope so." Cream replied.

* * *

After getting Greywolf to agree to go with them, the three of them made a journey towards South Island. They landed near the Southern Baronese just as the sun was setting. The three had docked the Sky Patrol nearby the waterway of the region. The trio came out with black and dark green outfits on to camouflage themselves in the setting. Then, Cheese came out of the vehicle.

"Alright, you know what the plan is." Galaxina stated to Cream. "You and Cheese will go on ahead. We'll try to stay out of sight and go in through the back."

"Got it." Cream replied, before turning to her chao. "Let's go, Cheese."

"Chao chao." Cheese replied as they went on ahead towards the manor. It wasn't long before they headed out that it started to rain.

"Oh boy, this is going to make things even more hectic." Greywolf replied.

As Cream went up to the manor, she was unaware that she was being watched. There was a tree that was nearby, and eyes opened up in the tree. There was a potoo up inside the plant, he pulled out a sniper rifle with a silencer.

"Things have gotten very interesting." The potoo said, to himself. "I wonder what is going to happen next." He continued to watch the events unfold as he loaded a tranquilizer dart. Cream knocked on the door and it opened up as Vanilla came to the door.

"I haven't seen you in ages." The older rabbit said, coming out to see her. The potoo took aim at Vanilla. The mother went down to hug her little girl and kiss her on the cheek. Neither bunny noticed the dart, silently, zip over Vanilla's head.

"Chao?" Cheese asked, looking around as the ball above his head turning into a question mark.

"What's wrong, Cheese?" Cream asked.

"I don't think it will be safe out here." Vanilla replied. "Let's get inside." As the potoo had reloaded his rifle with a tranquilizer dart and took aim again, the door had already shut.

"Blast." The bird stated, under his breath. He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Apparently, word has gotten out to the target's little girl. They'll probably try to escape tonight. Don't let them escape. We need to capture Vanilla Rabbit for Father. I'll try to get into position to get another shot, but the chao will be a problem." He leapt from the branches of the tree and glided over to the house's roof. He tiptoed on the rooftop listening to which door that the rabbit's will come out of; as he turned on his night-vision lens.

Inside the house, Vanilla had grabbed her suitcases that she had packed in preparation for the trip.

"I hope that you have a plan on getting out of here." Vanilla stated.

"Miss Galaxina and Mr. Greywolf will be coming through the backside of the manor to escort you out." Cream stated. "We'll be leaving through the Sky Patrol." Then, he noticed that the door from the rear of the house opened up. He turned to the back of the house and got on the back roof and blending in. And had the trigger ready.

Cream was the first to come out with a flashlight pointing out to the direction of where the other two teammates are. Then, Galaxina and Greywolf were and the two came forward with their flashlights on.

"Is Vanilla ready to go?" Greywolf asked.

"Yeah, mama's ready to go." The little girl stated. As Vanilla and Cheese were exiting through the back with the suitcases.

"Well, this was an easy mission." Greywolf stated.

"A little too easy." Galaxina replied, looking around with her flashlight. She looked up and with her light. She noticed a reflection off of the roof. "SNIPER!" The bird took his shot firing towards Vanilla, but hit Cheese instead. The little rabbit noticed her chao getting hit with a dart.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Greywolf shouted.

"It's the Children of Greger." Vanilla said as the five fled.

"We've been spotted." The potoo stated into the walkie-talkie. "They're making a run for it." The group continued to run, but Cream had noticed that Cheese was slowing down and becoming disoriented.

"Cheese, are you okay?" She asked.

"Chaaaaoooo~." Cheese replied in a very groggy tone, before falling unconscious. Its head ball turning into a 'z'.

"Cream, let's go." Greywolf stated as the little rabbit girl picked up her sleeping chao and continued on their way. They entered a nearby forest in an attempt to lose the pursuers. Galaxina was caught in something and was stuck.

"Ugh." She grunted trying to move forward.

"Galaxina." Greywolf shouted, turning around to aid her.

"WATCH OUT!" Cream shouted as she saw a mobian fall from the treetops. The wolf barely got out of the way. The mobian was nearly tan in color and had four arms instead of two. He shrieked barring his four fangs, two on the top and two on the bottom.

The wolf rushed forward to punch it; the mobian blocked the first punch holding on to the hand. He punched again; it blocked the second punch again holding onto it. Greywolf tried to kick the thing and the third arm grabbed onto the foot. Cream moved forward while the unknown mobian was distracted with Greywolf and pounded on the monster with a morphball. All the while, Vanilla went to the seedrain to cut her free from the sticky webbing.

"Why is it that one?" Vanilla asked.

"This one?" Galaxina asked, in confusion.

"That is Rupert Recluse." the older rabbit explained. "He's among the most frightful of the bunch."

The arachnid threw the canine away and turned his attention towards the little rabbit girl. He shot out the sticky fluid hitting Cream spot on. She noticed that she was much slower than before and that Cheese was stuck to her left shoulder. The canine threw a rock at him, hitting him. Rupert turned around letting out an angry scream. He zoomed forward at the wolf on all six limbs. The spider leaped into the air with all four of his hands aiming to punch the canine at the same time. Greywolf was able to dodge out to the way of the fists. Rupert shoot webbing out of his lower wrists and yanked himself upward into the trees.

"We need to keep going." The canine answered.


	17. Venom of the Gorgonites: Pt 2

Venom of the Gorgonites: Part 2

Cream, Greywolf, and Galaxina had traveled through the nearby woods with Vanilla. They continued to be pursued by the mobian spider. The creature continued to screech as it remained in the treetops. Webbing shot down from the leaves above them. The party barely able to dodge each of the shots.

"Hurry, get to the Sky Patrol." Greywolf stated.

As the group continued down the road, two more figures appeared in front of them. Their progress came to a halt.

"WHAT!?" Galaxina asked in shock.

"You aren't going anywhere." The pink figure stated. It looked like a pink Sonic and his partner looked like a blue Amy Rose. Both of them wearing a tan military uniform and both had a toothbrush mustache.

"Who are you?" Vanilla asked, confused at what she was seeing. "When did the Children of Greger get to new members?"

"We aren't Children of Greger." the blue hedgehog answered. "We're hired guns."

"But you will know who we are." The pink guy stated. "I am Zonic and this is my darling, Ami." Vanilla and Galaxina turned around and saw that the recluse had some down from the trees.

"It appears that you are surrounded." Ami replied. "We are going to take Vanilla with us. Just hand her over and we will let you go. Otherwise, we'll have to take her by force."

"And we'll have no problem taking extra people with us." Zonic answered. Rupert got in place to shoot the webbing. "What is it going to be?" Greywolf and Cream looked towards the spider.

"It seems that you aren't going to give her up." Zonic answered. "Fire."

Greywolf grabbed Cream and Galaxina grabbed Vanilla as the recluse shot out webbing. The four dodged the webbing. It hit the two hedgehogs instead, tying them up.

"Don't hit us, you moron." Ami answered. "Hit the others." The party continued passed the hedgehogs. The spider rushed passed them, leaving the mercenaries behind.

"Boy, aren't we in a pickle." Zonic stated.

"I can tell." She replied.

The party of four reached the Sky Patrol and the door had opened for them. Greywolf was moving them in before the recluse could reach them. The aircraft lifted up off the ground. The spider pulled out a device covered the side with a layer of webbing and threw it. It stuck to the side of the craft. The potoo came out as the aircraft left.

"I thought I told you not to let them get away." The bird scolded the spider. He made a soft shriek pointing to a device. "Oh, so you threw a tracking beacon on their aircraft." The recluse nodded. "At least, we'll know where they are going. They may have escaped Father's clutches now. But we'll know where they hide the rabbit. Let's send the hedgehogs after them and retrieve our target."

* * *

Greywolf was in the pilot's seat as the aircraft flew on its course back to the headquarters.

"This is goin' to be a long flight back, lad." Nicol explained. "Ah'll just switch meself to autopilot, so you can rest. I'll speak up when we reach the dock."

"Thanks." The canine replied. The airship did what it said it was going to do. The wolf returned to the other three.

"Are you alright, mama?" Cream asked her mom.

"I should be fine. Thanks to you." Vanilla answered.

"So, who are those people who were following you?" Galaxina asked.

"Those were the Children of Greger." The older rabbit stated; a coldness was showing in her voice. "It is rumored that they are the rat's secret police force who will do anything for him."

"How would that be possible?" Cream asked. "Greger is a meanie."

"The Great War has produced many orphaned children." The mother explained. "There were a majority of them that were able to find foster parents, but there are those whom were forgotten and left behind."

"What happened to them?" Galaxina continued.

"It is rumored that the rat took them in and raised them himself. However, they were not raised properly." She shivered. "They were conditioned into following him. The children are fanatically loyal to the rat and will eagerly obey his wishes."

"That is just horrifying." The seedrain answered.

"I'm just a little worried that we might not be out of the fire yet." She added.

"Don't worry, mama." Cream stated, comforting her. "We'll keep you safe."

* * *

Meanwhile back on South Island, the royal palace was boarded up. The bodies of the one who made their last stand were scattered around the courtyard arranged in a macabre fashion, as an example for those who are the enemies of freedom and liberty. Some were laying around relaxing while others are playing games. But many had turned blue and they all had gone through rigor mortis. And they got the attention of flies.

Greger was sitting on his throne when the potoo had come into the room. The bird knelt down before the rat.

"Well, how was the situation with that woman?" Greger asked.

"There were difficulties, Father." The bird answered.

"How is that?" The rat stated.

"Some of the members of Team Tails had interfered, giving the rabbit time to escape." The bird answered. "However, we have placed a tracking device on their craft and we will send the two hedgehogs you hired after them. Our apologizes."

"That is alright, Forest." Greger replied, standing up and patting the bird on his head. "You tried your best with what you can." Then, he turned to a figure tied up on a table on the wall. "You see, you need to be more obedient to me." As he approached the figure, there was a bound up Uncle Beau there, but the rabbit said nothing. "What, no commentary?"

"You'll be sorry that you ever taken over South Island." Beau stated. "A fiendish varmin like you will pay dearly with your life."

"Tsk, tsk." The rat replied. "You're only fooling yourself. I am the supreme ruler of South Island, the greatest that ever was and you should know to acknowledge that." The rabbit spat on Greger.

"Ah only acknowledge Sonic as the true king of South Island." Uncle Beau shouted. "And you can skitter your way to Hell."

"Saying such comments to your father is completely rude." Greger answered, wiping the saliva off of him.

"You ain't my daddy." The rabbit answered. "You ain't nobody's father."

"Such a bold yet foolish remark, but if you can't acknowledge that fact. I'm going to have to discipline you until you do." Greger replied, ringing a bell. Then, a blonde female possum in a pink sundress appeared before the two of them. She smiled having dimples and was starry-eyed.

"What do you ask of me, father?" The girl asked, with a slight giggle in her voice.

"His rabbit is in great need of discipline." Greger explained. "I need you to administer it at once."

"What kind of method should I use?" She asked.

"He will be put in the room to see how it would work." The rat stated.

"Right away, father. Heehee." She said as she grabbed the table that Beau was tied to and carted him to a secret room that was added to the palace.

The rabbit saw a stone ring with a glowing circuit pattern outside the room, hooked up a machine. Several guards were there with shock rods to prevent him from escaping. There was a steel door with a small slot covered with glass to form a small window. They opened the door and the area was feeling light. The possum quickly untied Beau and threw him in before sealing the door up again. She looked inside the slot to see the rabbit floating inside the completely black room with the only light coming from that window. Then, she shut the hatch on the window leaving him in the dark.


	18. Hope of Restoration

Hope of Restoration

Sonic couldn't get to sleep. He was up still saddened over what has happened to him and his family. While he was looking up at the moon, the Oracle of Delphius had shown up.

"You're majesty, why are you up so late?" He asked him. The blue blur looked at him.

"YOU!" Sonic stated. "Where have you been?"

"I have been watching for quite some time." The Oracle replied.

"Watching? Is that all you can do is just watch?" The hedgehog continued in anger.

"I was predicting on what the next move should be." The reptile answered.

"Well... If you were able to see into the future, why didn't you tell me about what was going to happen before the coup occurred? Huh?" Sonic asked. "Didn't you think about that?"

"I did warn you." The Oracle answered. "You didn't listen to me." But then, a pink hedgehog in pajamas came out.

"Huh? What's with all the commotion?" She asked.

"Amy," Sonic told her. "I'm sorry that I disturbed you. I'll be in bed in a moment."

"What's the Oracle doing here?" Amy questioned noticing the newcomer.

"I don't know." The blue blur replied.

"I realize that the events that have come to pass had brought you great pain." The Oracle replied. "But you were not the only one whom is in huge distress."

"Who else is in distress?" Sonic questioned. "How can you say that there are people in more hurt than me!?"

"What has it with being all about you recently?" Amy argued with Sonic.

"I... I..." Sonic stated, but the words were unable to leave his mouth. Tears started to form in his eyes as he fell to his knees.

"Sonic..." Amy stated, approaching the blue blur.

"Please, just leave me be." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You don't to be near such... just a failure." Sonic stated.

"Sonic, I have known you for a very long time and I know for certain that you are not a failure." The pink hedgehog stated. "What makes you think that you are such?"

"Amy, just look at us." The blue blur explained. "We were at the top of the world. We didn't have to worry anymore. We had a paradise together. I was trusted with my father's kingdom and legacy. We were loved by nearly everyone." He paused. "Now we're on the run as fugitives. We are struggling to survive. Our kingdom has fallen into the hands of that damned rat." He was sobbing. "I failed everyone that was dependant on me and I have let everyone who looked up to me down. And I'm afraid of what would happen if I ever showed my face to Tails again."

"Is that why you haven't tried to contact Tails?" Amy asked. "Tails is your best friend. He wouldn't hate you for this. None of your friends would." She went and hugged Sonic. "You are the most benevolent person I known. You have a just, brave, and kind heart. You are my shining knight of the wind. I couldn't have asked for a better husband. And it hurts me to see you suffer like this."

"I have seen what we going on with the others." The Oracle had explained. "Tails is just lost as you are Sonic. He hasn't tried to contact you for the same reasons."

"What?" The blue blur asked.

"It's true." He explained. "Knuckles and the Chaotix are saddened because they were cheated out of victory over Brutus. It was soured by the two rising powers of Robotnik and the Gorgonites. But there are people who are in more agony."

"Who would those be?" Sonic asked.

"I gazed upon the people of South Island." The Oracle had commented. "They were swept into a fury through fickle emotions and fleeting passion. They were promised prosperity and a glorious nation. But as we can see clearly, many of them have been placed into bondage by the state and many have begun to slip into despair."

"I can tell that the rat never intended to keep his promise." Sonic replied.

"They might not be showing it, but in their hearts they are greatly troubled." The Oracle stated. "And in their suffering they are crying out for assistance. O Lord Sonic, you people are in great sorrow. Will you answer their call for deliverance? Will you bring together your friends once again to fight against tyranny? Are you willing to bring back the hope that Mobius had lost from this ongoing crisis?"

Sonic paused in contemplation. The Oracle and Amy were becoming concerned when the blue blur didn't give an immediate response.

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah?" Amy asked in return.

"Tell my mom, Sonia, Manic, and Argus; that we will have a meeting first thing in the morning." The blue blur replied. "After the meeting is finished, we will pack up are things and go to Knothole."

"Why Knothole?" Amy asked.

"We will need a place to plan out our counterstrike." Sonic answered. "I can't ignore those who are suffering from injustice and oppression. I'm not going to sit back and let those who are evil have the last word. I'm done running. It's time for me to fight back, Sonic-style."

"Now, that is the Sonic I remember." The pink hedgehog, stated smiling.

"Very good, your highness." The Oracle stated. "I knew I could count on you. You have the potential to be one of the greatest kings of South Island had ever known. It made me happy to know that there is still hope yet."

"What do you mean, Oracle?" Sonic asked.

"I can no longer be the family's aid." The Oracle had answered, sitting down. "Remember your friends and your family whom you care about. And may the Ancient Walkers guide you wherever you trod."

"I understand." Sonic answered. As soon as the oracle began to meditate, he disappeared from their sight. The cloak he was wearing fell to the ground. The blue blur turned to his wife. "Amy, we have a job to do. It's time for the Sonic Forces to rise up."


	19. Preparing for Liberation

Preparing for Liberation

Sonic had sent out a signal from Knothole. He had called people that he knew of to this location. They had met up at a very large table made from a large tree stump.

"I'm wondering why you have asked us to meet up here in person." Sally replied.

"He doesn't want to be tracked. You know that and I know that." Amy answered.

"I'm just glad that it's confirmed that Sonic is still alive." Tails said.

"Krickey, you can say that again." Marine stated.

"I don't have to right?" Tails asked.

"So, Sonic why have you called us here?" Knuckles asked the blue blur.

"I have called all of you here because of the circumstances going on in Mobius." Sonic replied. "I have brought you here to re-organize into the Sonic Forces for you and I saw that a five-member hero team probably isn't going to be enough to handle the threats that we are facing against."

"So, you're asking to build an army?" Silver asked.

"Yes." Sonic replied. "And our first goal of the Sonic Forces is to liberate South Island from the hands of Greger Ratsputin."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, Sonic." Sally answered. "But something like that will take months to come to fruition. You're not very organized when it comes to managing something like this."

"Why did you think I brought you in, Sal?" The blue blur asked.

"I..." The princess stated, before shutting up. She couldn't argue with the the hedgehog.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Shadow asked.

"I'll go one at a time." Sonic stated. "Marine, you'll be in charge for recruitment. Tails, make sure that all the conscripts have the equipment they need. Knuckles, make sure that the rookies are properly trained."

"Got it." Knuckles replied, while the other two nodded in agreement. Then, Sonic turned to his siblings.

"Sonia, I need you to get connected with some of the aristocrats to help fund this operation and convince them to abandon the Gorgonites." Sonic stated. "Silver, Manic, I need you two to sneak inside South Island. Silver, you will need to rally together any loyalists together. And Manic, you need to smuggle weapons for them."

"Alright." Sonia replied.

"Blaze, I need you to go to Down Unda to see if you are able to muster any reinforcements." Sonic stated. "Amy, you will be in charge of security."

"Understood." Blaze stated.

"Shadow, Rouge." Sonic stated. "Because of your skills, I will be giving you the most difficult task of them all."

"And that is?" Rouge asked.

"I need the two of you to be a double-agents." Sonic explained. "I need you two to feige your alligence with Gregor to gain information about what's going on in the enemy command and to mislead them so we get the jump on them." He paused and then grin. "But am I sure that the ultimate lifeform can do this? Or do I need to send someone else?"

"You're goating me into doing this aren't you." Shadow replied.

"Maybe..." Sonic answered.

"Rouge and I can do it." Shadow stated.

"Does everyone have a consense on what we are going to do?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Tails answered.

"Excuse me." A voice stated. "But can I be a part of zis operation?" The group turned around to see an mobian in armor. They were shocked and scared seeing this. Shadow raised an assualt rifle pointing it at him.

"Don't move, spy." Shadow stated with his finger on the trigger. The armored mobian raised his hands.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot." He stated, spooked at this sight.

"Who are you?" Sally stated. "Remove that helmet of yours."

"Very well." The mobian answered. He did exactly what he was ordered to do and an even bigger shock came to them.

"WHAT!? ANTOINE!?" Sonic asked. "YOU'RE ALIVE!?"

"I'm still breathing Sonic." The coyote explained.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE!?" Sally asked.

"I was on the battlefield of Soleanna Plains." Antoine explained. "But later, I was extremely injured on the field and blacked out. I woke up at an unknown hospital some time later. I was informed by Baron Von Krähe that I was half-dead when he found me and I was in a coma just waking up after Dark Gaia's attack."

"Okay, why didn't you or this Baron guy inform me?" Sally asked, angrily.

"We tried to tell you, three times." Antoine explained. "Didn't you get ze message?"

"No." Sally replied.

"Hmm," The coyote stated. "It might have been our enemies interfering with communication." He thought to himself. "But in any case, Baron and I are willing to assist you in any way, shape, and form along with the other members of our order."

"What is this order you are talking about?" Amy asked.

"I am not authorized to tell you about the order." The coyote answered.

"Then, how do we know that you are telling the truth." Tails asked.

"There was a story that Baron told me about one of his missions." Antoine explained. "He informed me that on a mission on Cocoa Island to deal with an imposter. He ran into this raccoon girl named Marine at a bar and..."

"I get it." Marine replied; her face turning red. "I believe you."

"I was going to say if he encountered her again; he apologizes for leaving without paying for the drinks." The coyote concluded. At that point, the organized leaders had started to calm down knowing that there would have been no way that an imposter would have known about that embarassing, inconsequental incident.

"But another questions is, how did you manage to find out about this?" Knuckles asked.

"That information is also classified." Antione explained. "Security is super-tight with this group."

"I don't know if you are real or not." Sonic answered. "But in case this is true, I will need to send Bunny-Rabbot with you to make sure what you are saying is true."

"But who is going to guard the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't you have several people on the island who can do the job?" Tails asked in return. "After all the remaining Chaotix have also set up shop there."

"Knuckles is already guarding the Master Emerald? And why did the Chaotix set up on Angel Island?" He asked.

"I guess you weren't entirely informed on what happened during your little 'blackout'." Sally replied; glad to see an old friend come back. "We'll catch you up on the situation and then figure out what you can do to help our cause."


	20. Revitalizing Love of the Blue Blur

Revitalizing Love of the Blue Blur

After the meeting, the following day consisted of the Sonic Forces cleaning up and restoring Knothole back to its former shape. Then, each of the team went to do their respective tasks at hand.

It was dawn at the campground of Knothole, Knuckles and Tails were waiting by the facility. At that moment, Marine showed up with mobians.

"Hey gents." Marine asked the two.

"Hey there." Tails replied. "Who are these guys?"

"These were some of the mobians I was able to get as recruits." She explained.

"How many did you get?" Knuckles asked.

"If I remember counting correctly..." The raccoon girl stated. "About thirty."

"THIRTY!?" Tails replied. "On the first day? Oh wow, I'm going to be busy getting that gear ready." Then, Tails began to get to the workshop that he set-up at the restored tech center.

"You need any help, Tails?" Marine asked.

"It would be nice." The fox answered.

"Alright," The raccoon stated before turning to the recruits. "Okay, this is Knuckles the Echidna. He's going to be your combat instructor. I'll be heading off to aid Tails. I will return at a later time." She headed off.

"Alright, guys. You can form a line." The echidna stated. The recruits stumbled as they get in line. "Okay, welcome to the Sonic Forces training camp. We need to make sure that you guys are in top shape and be able to work as a team. You get it."

"Sir, yes sir." One of them shouted.

"Huh?" The echidna stated, looking down the line. "Who said that?"

"I did, sir." The guy repeated. The echidna walked down the line and found a brown hare in the line; he was standing erect and firm.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm Private Christopher Thorndike, sir." The hare answered.

"Wait, what? Chris?" The echidna asked in shock. "What happened to you?"

"Military School, sir." He answered.

"Oh, well... That's interesting." Knuckles commented.

"You really need to work on your drill sargent skills, sir." Chris explained. The rest of the soldiers got a chuckle out of that.

"Hey, this is my first day as one." The echidna rebuked, in annoyance. "Don't be giving any commentary from the peanut gallery."

"Yes, sir." The hare replied.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the workshop, Tails was working on the equipment to give to the soldiers for battle. The raccoon girl came up to him sitting on the work table.

"Hey, Tails." Marine replied. "I brought you a lemonade."

"Thanks." Tails answered, taking a sip of the liquid. "I needed that."

"You need some help?" She asked.

"I think I could handle it." He stated, but then he flinched. "Ow."

"Krickey, you alright?" She questioned in concern.

"I think so." Tails replied, looking at the wound. He saw he got a cut on his thumb and it was bleeding.

"Let me get some bandages." She replied. She walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the bandages and some rubbing alcohol.

"You don't have to do this." He answered.

"I know that, Tails." Marine said. "I want to help you." She cleaned off the wound and applied the bandage.

"That's sweet of you." Tails replied. "Can you get some of the tools up there?" He pointed to a shelf on the side.

"Alright." Marine headed over to the shelf and started to climb up the ladder. "What do ya need?"

"There was a specific wrench up there." Tails commented. She looked around and grabbed a wrench. She turned around.

"Is this the wrench?" She asked with Tails turning to face her.

"Yeah, that's the one." He stated.

"I'll be heading back down..." Marine started before the ladder started to fall over. "Oh no." The raccoon girl started to fall over. Tails didn't waste anytime going over to catch her; he crashed into him when he fell up to catch her and they landed on the ground.

"Tails, are you okay?" Marine asked, looking around. "Tails? Where are ya?" She noticed she bumped her chin on something.

"Down here." He answered. She looked down and because of how she landed, Tails got a face-full of bosom. Marine blushed and got off of him. He was still a bit flustered over what just happened.

"I... I'm sorry." The raccoon replied getting off of him.

"That's okay." Tails answered. After a short pause, he realized about how they landed. "Wait, you're not mad at me for that?"

"Not at all." She answered. "I just didn't think it would come at this time."

"You wanted to put me in marshmellow heaven." He asked.

"Of course, you're my boyfriend remember." Marine answered.

"Oh yeah." Tails replied.

"I know you've been working very hard as of late." She answered walking up to him with the wrench. "I just wanted to help you out with the supplies..." She stroked the wrench gently under his chin. "And maybe give you a something extra as well."

"What are we waiting for?" Tails stated, eagerly. "Let's get this done."

After getting all of the equipment done, Tails and Marine let the others know that they were going to go out for the rest of the day. They went to a cafe within the main square and were talking to each other.

"What are you serious?" Tails asked.

"I'm being serious." Marine stated. "Sonic and Amy's marriage is in trouble."

"What's going on?" He asked.

"They got married as we remembered. But because everyone was so busy and stressed out, the two never had the time and energy for rooting." The racoon girl explained.

"So, that's what we're going to do?" Tails asked. "Get the two in the mood for hanky-panky?"

"That's right." She explained. "Like I was telling her, it's not that bad."

"I know." Tails agreed. "We need to get them to see that."

"Have any ideas on how to do it?" Marine asked.

"I believe I have a few." The fox stated, while in thought.

* * *

After coming up with a master plan, Tails and Marine went out and gathered supplies to carry it out. The two of them went to their respective hedgehogs and had them blindfolded.

"Marine, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Amy asked.

"You'll see." Marine answered.

"I hear Amy's voice." Sonic added. "What's this all about?"

"It'll be all right, trust us." Tails replied, with a mischevious grin on his face. "Okay, you can take your blindfolds off. The two hedgehogs took their blindfolds off and the two found themselves in a room with red velvet walls. On the north side of the room was a king sized bed with bright scarlet sheets. There were bedside tables. They were seated at a candlelit table with silverware and a few plates and a few covered dishes.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"It's a secret." Marine stated. "Have fun." The two sidekicks ran out the room and locked the door trapping the two hedgehogs inside. The two began to whisper each other.

"Are you sure that they aren't going to find out that they are at a love hotel?" The racoon asked her boyfriend.

"Don't worry I had the room specifically lined with magnets so communciations won't work properly." Tails replied.

"Hopefully, this will work." Marine whispered. Meanwhile, they were two hedgehogs were confused on what just happened.

"What's with those two today?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Amy replied. "Why did they leave the two of us here?"

"Beats me." The blue blur answered. "What's under the lid?" He pulled off the first lid and saw chili dogs. "Oh, that's good."

"What's this?" Amy thought, noticing a cooler on the side. She went over and pulled it out. Opening it up, she was surprised.

"There's red wine in here." She stated.

"What?" Wine with chili dogs?" Sonic asked. "That's an odd mix. "Boy, are these chili dogs hot."

"Here." She poured him a glass and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Sonic replied. Then, Amy poured herself a glass and drank it up.

"I don't know what those two have in mind, but it better not be trouble." Amy commented. Amy looked and saw Sonic was having the chili dogs. "I guess I'll have the second plate." She removed the lid to the second one. "Cooked oysters?"

"This is definately odd indeed." Sonic replied. He turned and looked to the side. "Look, there's a chocolate fountain in here." He went over and saw that the fountain had dark chocolate flowing from the it. And on the side were some fresh bananas and fresh strawberries.

"It was nice enough for them to leave us a chocolate fountain." Amy replied, coming over. "But why did they arrange the fruit in such a manner?"

"I have no clue." Sonic answered. "But at least we get some fruit out of it."

"There's also some nuts and honey as well." Amy replied. She peeled a banana and dipped it in the chocolate. She started to eat the fruit and Sonic just looked at her. "What is it?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." He replied.

Meanwhile in the room next to them, Tails and Marine were listening in on what was going on.

"It seems like their enjoying their food." Marine commented.

"Looks like phase one is complete." Tails replied. "Now, it's time for phase two." He pulled out a switch and he flipped it. In the other room where Sonic and Amy were, a record player had activated and soft, sensual jazz started playing.

"What in the...?" Sonic asked.

"Did you do that?" Amy asked.

"No, did you?" He answered.

"No." She answered.

"Who did it then?" Sonic questioned. The two thought for a moment. "It must be those two."

"What's the whole point of this?" Amy asked.

"Tails," Sonic stated. "Explain yourself, right now." This shocked the twin-tailed fox and racoon girl. The two didn't notice that they had activated their speaker for phase three. Sonic and Amy were able to hear what they were saying.

"This has become a disaster." Tails stated to Marine. "How are we going to save their marriage now?"

"I don't know, Tails." Marine replied. "This might have been their only chance to spend some time loving each other."

"What are they talking about?" Sonic asked Amy.

"They seem to be drifting apart and neither of us wanted to see that happen." Tails replied. "We don't want them to get a divorce."

"A divorce?" Amy asked. The two other mobians continued to talk to each other.

"So, that's what this is all about?" Sonic asked. "Our marriage?"

"It's so sweet of them to be concerned about our marriage." Amy replied to Sonic. "But I didn't realize that was the problem."

"How are we going to solve this issue?" Sonic asked. He noticed Amy go up to the door.

"Well, there might be a way to find out." She replied. Tails and Marine came out of the other room upset. They shut the door behind them.

"I can't believe we blew it." Tails stated.

"Yeah, but at least we tried." Marine replied. The two-tailed fox reached for the doorknob to Sonic and Amy's room.

"At least we should go in and..." He answered, as he tried to open the door. "the door's locked."

"What?" Marine asked in confusion. "What's going on?" Tails put his ear up to the door. His eyes went wide.

"Marine, listen to this." Tails replied. "Is what's going on what I think is going on?" While the two were listening in, they were hearing some moans of pleasure and sweet nothings coming from the other side. "I think we did it."

"No, Tails. They did it." She answered. "We saved their marriage."

"Let's head back to the headquarters, so we can celebrate." Tails answered. "And give these to love hogs some space."

* * *

A while later, back at the campgrounds, Knuckles was walking around watching the new recruits train. He decided to go into the workshop to check on the equipment.

"Hey Tails, are you done with the equipment yet?" Knuckles asked. He opened the door and saw him and Marine together naked. "What in the...!? Tails!" He shouted.

"I can explain." The two-tailed fox answered.

"I didn't think you'd stoop that low." Knuckles replied. "Now, get up get dress and..." Marine stretched her panties and fired them at the echidna. The pair hit Knuckles in the face. "AH! Can't see. Can't see." He shouted, running out into the courtyard. "I'm going down." He slammed into the flag post and he fell to the ground.

Then, Chris Thorndike played Taps.


	21. Mechakhan's Rising Fury

Mechakhan's Rising Fury

Cu-bot had entered the office carrying many papers to Or-bot who was at a desk. The cube set down the papers.

"Here's the last of the records of Julian's regime." Cu-bot answered.

"Thanks." Or-bot said.

"Things have been boring for us since the Penta-S squad had come back." Cu-bot replied.

"Well, I don't see why we should be complaning." Or-bot explained. "We weren't built for the battlefield."

"Oh..." Cu-bot replied. "But sometimes I wonder what it would be like on the front lines."

"Yeah, but I don't think it would be practical." Or-bot answered. Then, he looked over the records. "What is this?"

"What?" The cube asked.

"It appears that the Mechakhan has for the most part outdone Julain." The orb stated. "We should tell the doctor right away." The two machines grabbed the results that they had recorded and started to move their way to the office of their leader. The doctor himself was talking to Red Pine on the comlink.

"Are you certain that the East Meterex will be able to handle the new industries?" Red Pine asked.

"I'm pretty sure they will be able to handle it. They had handled the egg pawns and machinery quite well." Eggman answered. "I'm pretty sure that mech suits would be a fine en devour."

"That is all of the concerns in which the Meterex have." Red Pine stated.

"Very well." Eggman replied. "We will talk later."

"Alright, see you later." Red Pine said. Then, the other line shut off.

"Boss, boss." Cu-bot stated. "We found something." Then, the doctor turned to face the two robots.

"What is it?" The doctor asked them.

"Well, we have done some research on the past and looking at the statistics." Or-bot explained. "Your khannate has outmatched Julian's rule."

"What? Are you serious?" Eggman asked.

"Just look for yourself." The machine continued. Then, Or-bot had shown the report to the doctor to look it over. He scrolled down the file and then he grinned.

"So, it is true. I did outdo Uncle Julian." The doctor replied. "You know what this calls for? A celebration. I want you two to arrange a dinner date for me and Sarah."

"Where at Sir?" Or-bot asked.

"Someplace with fine dining." Eggman replied. "Surprise us." Then a call came into the comlink. The doctor turned to the screen. "Hello?"

"Doctor, we got some bad news." Scratch stated.

"What is it?" The doctor asked in concern.

"The Gorgonites have attacked Bygone Island. We need help." Grounder answered.

"WHAT!?" Eggman stated in shock. "Where's Sarah!?"

"She is in critical condition." Grounder replied. "We were able to pull her from the field." Then, the doctor shut off the communication.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" Or-bot asked.

"How dare they..." Eggman roared. "HOW DARE THE GORGONITES ATTACK US! AND WORSE, THEY HAVE PUT MY SARAH IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"What are we going to do?" Cu-bot asked.

"Get my suit ready." Eggman replied. "We're going to Bygone Island. They will pay for this."

"What about your revenge on Sonic?" Or-bot asked.

"That revenge can wait." The doctor answered. "We will handle these Gorgonites first. We will make them wish that they never attacked Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

* * *

At Bygone Island, the invading Gorgonite troops were making a beach head on the coast. Several mobians saw the progress of the invasion, they turned on a comlink calling back to Greger.

"Status Report?" The rat asked.

"We had a tough fight but we are victorious." The soldier stated.

"Excellent." The rat replied with a smile on his face. "This will be another victory for the glory of South Island and her people."

"What will we do with the island when we conquer..." The soldier asked.

"No, wrong word." Greger rebuked.

"Uh, liberate the island." The grunt asked.

"Much better." The rat commented. "We will have the citizens join the cause of freedom and democracy. Should they refuse, have them taken back to Starlight City for persuasion."

"As you wish." The common soldier replied. Then, the comlink was shut off. "Advance to the cities on this blasted island. Besides what can an island full of rednecks do to us." Then, they heard the sound of an ion engine whirring in the distance.

"What in the world is that?" The soldier asked.

They saw many egg-shaped humanoid robots landed in front of them. They emerged from the sand and began to open fire upon the Gorgonite soldiers.

"Evasive action." He shouted and the troops had taken cover from the ammunition fired from the guns carried by the egg-shaped robots. The troopers fired back at the machines and had some difficulty trying to hit a critical weakspot.

"What in the world are these things?" Another soldier asked.

Then they were shocked by what landed behind them. They had encountered a large bulky humanoid machine with spiked shoulder guards and wings. The mech had a multi-barreled gun as its right hand and a drill on its left hand. They saw the egg mobile as the head of the torso. The doctor saw the fear that was on the enemy's faces.

"You have every right to be scared." Eggman shouted at them. "You have inflicted severe harm upon my precious Sarah, the only woman who has ever given me a chance, so I will never be alone again." He paused. "Now, prepare to die."

He raised the blaster on the right arm and opened fire upon them. The shots came down upon them. As the shots hit the ground, they exploded. The troops have become greatly shaken upon seeing their comrades being blown to bits.

The mech zoomed forward to the trenches, slashing with the drill; slicing several mobians in half and mauling others. Another batch were electricuted. The frightened soldiers panciked at the abilities of the metal monster they were facing; they began to run away at this.

The egg troopers continued to trash the base while Eggman continued to persue each of the remaining soldiers. The panicked soldiers became cornered by the egg robos and the Egg Dragoon. The troopers had been captured and unable to escape. Doctor Robotnik looked down upon them.

"Mechakhan," One of the soldiers begged. "Please have mercy."

"Why should I?" Robotnik asked.

"We were ordered to attack Bygone Island." Another soldier commented.

"We aren't going to fight you anymore. Just please don't kill us." A third pleaded. "We didn't know that the woman you mentioned was you love."

"Some of us have wives and children of our own." The first explained; the doctor paused to think this over.

"I will talk to Greger Ratsupin." Ivo Robotnik told them. "And I will let him decide your fate and negoiate the conditions for your return."

"Oh, thank you." The second stated. "I'm sure our great leader will be willing to negoiate with you." Then, the doctor turned to one of his robots.

"Coconuts, get me one of their comlinks." Eggman stated.

"Gotcha, boss." The monkey had replied, stealing one of the comlinks. After handing the machine over to the doctor. Robotnik dialed the number for the leader of South Island. After a moment, Ratsputin answered the phone.

"Hello?" the leader answered.

"So, you are Greger Ratsputin." Ivo Robotnik stated. "The one who overthrown the hedgehog royal family."

"And you are the Mechakhan Doctor Ivo Robotnik." The rat said. "Why are you calling me?"

"Your invasion of Bygone Island was a failure." Eggman replied.

"WHAT!? HOW!?" Ratsputin shouted in anger.

"My genius machines had bested your soldiers that you have sent to take territory from the Robotnik Khannate. Most of the soldiers have been slain at the hands of my robots or I have personally ended their lives." Eggman replied. "However, a chunk of the army had captured as hostages. Hence for this call, I will let you decide what I am to do with these soldiers."

"So, they have failed?" Ratsputin stated. "Well if that is the case, then they are completely useless." The captive soldiers were horrified when they heard this.

"Great Leader, how could you do this? We were loyal to you." One of them said. "Please reconsider. We'll do better next time."

"There will be no next time." Ratsputin declared. "If you can't effetively fight for me, then you're only good for food for the savengers. Feel free to rid them."

"Oh, very well." Eggman answered. He gave the command to his robots and every last hostage was slain. "And do you think that you can escape your fate?" He continued to question.

"I like to see you try, Robotnik." Greger replied with a smirk. "There is no way you could possibly get past my defenses." Eggman crushed the comlink in his fist.

"You may be having that fecal-eating grin on your face right now." Ivo answered. "But know this, I will avenge Sarah. Even if it is the last thing I do. And for all of this I will watch your world... burn."


	22. The Abomination Leader's Slope

The Abomination Leader's Slope

"Well, we have arrived." Shadow answered as he and Rouge arrived outside of the South Island royal palace.

"But I'm trying to figure out what that smell is." Rouge replied, covering her nose. "It smells completely rotten."

"I don't think it would be that horrible." Shadow said. He went up and pushed the button to enter the courtyard.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"This is Shadow and Rouge." The black hedgehog answered.

"Come in." The voice replied. The gate opened up and the two headed inside. They looked on the side and saw the decaying bodies bound up for them to be kept together. Rouge covered her mouth from nausea. Shadow was a bit unnerved.

"That's the source of the smell?" Rouge answered.

"Ugh, that isn't right at all." Shadow replied.

The two continue to head into the boarded-up palace. The two were feeling on edge as they got near. They opened the door and entered into the hallway. They could see the signs of neglect.

"Apparently, they haven't taken care of the place." Shadow responded.

"Yeah." Rouge replied. "It looks as though the place is falling apart."

"Hello." The voice stated. The two of them looked up the stairway and saw a potoo bird standing before them coming down from the upstairs. "Welcome to father's palace."

"Uh, thanks." Rouge replied, nervously. "And you are..."

"I am Forest." The potoo replied. "I am the eldest of the Children of Greger; and therefore hold the most responsibilty. I see that you are Shadow and Rouge, I hear that you have a reputation of being excellent agents."

"Yes; we can't really lose at all." Shadow answered.

"I will let you know Father is busy at the moment, but I can guide you to your quarters." Forest replied. "Follow me." He guided the two mobians to the guests' bedroom. "Here is where you two may stay."

"Thank you." Rouge replied.

"If there is anything else, just ask and I will have a servant come and take care of your wish." Forest explained.

"Servant?" Shadow asked.

"I will show you." Forest stated. He turned to the table where there was cheap pottery. He went over and knocked it over. The pot fell to the floor breaking into several pieces. He pushed a button on the comlink. "Please, send a servant to the guest bedroom."

After a short while, a boy appeared at the door. He was a seven-year old mobian mara. He entered the room.

"Hello, Forest. How is everything?" The boy asked, calmly.

"Hello, Patos." The putoo stated. "A china has fallen over and shattered. Can you pick up the pieces?"

"Certainly." The mara stated, grabbing a broom and dustpan. Shadow and Rouge were surprised that the boy didn't even question the orders as they watched him. After cleaning up the mess, he noticed the two guests. "Who are these two?"

"These two mobians are Shadow and Rouge." Forest replied. "They are friends of Father."

"Oh." The mara answered.

"If they ask of anything, will you do the task?" The putoo asked.

"Certainly." The boy replied. "I will gladly help those who are Father's friends." He gave a quick pause. "But for those who are Father's enemies, I will gladly end their lives."

"Wait, what?" Shadow asked, a little uneasy. "What do you mean?"

"Father is the best person in the world." The mara replied. "He is the most wise and intelligent mobian in existence. And he has brought much good to South Island, making it more free than any other country on Mobius." He paused and let out a sigh. "But my parents weren't able to see the good that he was doing and turned against him. Father asked me to gun them down for treachery and I did so. I hope I made him proud of me."

"I'm pretty sure you did." Rouge stated, lying between her teeth.

"Okay, just let us know if you need anything." Forest replied.

"Uh... sure thing." Shadow answered.

"Come along, Patos." The putoo said to the mara. Then, the two children left the room closing the door behind them.

"Okay, that right there..." Shadow stated to Rouge. "That was messed up."

"You think?" Rouge replied. "That was the most disturbing thing I ever heard. Using children as assassins? What kind of sick, twisted mobian is Greger?"

"Yeah, I hope this guy burns in Hell." Shadow answered. "Because he's crossed the line. We really have our work cut out."

"I agree." The bat-girl said. "I just hope I don't completely lose it before this job is done."

* * *

The two mobians continued to move inside the palace to get a lay of Starlight City, but something got the attention of the duo. There was a conversation between Greger and another person on a communications system.

"That's Eggman Nega." Rouge whispered.

"What's his deal with the rat?" Shadow asked her.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nega shouted.

"Listen, things will be okay." Greger explained.

"Things are not okay." The scientist stated. "You attacked the Khannate with the clones I supplied for you."

"Who cares about the clones?" The rat replied. "Why are you concerned that would mean more money for you to make more?"

"Even though that is true, you are being extremely reckless with the ones I give you." Nega rebuked him. "And if you had taken Eggman's offer of giving a ransom for the clones, you would have an idea of what the doctor had."

"They failed to take Bygone Island; so they don't have any value to me." Greger stated. "Except for my children, everyone is disposable."

"You are more delusional than I had thought." Nega stated to him. "Do you really believe that you can take on the Robotnik Khannate on the battlefield and win?"

"Relax, my nation is invincible. With you behind me, we can never lose." The rat answered. "And to make you more comfortable, I'll pay you more money for the created clones. I have tons of money in my wallet."

"Make your own clones. As tempting as your funds are, it's not worth losing to Eggman. A country like your own doesn't stand a chance against the Khannate." Nega replied. "Besides you have tons of money in your pocket, I'm sure you can make clone factories to supply you with that kind of soldiers." There was a quick pause from the clone maker. "But keep in mind, by attacking Eggman's territory, you have sealed your fate. And from what I heard from what you told me, South Island will burn. As for me, I'm outta here." Then the communications system was shut off.

"Stupid Nega." Greger stated. "You can go and run away like a little coward. I'll prove that you wrong. I will be able to hold off the robotic hordes on my own. I don't need anyone else." As he stormed out of the room in another direction, Rouge and Shadow and snuck to the side.

* * *

Back at Knothole: Sonic, Amy, and Aleema were listening to the intelligence that their spies had gathered in Starlight City.

"Are you sure that was what happened?" Aleema asked.

"We heard it as clear as day." Rouge replied. "The rat had attacked the Khannate causing a war between it and South Island."

"That rat has no clue what he had done." Sonic stated, shaking his head. "I can speak from experience. Taking on Eggman is much harder than it looks."

"Now, I'm becoming concerned about what the people are thinking right now." Amy replied to the spies.

"From what we gathered, I don't think the citizens of South Island are even aware of the attack." Shadow replied.

"But in any case, war against the Khannate is inevitable. We will have to modify the plans to take the unexpected circumstances into account." Sonic declared. "Thank you for the Intel. We hope to hear again from you soon."

"Will do, commander." Rouge stated. "Over and out." Then, the comlink shut down. The blue blur sat back and face-palmed.

"Boy, this is quite a mess. I need to clean up." Sonic answered. "I didn't realize just how bad things were going to get. What am I going to do?"

"Sonic, just take things one at a time." Amy replied. "We'll figure something out."

"I do share his concern, Amy." Aleema said. "It is certain that Greger Ratsputin will not be able to hold on to power for long. We will need to prepare for dealing with the Khannate."

"Mom, we don't know how long it will be before Greger falls." Sonic answered. "We will have to speed up the progress if we want to liberate South Island before Eggman conquers it."

"It's feeling like history is repeating itself." Amy said.

"I know." Aleema replied. "My husband became a commander among mobians to save his kingdom and Sonic has now must become one to do the same."

"I just hope that I can save it." Sonic stated.

"Don't be scared." Amy answered. "You need to be brave to inspire your men. If you don't try, then South Island will be doomed to be ruled by Eggman."

"Even if I succeed, I don't know if I'll be able to connect with the people." Sonic said. "As far as I know, people see me as a larger-than-life hero. And from what I heard when talking to Manic, people were able to sympathize with him more. He was also the one who was able to point out some of the problems that the royal family was unaware of."

"So, what are you thinking about Sonic?" Aleema asked wanting to hear what Sonic had to say.


	23. Site 427

Site 427

Silver and Manic snuck around within the sewers in South Island. The two were pulled out a map and looked at it with a flashlight.

"Well, so much for finding finding any rebel groups inside the city." Manic replied.

"We can't give up on this." Silver stated. "We have to continue looking for some group. There has to be some group of people who are unhappy with the current regime of the Gorgonites."

"How will we know that the group is rebels and not some group of Gorgonites?" Manic asked.

"Well, we will have to trust our guts." Silver replied.

"You're probably right, dude." Manic answered him, regaining confidence. "You might not be our old man, but you still have his spunk."

"Let's continue our search for rebels." The albino stated.

"Don't move." A voice shouted, as the two hedgehogs heard the sounds of guns loading. "Hands in the air."

"Oh crap." Manic replied. The two hedgehogs turned around and noticed several mobians carrying automatic rifles. Each of the mobians were wearing an ushanka.

"Put your hands up." Another stated.

"Lower your weapons." A third voice came from the crowd. "That is Manic from the Hedgehog royal family. Allow me to see him clearly." Then, the mobians moved aside and a red hedgehog appeared from the crowd with his hat being white.

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

"I'm Nickolai Kintobor." The hedgehog stated. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for the behavior of my friends."

"Nickolai Kintobor." The albino stated with him and Manic taking a fighting stance.

"Wait, stop." The red asked. "What are you doing? You're not fighting for that tyrant, are you?"

"No, dude." Manic replied. "As far as I was told, you were a member of the Robotnik Appreciation Society. And it was you that had backstabbed Commander Brutus. What makes you think that we can trust you?"

"I had no choice but to turn on Commander Brutus." Nickolai stated. "He was not working for the interests of the people, but I had no other choice but to betray him. And I was aware of the possible consequences of my actions." He paused. "But I was also aware of the fact of a dynastic collapse that could occur; and I am saddened that I was correct."

"You figured out that this was going to happen!?" Manic asked, in anger. "Where were you!?"

"I was unaware of the time in which it would happen." Nickolai replied. "I was hoping to find a way to come up with a plan to move South Island forward in case such an event would occur. But alas Greger Ratsputin, the one I despise, is on top."

"Well, why don't you get your other RAS pals to join you?" Silver asked.

"Everyone else is dead. Ratsputin rounded up all other members and had them put to death because they were opposing his view. I was the only one who managed to escape." The red explained with remorse. "I am forced to see the fruits of the RAS' labor: an island in quiet despair, whose people is forced into conformity. A population unaware of their own enslavement at the hands of an ideologue; And citizens favoring indoctrination to obey his will as all creative and original thought are removed like weeds and turned into kindling."

"Dude... I see what you mean." Manic stated. "Have you thought about going into poetry?" The two other hedgehogs knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll think about that idea later." Nickolai commented.

"So, that is the reason for the mem with you?" Silver asked.

"Yes, these men are the Ear-hat Brigade, which I lead." The red explained. "We are a freedom fighter group who are opposing Greger's regime over South Island and seek to bring it down."

"Sonic is wanting to take back the island as well." The albino stated.

"He is?" Nickolai asked.

"Yeah, man." Manic replied. "He was looking for rebel cells that are willing to help him out."

"As the Ear-hat Brigade's leader, I will accept your proposal greatly, my friend." The red answered. "I'm also aware of other rebel cells he might be interested in."

"Why are you helping us so willingly?" Manic asked.

"We and other rebels have been labeled as terrorists by the regime. It's very hard to find allies in the freedom fight." Nickolai stated. "I'm just glad that Sonic will be able to come again."

* * *

That evening, Manic went outside with Silver and they had reported back to Knothole about what had happened that day.

"The information that you gave will come in handy." Sonic answered.

"We've also have some additional information we had received from the Ear-hat Brigade." Manic said. "There was this some location known as Site 427."

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"No one knows exactly, but we do know that it is used as a facility to hold political prisoners." Silver explained. "What was unexpected was being held there."

"That is?" Sonic asked.

"Beauregard Rabbit." The albino replied. "I think Cream calls him, Uncle Beau I think."

"Oh, that guy." The blue blur stated.

"Anyway, these rebels were planning on doing a jail break to bust some of the prisoners out of the slammer." Manic replied. "I was wondering if Cream and Bunny would be interested in helping out."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to." Sonic replied. "I'll send them over as soon as possible. Just have them wait until they arrive."

"Will do, bro." Manic answered.

* * *

It was a few days later in the middle of the night. Manic, Silver, Bunny, Cream, and Cheese went out in the middle of the hilly terrain. In the center stood Site 427. They were able to tell that it was a prison with the electric fencing and barbed wire curling round and round along the top.

"I think that's the place." Manic stated.

"It must be." Silver answered. "It's at the location of where it would be."

"Well, we all better get going ig we want to save Uncle Beau." Bunny stated, moving forward.

"Chao, chao." Cheese stated, pushing the rabbit backwards.

"Cheese, you're getting in the way." Bunny stated.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked. The little chao went over to where Bunny was going to step. Cheese did a little bit of digging and he was able to pull out a landmine.

"A landmine?" Manic asked. "Talk about clever."

"I could have been hurt. Thanks." Bunny stated to the little chao. Cheese smiled.

"So, we need to cross a mine field?" Silver asked. "Who knows how many mines there might be."

"Mr. Silver, I just hope that none of us end up stepping on one." Cream answered. "Is it possible for you to clear a path for us?"

"I think I could safely remove the mines or mark their location." Silver replied. "But I'll need Cheese's help finding them.

"But why in tarnation would these people put up a minefield?" Bunny pondered.

"Apparently, we weren't the first to notice." Manic stated, walking over to a busted hole in the ground. "From the looks of this, there was a landmine that exploded that was there."

"Whatever they are hiding here, they don't anyone finding out what's going on." Silver stated.

The other three were guided through the minefield with the aid of Cheese. When they have reached the wall to the gate. The trio had heard some gun fire in the distance.

"What's that?" Cream asked.

"That's the ear-hats buying us time." Manic replied. "Come on, dudettes. Let's get in there." They approached the electric fence and Cream launched herself into the air. She floated over the fence, carrying the other two with her. As they landed on the ground, they had noticed that the most of the guards were away fighting the rebels.

"I'll go after the guards, you two free the prisoners." Manic stated.

"All right." Bunny stated.

The two rabbits continued to sneak inwards towards the prisoners with Manic clearing a path for them taking out the guards.

"So, it appears that some royal vermin has come out to visit." a voice stated. The green hedgehog turned to see the origin of the voice. He sees a mobian crab stand before him. The mobian wearing the chestplate of his uncle as well as carrying his spear.

"Who are you?" Manic replied.

"I am the one who runs Site 427." The crab stated.

"So, how did you get here?" The green hedgehog asked in anger, grabbing a crowbar. "Did you do some butt-kissing of Greger?"

"I was rewarded to this position of leader." The stranger had stated. "I was there at the siege of the royal palace and took the head of the vermin. I didn't expect to take out another one of them again."

* * *

Bunny and Cream race into the holding cells, where many of the prisoners were being held. As they gazed among the prisoners, they were horrified at what they were seeing. There were various mobians of different kinds sitting prone on the brink of starvation.

The larger of the two rabbits were able to find the keys to the cell blocks and began to break open the cell doors. Cream continued down the path and found the cell where he was.

"UNCLE BEAU!" Cream stated. The older and weaker rabbit looked up towards her but was slow in his movement.

"Cream, you came." He said.

"Don't worry, Uncle Beau. We'll get you out of here." The little rabbit commented, as she started to pry the door open. When she was able to break the door open, she ran to Uncle Beau. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Same here." Her uncle hugged her. Bunny came to him.

"We'all need to get outta here if we are goin' to escape." Bunny interrupted.

"She's right, we need to move." Beau stated, trying to stand up. He was going to fall but Bunny caught him.

"Don't worry I got you." She answered. "Cream, go find Manic and say that the prisoners are being freed now."

"Got it." Cream replied as she started to look for Manic.

* * *

The crab slammed the spear onto the ground and Manic dodged out of the way. The crab rushed forward, the green hedgehog blocked the spear with his crowbar and punched the crustaten in the face. Manic swung the crowbar downwards and the foe blocked it.

"Why do you keep fighting, Manic?" The crab stated, pushing the hedgehog away. "Why do you insist on continue on, even though that you will lose?"

"I am going to restore the crown to its rightful place." The hedgehog answered.

"Oh, sure. You are doing this for power." The crab rebuked.

"Wrong, I don't seek any prestige that is for my bro." Manic stated. The crab swung the spear around and Manic blocked it with his crowbar.

"You assoicate with the vermin; what is he to you?" the crab commented. "Don't you see what he has done to those who are lesser men? He is better off not on the throne. Greger is the better man."

"That's where you are wrong." Manic replied. "Greger is only exploiting those who are weaker than him." The green hedgehog swung his crowbar at the crab and it was blocked.

"You have become soft and decedent like him and his bratty sister." The crustacean replied. "You have forgotten what it was like to worry day after day whether or not you will be able to eat and find a roof to rest. You have forgotten what it was like to be on the bottom." He paused to attempt to pierce Manic; the hedgehog ducked out of the way. The crowbar was swung down and the crab ducked. "I remember clearly how I was impoverished as well. Sonic had done nothing for me, why should I help him at all. You should be on the same side as us."

"You're wrong. I still remember what it was like to be poor." Manic rebuked. "But unlike you, I was able to find peace and my times of toil had helped me appreciate my family even more. Something that you will never understand."

"Silence." The crab shouted; he swung the spear around. Then, he landed a blow slashing Manic across the face.

"AHH!" Manic screamed as he dropped the crowbar. The green hedgehog started to see shades of red as he saw the spear coming towards him. He managed to stop the spear holding onto the shaft as he was pushed back.

"For your foolishness," the dimming crab stated. "I will see to it that you will fall into a sea of darkness forever." As the area around him darkened, Manic continued to hold back the spear. He managed to feel the iron that was his crowbar and he threw it directly in front of him. The crab shouted as his adversary let go of the spear; Manic took advantage of the opportunity. He turned the spear around and skewered the crab through the heart. The last thing Manic saw was his fallen crab before he went to black.

He was leaning up against the shaft of the spear and could feel the sturdy spear's furnished wood. The sound of footsteps was to his left.

"Manic," he heard Cream's voice. He turned towards the source of the voice. "Manic, are you okay?"

"Cream," he stated. "Why is everything so dark?"

"Oh Mr. Manic," the little girl's voice stated. He heard the footsteps get louder and louder. He felt Cream's gloved hand upon his own. "C'mon, we need to get out of her." He moved with the little rabbit leading him, carrying the spear in the other hand. He heard several couples of footsteps up ahead as well as the tired breaths of the escaping prisoners.

"Cream, you found Manic." Bunny's voice stated.

"Mr. Manic is hurt." Cream's answered.

"Oh my stars," the older rabbit's voice replied. Manic heard the softer footsteps coming towards him. The green hedgehog felt her hands on his cheeks. "We can't have these cuts exposed; we need to cover them up." He felt a cloth bandage wrapped around his head.

* * *

Manic felt that he was sitting on a cushioned chair. He was able to tell he was back at the Ear-hat Brigades headquarters, but he was still wading in darkness. He heard the footsteps coming in.

"You are Manic the Hedgehog?" the voice, sounding like a mobian gerbil stated to him.

"Yeah, I am." Manic replied. "What's wrong, doc?"

"From the wounds that you have recieved and the tests given to you, all I can say is some unforunate news." The doctor's voice had said directly to him.

"What is it?" Manic asked, sounding worried.

"It is now the case," the doctor replied. "you're blind."

"Stop it." The green hedgehog stated, louder and with a hint of denial. "I don't want to hear it."

"Listen, with the results we had that is the only possible conclusion." The doctor broke the news to him. Manic slammed his fist to the ground.

"WALKERS, DAMN IT!" Manic shouted, slamming his fist on the chair. He tried to stand up.

"Manic, calm down." Silver's voice stated, catching Manic before he tumbled forward. He felt the psychic energy restraining him as he was placed back down into the seat he was placed in.

"What am I supposed to do now!?" The green hedgehog commented, starting to sob. "How am I supposed to help my bro now? Sonic isn't even close to being back on the throne yet. How can I be of any use without my eyes?"

"Manic, listen to me carefully." Silver said, directly to his face. "Things are going to be very hard for you in the future. But you will be able to overcome this difficulty, there are many before you that have struggled through the same circumstances." The green hedgehog was calming down as he felt his heartrate slowing down.

"Silver," Manic replied. "If I didn't you know you were a clone, I would have actually thought that you were a younger version of pops how just through how you sound." He felt the psychic energy dissipate from around him.

"Don't worry about things, Manic." Silver's voice replied. "I will talk to the other members of your family. We will figure something out on how you can help out, even in darkness. I and everyone else knows that you are strong-hearted and we aren't going to let you fall down." Manic felt his hand by Silver's gentle hand. "Come on, let's get started on returning to normal as best as we can."


	24. Primo Victoria: The Initial Attack

"When the signal is given, the whole circle of avenging nations will hurl themselves upon the foe and batter out the life of the cruel tyranny that had ever sought to bar the progress of mobian-kind." Sonic stated. "Although we will be traveling through the gates of Hell. We shall make our way to heaven through the enemy lines."

Primo Victoria: The Initial Attack

The seas off the coast of the Green Hill Zone were choppy as many assault transports traversed the coastline against the waves. The mobians inside the transports were shaken as they heard the sounds of gunfire and artillery echo across the sea. A rookie looked over the side of the vessel and saw another one of the transports blown to smithereens. It was fortunate that there was no enemy aircraft they would need to worry about.

That mobian's ship made it to the coast and the doors on the transports opened. As the rookie and his unit charged forwards, they were met with the fire of machine guns heading towards them. A majority of his unit was gunned down. He was among the few who was able to find cover unharmed.  
When he knew he was safe protected from enemy fire, he pulled out the com-link as the rabbit companion that were directly besides him returned fire.

"Commander, we have reached some cover. Most of our unit has taken causalities." The rookie had shouted, over the roaring firefight. "We're currently pinned down. Status Report."

"Tails and his units have landed behind last and are currently holding off enemy counterattacks." Sonic stated. "Knuckles's attack had become botched, but fortunately he was able to claim his beach. Amy's attack had to deal with several landmines and Mighty with artillery."

"It was a good thing that rescue squadron was able to take down the enemy aircraft." The rookie commented, trying to lighten the mood. Before there was a blast from a grenade, tossing sand into the air. But he and his companions weren't hurt.

"How is Ray anywhere?" He asked the private.

"I'm not sure where he is, sir." The rookie stated.

"Private, this beach needs to be taken. It's the vital link between Knuckles and the rest of the others." Sonic replied. "I will be able to come, but it'll take some time for me to get there."

"Understood." The private stated.

"Move out." The blue blur answered. Then, the comlink was put away. The rookie looked around. He spotted Ray under cover and holding his thigh, while another soldier was trying to tend to his wounds until supplies had arrived. The rookie turned to his companion.

"There's Commander Ray." The rookie stated to the rabbit. "He's looks like he's injured. Chris, we need to get a medic there asap."

"Got it." Chris answered. They had noticed a medic who was trying to make it to Commander Ray, but he was shot and gunned down.

"We'll need to get the supplies over there." The rookie stated. "Cover me."

"Got it." The rabbit answered as they rushed from cover. The duo dodged the machine guns as Chris provided cover fire for the rookie. They were passing by the bloody bodies of fallen troops. Moving from cover to cover, they were slowly able to grab the medical supplies and got them to Ray as the second wave of troops came ashore.

"Thank, rookie." Ray stated. The soldier got the bandages out and started to wrap the wounds.

"Too bad, that Shadow and Rouge aren't here. They could be of some big help at the moment." The solider commented.

"Yeah, but they are on intelligence duty. And it wouldn't be a good idea to contact them at this moment." Ray commented, before turning to the rookie. "We need someone to rally the men to continue the assault. Private, do you think you can rally the troops while I get healed?"

"I'll do my best, sir." The rookie stated.

"Very good." Ray replied.

"SNIPER!" Chris shouted, tackling the rookie just before the shot would have struck the rookie's head. "That was a close one." They got up and dodged more machine gun fire as Chris returned fire upon the sniper's location. The two were able to find some cover behind a destroyed tank. They had found several frightened mobians behind there.

One of them was a gray female mosquito who had a sniper rifle. Another was a yellow male leopard who had a rocket launcher. And a third was a blue male silverfish who had a flamethrower on him. By them were the bodies of fallen soldiers, laying in the tide.

"Come on. Let's go." Chris stated.

"It's too ferocious out there." the silverfish stated. "I don't know how we're going to make it."

"Listen, you three." The rookie trying to rally them. "But we need you guys to come out and fight. Commander Sonic needs us to break through and keep the fronts connected. Commander Ray is down; he lives but is unable to fight. Remember the reason why you came out here. The reason why you joined the Sonic Forces."

"Commander Ray has ordered us to gather some men and continue the assualt." Chris stated. "We'll need to make a plan for the assualt." As they looked from behind the tank, the rookie had spotted something.

"Hey," the rookie stated, pointing to the other end. "I see a gap in the defenses. Perhaps a rocket blast might make a bigger hole." He turned to the others. "Chris, provide cover-fire; Ryan, prepare a rocket and hit that gap."

"Right." The three stated. Chris moved up towards the busted turret and opened fire on the defenses. They dodged the gunfire that was aimed at them. There was a grenade that was thrown. They ducked behind the turrets main compartment; protecting them from the blast.

The leopard prepared a rocket and aimed at the gap that the rookie had pointed out. The missile fired out and there was a large explosion from a direct hit.

"Excellent." The rookie stated. "Hurry before they recover." The five of them moved from the tank cover and rushed towards the opened blasted out hole in the defenses. The defending gorgonites were trying to recuperate. The mosquito lifted up her sniper rifle and managed to land a head shot against another sniper.

The five managed to reach some of the upper parts of the battlefield before being pinned down by machine gunfire. Commander Ray was able to see that the five were able to get up that far. He saw that the morale for the troops was starting to improved due to the assault on the flank of the defenses.

"I'll need to provide at least some kind of help." Ray stated to his companion, pulling out a pistol. He turned to the defenses and opened fire upon the defensive line's barricade. At that moment, two naval cruisers had arrived at the scene. "Sonic has arrived." The cannons from the cruisers opened fire upon the fortifications to provide cover-fire. "UNITS, ADVANCE!" He shouted to the soldiers. The men advanced forwards toward the defenses.

Seeing the arrival of Sonic, the rookie was able to have some relief. He turned to his companions.

"Advance, we need to make it to the fort." the rookie stated. "Charge!" The five left their cover and finished their run up the side hill. They rushed towards the back of the fort. They entered the back entrance of the barricade. Aiden rushed in and scorched the ones inside the barricade. Chris came in behind to cover him. The rookie turned on his com-link to Sonic.

"Commander Sonic, we've captured one of the barricades." The rookie stated.

"Well done, private." Sonic answered. "Which one is it, so I don't hit you?" The rookie looked around and spotted an unopened can of blue paint.

"I'll send one of my men to paint the location blue." The rookie stated.

"Alright." Sonic answered. Then, he opened the paint can and turned to the mosquito. "Albina, get out there and paint. We'll use this paint to mark the fort."

"Got it." The mosquito stated, grabbing the brush and flying outside she painted the fortifications blue.

The fighting continued for hours on end. As the sun set on the horizon, the beach was littered with the many bodies of dead mobians. Galaxina and Greywolf were out with several others to collect the fallen troops as the beachfront was being setup by Charmy. In the blue-painted fort, Sonic came before the five mobians.

"You five, had done an excellent job today." Sonic stated.

"Thank you, sir." The five answered. Then, the blue blur turned to the rookie.

"Private; through your quick thinking, cunning innovation, and excellent bravery." Sonic stated. "I will promote you to corporal."

"I am honored, sir." The rookie answered. The blue blur turned to the rabbit.

"Chris, you are promoted to Specialist Thorndike." Sonic answered.

"I appreciate it, sir." Chris answered. Then, the blue blur turned to the remaining three.

"Aiden, Albina, Ryan, you three will be promoted to first-class private for you had played a big role in allowing this assualt to be successful." Sonic explained.

"Thank you, sir." The three answered, simultaneously. All five of them had earned their respective patchs.

"I will let the five of you continue to work together." The blue blur replied. "Now, you're dismissed. Get some rest, you earned it. We'll be needing it for it's going to be a long road ahead of us. But at least, victory is in sight."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The rookie is one in which the reader can place their own character into the ranks of the Sonic Forces.


	25. Primo Victoria: Green Hill Zone

Primo Victoria: Green Hill Zone

Sonic was talking to Tails at the end of the day over the comlink. The fox sounded exhausted.

"Are you feeling okay, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I should be feeling alright for the time being. It's not like I'm dead." Tails answered

"At least, you did your part." Sonic said. "The landing is complete. Now, we need to clear out all remaining Gorgonites from the zone. Hopefully we'll be able to unite all the forces again tomorrow."

"Yeah." Tails replied. "We were able to establish a makeshift fort on one of the hills, but however we are starting to deplete our ammuniation."

"We'll come as quickly as possible." The blue blur commented. "Which hill is the fort?"

"I'm trying to remember." Tails explained. "I believe that we're by the totem poles."

"There are plenty of totem poles in that zone." Sonic replied. "That doesn't help much."

"I'm saying the very large ones." The fox corrected. "We needed to build some of them to replace those that were busted up."

"Alright." Sonic replied. "We'll get to your location swiftly and we'll make plans from there."

"Just be careful of the scraps of metal scattered around the area." Tails mentioned. "They could make travel somewhat hazardous."

* * *

The following morning, the sun rose up. Sonic had moved out with his troops in tow. They headed along the green meadows with the occasional sunflower that were still standing. However, most of the totem poles suffered varied amounts of damage from the fighting. And some of the rope bridges had collapsed and some of the cliffs unstable. The comlink had rung for Sonic.

"Hello?" Sonic answered.

"Sonic, we are under attack." Tails stated. "We need you over here quickly."

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm on my way." the blue blur stated. After shutting of the comlink, he turned to his soldiers. "Our friends need help; try to keep up."

The blue blur raced across the plains with toppled wooden debris and the waterfalls. When Sonic reached one of the cliffs, the ground beneath him crumbled.

"Whoa." He stated, before jumping across the gap and the cliff side behind him collapsed. "That was close." He turned around. "You guys, alright?"

"We're good." One of them stated.

Part way to the rendezvous point, he encountered a squadron of gorgonite mobians. They were in a fire fight with soldiers of the Sonic Forces; it seemed to be in a stalemate until the red echidna showed up. He picked up one of the soldiers and spun him around, throwing him and knocking down some of the enemies. The bad guys began to open fire upon the echidna and he was able to dodge them; Knuckles managed to dig down, burrow under another one and sprang from underground giving said mobian an uppercut to the chin.

Sonic decided to join the fray; he rolled up and gave two a spin dash. Then, he leapt into the air and did a homing attack on a third. The echidna noticed the hedgehog's arrival.

"Hey, you're here." Knuckles replied, punching another enemy. "Thanks for helping out. Although, I didn't need much."

"It's too much." One of the gorgonites stated. "Retreat!" The still conscious gorgonites fled.

"Yeah, you guys better run." Knuckles shouted to the fleeing enemy.

"Enough chit-chat, Knucklehead." The blue blur commented, spin dashing a fourth enemy. "We need to reach Tails' position and fast."

"I understand that." The echidna commented. "He also said that he needed extra supplies. But don't worry about that, I already got that covered."

After the two armies merged, they continued on their way to the position of Tails' makeshift fortress. It was made of palm wood logs from the trees that were knocked over by the artillery fire. When Sonic and Knuckles had arrived, the attackers had fallen back to regroup. The two-tailed fox came out to see them.

"Tails, we're here." Sonic stated.

"Thank goodness, you two showed up." Tails answered. "I wasn't sure if you guys were going to make it."

"Relax, you're forgetting who you are talking about." The blue blur reassured his friend in confidence.

"What's the status report?" Knuckles asked.

"Come inside." Tails answered. Then, the echidna turned around.

"At ease, gentlemen." He stated. "You guys can relax." When the three boys went inside, Sonic and Knuckles looked about at the fortress and seeing Marine bandaging up some of the wounded soldiers.

"Huh, not bad for something that had to be built in a short time." Knuckles stated.

"Yeah." Tails replied, clearing off the table. He pulled out a holograph projector of the region. "Here is our current position." He pointed out the hill. "And here is the enemy camp from what our scouts were able to get." He moved his finger over to that area. "It is on the other side of the big river. We were able to keep up the defensive for now, but don't have enough manpower to make the push to drive out the remaining enemy.

"I'll go find Ames and Mighty. I'm sure that combined we can complete our objective." Sonic stated. "I heard that Ray will be joining up with us later tonight; his wounds weren't that serious."

"It's must be hard on him having a relative die at Site 427." Tails sighed. "But I hope that there aren't any more of those places."

"Shouldn't we be getting the others?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh yeah, be right back." Sonic replied, zooming out the door.

* * *

When he returned with Amy and Mighty and all the units combined into a single army, everyone made a push to the enemy camp. Making their way across the river, the machine guns opened fire upon them. Knuckles and Mighty picked up boulders; using them as large shields to protect their men as their infantry fired back.

Tails flew around the skied above with his rifle, sniping the ones in the back trying to load the artillery to hail shells upon the approaching forces. Sonic zipped back and forth along the ground as he started knocking out defenders.

A shell was managed to be fired. Amy pulled out her hammer and deflected the mortar safely away from their friends. Some gorgonites threw grenades at them; the pink hedgehog knocked them back at the ones throwing them.

"This is for what you are doing to South Island." She shouted at them as she done this.

When the heavy-weights made it over the walls, Knuckles and Mighty threw their boulders as projectiles and smashed through the enemies. The Sonic Forces saw that the gorgonites began to rout with no intention of trying to fight back.

"THIS IS A GREAT DAY!" Sonic proclaimed, knocking down the Gorgonite banner with a homing attack. "FOR THIS IS OUR VICTORY!" And the forces had cheered, raising their weapons and hands into the air.

"Long live Lord Sonic." they shouted. "Long live Queen Amy. And may good health be with whom they call friends."

As evening came, everyone returned to Green Hill Fortress. Upon arrival, they saw Ray was waiting for them.

"Welcome back." The flying squirrel stated to them. "You guys are definately in a good mood."

"Yep, Green Hill Zone is finally liberated." Sonic replied. "Everyone did a great job." Marine came out and saw the two-tailed fox return.

"Tails, you're back." The raccoon stated, running up and hugging him. He returned with a warm embrace.

"I'm glad to be back, Marine." Tails replied and the two kissed each other.

"For some reason, those two are behaving like us." Sonic said to Amy.

"Well, they are in a relationship after all." She answered.

"Before we get settled for the night, our agents wish to speak to us." Ray added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked the others. "Let's find out what's going on."

"You're eager for a meeting?" The armadillo asked. "That's a first."

"This is a war, Mighty." Knuckles replied. "It can make people act way out of character."

"Like what happens on the annual Boom Day celebrations?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah, you can say that." The echidna replied. "Usually I decide to act like a complete idiot on those days."

"And Ratsputin had outlawed it in his regime." Amy replied. "Talk about someone trying to be 'tolerant' of different ideas within his 'perfect' nation."

When they had gathered in the meeting room, they turned on the comlink to converse with Shadow and Rouge and the two agents answered.

"Shadow, Rouge, we were victorious." Sonic stated. "Not bad, huh?"

"We already heard." Shadow answered. "And Greger is loosing his temper. He is sending out an large army in an attempt to reclaim Green Hill Zone. But we were able to find out they are going to travel through the Marble Zone."

"Very good." Sonic replied. "I'll lead some troops to intercept them and drive them back."

"Not alone, you won't." Amy stated. "I'll go with you."

"Okay, okay." The blue blur answered her, with his hands in the air. "You can come."

"But that isn't the only thing we discovered." Rouge added. "We heard of a cloning facility in the Spring Yard Zone. This is the only one that is operational and pumping out clones. Since Greger has been pouring all the money into military power, not a lot of maintenance has been done on the infrastructure. If we are able to take out that facility, it'll eliminate the clones and make the war end quicker."

"Excellent." Sonic stated. He turned to his buddy. "Hey Tails, are you up for a sabotage mission?"

"Sure." Tails replied. "I can take Marine with me."

"Krickey, I'll be happy to accompany you." The raccoon girl had stated. "Plus I can make sure that no bloody wanker takes you down."

"I think that is all the..." Rouge replied, but was interrupted by Shadow. "Wait, what?" She paused. "Oh no, you got to be kidding me. You need to tell them that."

"What is it?" Ray asked. "What's going on?"

"Sonic isn't the only one that has taken territory on South Island." Shadow explained. "Eggman has captured the old Scrap Brain Zone for the Khannate. The gorgonite troops were throughly crushed. With an army of tougher badniks, more durable egg-pawns, and new machines; it'll be the fight of our lives."

"Is there any information about what the doctor has?" Sonic asked.

"The only thing that were able to get was the name of one of the machines. Something called a hard-boiled heavy." Shadow explained. "Other than that, nothing."

"Then, we will need to be very careful when it comes to Eggman." Sonic replied. "Keep that information coming."

"Understood." Rouge replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Scrap Brain Zone, Dr. Robotnik was standing among the steel citadel that had some rust covering various parts of the walls. There were some robots scraping off the rust.

"Make sure that all of the rust is removed." The Mechakhan ordered. "We need to make sure that the citadel is restored. I would like this to be the new capital of the future proveince of South Island."

At that moment, Or-bot and Cu-bot came up to him and pulled on his coat. The doctor then turned to face them.

"Mechakhan," The sphere stated. "We do have some news to share."

"What is the news?" Robotnik asked them.

"We had recieved word from the Penta-S squad that the gorgonites had been pushed out of the zone." Cu-bot replied.

"Good." Robotnik answered. "Let us finish this up quickly. The sooner we crush that rat, the better."

"But that isn't the only thing." Or-bot explained. "Remember the spy we had entered into the Ratsputin administration?"

"Yeah, what about her?" He asked.

"She has given word to us that Sonic is trying to reclaim South Island; and that he has taken the Green Hill Zone." The sphere explained. Then, a wide grin appeared on the doctor's face which threw the two robots off.

"That is a very pleasant surprise indeed." Eggman stated. "Not only in this campaign we can remove Greger, but we can also eliminate the blue rodent as well." He made a short pause before pointing towards the horizon. "Now, let the games of war begin."


	26. Primo Victoria: Marble Zone

Primo Victoria: Marble Zone

The troops of Sonic and Amy were out near the area of Mount Marble and the surrounding zone. It was known for its striking purple marble and the pools of lava that was located there. They had advanced to the location in order to stop the incoming assault on the citadel in Green Hill.

"Excuse me, sir." The rookie asked. "This maybe a dumb question to ask, but why in Mobius are we sitting here? Shouldn't we be rushing forward to confront the enemy?"

"We will be holding back the assualt." Sonic stated. "And we have a plan on how to deal with them."

"But if we're just going to sit on our butts while the invading force is coming, they will catch us off guard." He rebuked.

"Listen, we have everything under control." Sonic answered, as he sat down. "Can you check on the lookout?" The mobian sighed.

"Yes, sir." The rookie replied. As he walked away, the blue blur went to the comlink. "I don't understand what is going on here, but all I can do is trust the commander." As the blue blur turned on the comlink, he began to talk into it.

"Hey Ames." He stated. "How are the troops going over there?"

"They're getting anxious." Amy answered. "I'm starting to worry about if they are going to hold when the army arrives."

"Yeah, some of mine have started getting impatient." Sonic replied.

"I hope that this plan works." She stated.

"If Antoine and Baron do their job, then we have nothing to worry about." The blue blur answered.

"The soldiers have been asking me why you had to go through all of this." Amy stated. "You had the perfect happy ending and it ended up being destroyed by some low life scuzball."

"I honestly have no clue why I had to go through that. But I think that is a crucial part of getting through this war. I've given up the need to know the reason." Sonic answered. "I might have mistaken the meaning of..."

* * *

Then, another signal had appeared on the comlink.

"Commander Sonic," the rookie stated. "We have enemy forces approaching our location."

"Understood, bring the lookout back to our camps." Sonic stated. "We'll get everyone ready."

"Yes, sir." The rookie answered. Then, the blue blur turned back to Amy.

"We'll continue this conversation at a later time." Sonic said to her. "As for now, let's defend Green Hill Zone."

"Alright." She added.

Sonic and Amy had gotten their troops together in their camps. With their weapons ready, but they were ordered not to move and stay low to the ground. Then, the Gorgonite army appeared.

"There they are." The rookie stated. "We should move." The mobian tried to rush out, but Sonic stopped him and pulled him back down.

"No." He whispered. "Don't head out... yet." The rookie still didn't get it as the large army marched closer to them along the path. "Wait." The army marched closer and closer. "Wait." The rookie started to sweat as the army approached their location on the path. "Wait." They saw the enemy had started to march past them and the army had made it halfway through. "ATTACK!"

The gunners immediately rose up and open fire upon the Gorgonite forces. The most outer edge of the troopers were shot. Another was gunned down while shocked at what was going on.

"AN AMBUSH!" The enemy general shouted. "PREPARE DEFENSIVE POSITION!" The gorgonite troops loaded their weapons and began to open fire upon Sonic's position. The rookie pulled out a grenade and pull the pin threw it at them, it blew a small part of the enemy line. Someone pulled out a rocket launcher and fired a rocket at them. The blue blur grabbed the rookie and they ducked out of the way.

"Thanks, Sonic. I owe you one." The rookie stated.

"No problem, Corporal." Sonic stated. "Just get your squad ready for the counterattack."

"Yes, sir." He answered before heading off. Sonic noticed some of the mobians trying to make the push over the defensive barricade. The blue blur wasted no time, spindashing the ones who tried to get over. He activated his comlink.

"Amy, they are on us." He stated. "Go."

"Got it." Amy replied.

Shortly afterwards, Amy's troops sprang up from her position and opened fire on the Gorgonites from behind. More troops were gunned down as the gorgonites at the back had to turn around and start opening fire at them. The gorgonites had to deal Amy coming towards the rear while also with Sonic coming towards the front.

"THIS IS TOO MUCH!" A random gorgonite soldier shouted, in a panick.

"WHY ARE WE STANDING HERE!?" Another shrieked.

"FORGET THESE GUYS!" A third one screamed. Then, the general had noticed that his lines were thinning. He saw that some of his troops had dropped their weapons and were running away.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" The general shouted. "GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" But the fleeing soldiers ignored the angry words from their commander.

"The lines are breaking, Sonic." Amy stated in her comlink.

"Alright, let's do this." The blue blur answered.

"CHARGE!" Sonic and Amy shouted to their respective soldiers. Their troopers rushed forward with guns blazing and blades flashing. When the troops were forced into melee, even more of the Gorgonites fled in terror. Amy spun around and around with her piko-piko hammer as well as smashing it down knocking down and knocking out soldiers. One gunner opened fire on her and she spun her hammer round deflecting the bullets in different directions. And on the last bullet, she swung her hammer and it deflected back towards the gunner taking him down.

She met up with Sonic on the field; they turned and faced the general who was a tenrec. And they got in a fighting stance to fight him.

"You might have been able to scare my men." The tenrec stated. "But you aren't going to scare me."

He rushed forward with a sharpened blade and the two ducked out of the way. The tenrec swung his saber at Sonic. Although only getting minor cuts, he was able to stay out of the way of the lethal blows of the cuts. Amy landed a solid blow against the creature. He turned around and started slashing towards Miss Rose. He managed to block the blows from the sword strike. But then a side swipe came out, Amy barely ducked back getting out of the way. A tear was heard.

"UGH!" She cried.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted, doing a homing attack on the tenrec. He rushed over to his wife. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I should be fine." She stated. "I think part of my dress got cut." The two noticed the creature getting up.

"We need to act fast." Sonic answered, getting into a spinning morphball. Amy swung her hammer and sent the blue blur zooming at the general. Hitting him spot on, the creature flew backward.

"AHH!" The general screamed as the two of them saw that the mobian had fallen into a pool of lava.

"THE GENERAL'S DOWN! RUN FOR IT!" A gorgonite shouted. Then, all of the enemies dropped their weapons and fled.

"AFTER THEM!" Sonic stated. "DON'T LET 'EM GET AWAY!" The soldiers chased after those in flight. Sonic and Amy had captured plenty of enemy prisoners.

* * *

They had called up Ray who was back at the Green Hill Citadel after the battle was done. The squirrel was relieved to hear that Green Hill was safe.

"I'm glad that is over." Ray replied.

"Yeah, we were able to get some prisoners." Sonic replied. "We might be able to get some information on how Greger was able to pull his little coup off."

"Commander," the rookie asked. "Isn't this whole thing something a villain would do? I don't think a hero should do that."

"Look, Corporal. Normally, I would agree with you. But we're in the middle of a war here." The blue blur sighed. "We would have to take down as many of the enemy while minimizing the losses of our own men. As a result, there would be some cases where it would be the better option to use otherwise dirty tactics."

"I can see that." Ray stated. "But why is Amy in a guy's uniform? Doesn't she have her normal outfit."

"It got damaged." Amy said, sheepishly. "I had find a way to protect my modesty, while it gets repaired."

"I can understand that." Ray replied. "I wonder how our two spies are doing." Then, there was a signal coming from the comlink of Shadow.

"Speaks of Shadow and he appears." Amy added. "Let's see what's up?"

Then, the link was hooked up. They heard the sound of Shadow and Rouge panting, catching there breath.

"Is thing... connected?" Shadow huffed.

"Yeah, we hear ya." Sonic answered.

"Thank the Walkers... we got to you." Rouge puffed. "You're going... to need... to step up."

"What's going on?" Ray asked.

"Eggman's army has been making mince meat out of Greger's army." Shadow stated. "The buzz bombers had started air raids on Starlight City and we were forced to get out of there."

"What!? HE'S AT THE GATE ALREADY!?" Sonic shouted.

"Not yet." Rouge added. "But he might be getting close. I think that large army sent to Green Hill Zone was deployed out of desperation."

"Then, we got no time to lose." The blue blur stated. "We need to get to Starlight City and fast."

"When you come, be careful when faced with the new buzz bombers. They have front facing guns on top of what they already have." Shadow added.

"Thanks for the tip." He replied; he turned to his men. "Everyone move out, double time."


	27. Return to Starlight City

Return to Starlight City

Sonic and Amy had arrived at Starlight City and have engaged with the army of Eggman. As the battle raged on, they had encountered the doctor on the battlefield. Neither side was willing to back down because of what was at stake.

Sonic spindashed knocking Eggman's mech off-balance and Amy hammered it back. The doctor's machine stood back up to counterattack with its arms. It managed to grab the pink hedgehog and throw her. The blue blur leapt up into the air and caught her. Both of the mechakhan's assistants were showing concern for what was going on.

"Doctor, it seems like we are evenly matched with the pair of hedgehogs." Or-bot replied.

"And it appears like a stalemate." Cu-bot added. "If we don't get out of here, others might arrive to help them."

"That might be the case, but I want to rid of Sonic before I call the retreat." Eggman answered. He pulled out an artifact that was shaped like a set of enchanted gears put together. "I'm not sure exactly what it does but I will give it a shot to grant us victory."

Then, the doctor opened the cockpit window and stood up.

"If you want a piece of me, Sonic." Robotnik stated. "Come and get it." The two hedgehogs began to head foward to strike at the crazy doctor. But when they had gotten close, the mechakhan smiled. "Got'cha." A white beam fired out of the enchanted gears, hitting the two hedgehogs spot on. "Victory is mine."

Sonic and Amy were surrounded in a white sparkling light as they heard the sound of the internal workings of a clock and a rewind blur.

"What's going on, Ames?" Sonic asked her.

"I don't know." She answered.

After a moment, they had found themselves back at the palace at nighttime. As they looked around they noticed that the palace was still intact, this resulted the pair to become completely confused. They were under the light of the full moon.

"Why are we at the royal palace?" Amy asked.

"And why did Eggman spare it from the bombardment?" Sonic asked in reply. And at that moment, the reptilian form appeared before him and they were shocked to see him.

"Don't be surprised, your majesty." The reptile stated.

"Oracle? What's going on?" Amy asked. "We thought that you moved on from this world."

"Mi'lady." The reptile answered becoming confused. "I'm still here."

"I would like to know what is going on." Sonic answered. "Do you have any insight?"

"I have come with a warning." He explained.

"And that is?" Amy asked.

"I have seen the omens of what is to come and all of them are ill." He explained. "Sonic's rule has become a ticking timebomb armed and set to explode."

"Wait a minute," Sonic thought to himself coming up with an idea. "The Oracle had said that before Greger's revolution." Then, he turned to the reptile again to speak. "Oracle, do you know where Uncle Chuck is."

"He's up in his quarters asleep." The Oracle explained. "Do you want me to wake him up to talk to him?"

"No, that's fine. I was wondering where he was that's all." He answered.

"I understand, your majesty." The reptile, replied with a smile. "Have a good night." At that moment, Sonic turned to his wife.

"Amy, I think I know what is going on." Sonic stated to her. "From what I can gather, whatever it was that Eggman hit us with, I beleive we were sent back into the past."

"This means we could prevent Ratsputin from taking over." Amy said with excitement.

"This wasn't was we were planning, but I'm not going to complain about this." The blue blur replied with just as much enthusiasm.

* * *

A few days later, Greger and his numerous children were gathered at a warehouse. As they were discussing some of the events.

"Commander Brutus has become quite the warlord." Forest the Potoo had replied.

"But no one could ever be as great as daddy." The possum girl answered. Rupert Recluse only clicked at that remark.

"Relax, Scarlett." Greger replied to her. "Due to how easy of a time Brutus is having, he will inevitably snap and lose his sanity. We will need to take advantage of that fact assuming that Team Tails does manage to beat him."

"But I had also heard that Team Tails had fled to some unknown location to get some training to take on that hound.." Forest replied.

"What?" The rat asked. "Why should he bother with the training? It's obvious that Brutus will splatter his team all over the wall." Just then, a group of mobians with automatic rifles burst through the door.

"S.I.P.D.!" One of them shouted. "HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"IT'S THE COPS!" One of the children stated. Several of the children of Greger opened fire upon the officiers. Most of the officiers were able to dodge and return fire upon the children.

Meanwhile, Greger Ratsputin ran out of there through the shadows. He was panting as he was thinking over the situation.

"How in the world did they manage to find us?" The rat stated to himself. "There should have been no way it would be possible. It is like they had got some warning from the future." Before he could continue, a blue hedgehog's spindash knocked him into the air and a pink hedgehog's piko piko hammer slammed him back into the ground. "Ow." Then, he had felt a set of handcuffs being shackled onto his wrists.

"Greger Ratsputin." Sonic stated. "You're under arrest for your involvement with the RAS terrorist group and for conspiracy against the crown."

"In addition, you are also under arrest for the corruption of youth within South Island." Amy added as she grabbed the rat.

"Get your stinking hands off me, you royal wench." He spat out. Sonic just punched him in the face.

"Don't you dare talk to my wife like that, vermin." The blue blur replied as the two of them tighened their grip on the rodent preventing him from moving. "If you are guilty with the charges stated, you will get the death penalty."

"What?" Ratsputin asked in shock. "South Island never does the death penalty."

"There is a first for everything." Sonic replied to him.

As they got their prime suspect back to the officiers, a crow and coyote was waiting for them with the others.

"Oh Antione, Baron, I didn't expect you to be here." The blue blur stated as he shoved Greger with the rest of his children.

"We can here for a piece of ze action, Sonic." Antione answered.

"I'm surprised at the skills of your group of Templars." Amy complimented.

"Danke, Amy, Königin von South Island." Baron stated, kissing Amy's hand. "Tis a pleasure to aid the royal family."

"And you're quite the gentleman as well." Amy stated, flattered by his attitude.

"Did you get all of them?" Sonic asked.

"We are still counting all of the captured and desceased suspects." Antione replied. "Hopefully, we got all of them."

"Ve'll keep our eyes open in case any happened to escape." Baron reassured the duo.

"Thanks, you two." Sonic answered. "Now, there is one last thing I need to do to prevent any more of these from rising."

* * *

There was a meeting that was gathered at the royal palace with many people present to see that was the reason for such. Meanwhile, Sonic was tapping his foot.

"Ugh, when is Manic going to show up?" He asked.

"He'll make it here." Amy replied. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm certain of it, Ames." He answered. At that moment, the green hedgehog walked in through the door of the throne room.

"I'm here, bro." Manic said. "What's the thing you wanted to say?"

"I'll need to have you up front." Sonic stated to him. Then, Manic approached the front of the room with him and Amy. After that was done, the blue blur had turned to the audience.

"People of South Island," He told them. "Upon reflection on the events that have happened at a societal and personal level, I have made the decision to resign from power." Then, a lot of the attendants had gasped upon hearing this.

"What?" One of them asked. "Why?"

"I had needed to see things that I didn't see before." Sonic explained. "There were things that I was blind to because I didn't wish to see them. I had believed that I had the skills necessary to follow in the footsteps of my old man and be a great king of South Island. But I also remembered the visions on Mount Harmony I had received." He paused for a moment. "I have learned that my place on Mobius was not on the throne; for I now know that I am like the wind, I can never stay in one place forever."

"But what about South Island?" A second questioned him. "If you leave this kingdom won't have a leader and Eggman could take over again."

"This won't happen." The blue blur stated. "For I have selected whom I will take my place." He pointed to Manic. "That is why I have called him here."

"WHAT!?" Everyone save Amy said.

"You're letting the one who has lived his entire life on the streets be the king?" A third rebuked. "What are you thinking?"

"I know this is not an orthodox solution to the problem." The blue blur answered. "But it'll be for the best for South Island." He turned to Manic.

"Uh, bro." Manic said. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Listen," Sonic told him. "It was you who was the first to see what was wrong inside this nation. It was you who was able to connect with the citizens of this nation; and do so better than what I could." He paused, putting his hand on Manic's shoulder. "Overall, you are the better fit for leadership over South Island."

"But I don't know how." The green hedgehog rebuked.

"That is understandable." The blue blur replied. "If you need help with something, you can ask mom."

"Manic, are you ready to take the throne?" Amy asked.

"But how can you be so sure that I'll be able to do it?" Manic asked.

"I just know you can do it." Sonic replied. "You can even call it a leap of faith if you want."

"Well... I guess I could try." The green hedgehog answered, still a bit nervous over the unexpected turn of events.

"Alright, then." The blue blur stated. "You may kneel." Manic had knelt before him. At this point, Sonic had removed the crown from his own head. "Under the authority that was granted to me by Amunrapi and his descendents... I, King Sonic Hedgehog, hereby decree my resignation from the throne and in turn, I declare Manic Hedgehog as the new king of this land." At that moment, he had place the crown on his brother's head. "Arise, Lord Manic." And the new ruler rose. "May South Island prosper under your rule."

"And since there is no queen at this current time." Amy answered. "I shall place my crown on the violet pillow until one arrives." She had removed the tiara from her head and place it on the location she said she would place it. Then, Sonic turned towards the crowd.

"South Island, here is your new king." The blue blur exclaimed. "Long live the King!"

"Long live the king." The audience replied. Although, they were a little upset about what happened. They remembered it was Sonic who was doing this of his own accord.

"So, what happens now?" Amy asked her husband.

"We go back to what we do best, Ames." Sonic replied, heading to her. "Being heroes of Mobius. Are you ready to go?"

"I am, Sonic." She answered. Then, the blue blur grabbed her by the hand.

"Let's get going." He said. "It's juice and jam time."

Sonic and Amy zoomed out the door of the royal palace together. Manic and some others followed until they reached the window of the building. And the green hedgehog continued to watch the duo as they headed towards the setting sun until they were over the horizon.

* * *

Hey Readers,

This is B. J. Williams, writer of Sonic Extreme. I have to announce that this is the series finale and there will be no more chapters for this fanfic. My co-writer and I have tried our best with this follow-up. And I had tried my best to come up with a decent ending to this tale despite the hardships of coming up with new ideas for the fanfic along with the new projects now in progress. Sadly, we might not be able to get to the Spider-man fanfic, "Spiders of New York". However the Star Wars fanfic, "Star Wars: Jedi Chronicles" is in full-swing and is currently being worked on.

Some of you might have heard me say that I was a member of a Writer's Guild; this is a true statement. I have been a member of the Greater Canton Writer's Guild since September 2017 and I have been working on my writing skills. As of now I, on my own, am working on a new original fantasy series called Tales of Janochia. If you would like to get involved in the Tales of Janochia, feel free to contact me on this profile and I will provide farther instructions.

As like before, I hope you have enjoyed reading Sonic Extreme to the very end. Despite the struggles I had gone through in making this fanfic, I am damn proud of it. I can know that my work on this story is now complete. I know that I am capable of writing fictions that people can enjoy and I hope that I can continue to do so when I eventually leave the world of fanfiction behind.

And above all other things, I would like to thank you for being the audience for this work. And I hope to see you again with any works that I create or work with.

Sincerely,  
B. J. Williams


End file.
